


Living Masks

by kidgold04



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 62,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidgold04/pseuds/kidgold04
Summary: Sameen Shaw is an agent of the Nocturne Initiative. As a silent war brews, she learns what it means to be the hunter and the hunted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Shoot fic chosen by a few readers of my first fic. Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first. It should be a wild ride :)

The lighting bothers her. It’s artificial and unnecessarily bright. Sameen Shaw shifts uncomfortably in the tiny studio chair. The producer she met earlier puts up his finger and gives a cue to someone behind her. The woman across from her flicks through her note cards, flashing Shaw a friendly smile before leaning over to whisper, “It’s almost over. You’re doing great.”

Shaw replies with a sharp nod and the woman straightens her posture again. By the time cameras were rolling, Shaw’s gaze is back to her camera mark she was informed of earlier.

“Welcome back to Brass Tax. I’m Zoe Morgan and we’re heading into the second part of our interview with Sameen Shaw, a representative of the Nocturne Initiative. Agent Shaw, thanks again for agreeing to talk with us today.”

“Thanks for providing us with the chance to clear up some nasty rumors surrounding our organization,” she replies stiffly.

“For those of you who are just joining us, we’re here to discuss the claims of murder and torture suffered by hundreds of nightwalkers, or vampires, at the hand of the Initiative. Does your organization deny these claims?”

“The Initiative is a public service, a service that extends to the vampire and other fae alike. But I’m not here to sell you shit wrapped as roses. We have conducted raids on plenty of nests bearing evidence of human remains and we have dealt with the responsible parties how we see fit,” Shaw explains, her expression remorseless.

“How the government sees fit is rather cryptic?” Zoe goads.

Shaw rolls her eyes, tired of the pretenses. This isn’t her thing. Cole had been the one who would have to sit through these useless PR campaigns, but since his death, Hersh designated Shaw for this particular interview. He thought another woman would curb Zoe’s appetite for a scandal. He thought wrong. 

“Cryptic doesn’t mean illegal,” Shaw answers finally.

“You’re right Agent Shaw, not illegal, but shady at the very least. You have to admit since nightwalkers made their presence known to the world two years ago, tensions have arisen immensely between the species. We know this because of the amount of deaths reported globally. Oddly, most of them vampire fatalities, much more than human.”

“I don’t know where you get your numbers from Zoe, and I honestly don’t care. The Initiative is not the enemy. We do the protecting and I think we’re done here.” Shaw unclips the microphone from her black button up before dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. The director yells cut and tiny red recording light on the camera goes off. 

Shaw scans the studio for Hersh. She finally sees him off the soundstage speaking into his phone. Zoe stands up and puts her hand out to Shaw.

“Sorry I had to go on the offensive. You know how it is. No hard feelings?” 

“We’re all just doing our job.” She shakes Zoey’s hand firmly before departing to debrief with Hersh.

He disconnects as she approaches. The look in his eyes familiar and Shaw lets a spark of excitement thrum through her at the thought of getting a new mission. 

“Sir. Any news?”

“That was Control. Seems you did good enough in regards to our position. But we could have used less eye rolls,” he criticizes, “But overall, fine.”

Shaw aligns her expression in slight gratitude since she thought she did the very opposite.

“Looks like we’re heading back to operations. We have a new lead on this uprising, some nests have been targeted.” With that he walks towards the emergency exit followed by Sameen, and flanked by two armed guards on either side of them.

“Glad to hear it Hersh. I hate the smell of this place,” she said sliding into the seat next to him in the black Denali.

“Yeah and vampire nests are better?”

A faint smile plays on both their faces.

\----

They arrive at headquarters by nightfall. Shaw inhales deeply, allowing the crisp November air to fill her lungs, grounding her. She spent most of her time away from the New York after losing Cole on a mission four months ago; throwing herself into every mission she could to avoid the lingering absence. 

Entering the building, Shaw feels a rush of unease take over. She confirms the unrest further when she sees the same senses take hold of Hersh’s demeanor. They scan their badges and proceed without being stopped by security. At the entrance of the main hall, Control greets them with her two personal bodyguards. Her smile is a smug as ever. 

Shaw nods in acknowledgment, “Ma’am.” She takes in the other three people at Control’s side. An old man with gray hair, a blond woman with a high bun, and a younger man also sporting one of the smuggest smiles she’d ever seen.

“Hersh, Shaw, I’ll like you meet Mr. Greer and his associates Lambert and Martine. They’re from Decima Technologies and they’ll be partnering with us for the next phase of the Nocturnal Initiative,” Control explains. 

“Agent Shaw, Agent Hersh, I am a big fan of both your zeal and discretion in the eradication of the dangers to our public safety. I can only hope that with us, you can continue such work,” Greer announces.

Shaw can read people easily, read situations pretty easily as well, and this one didn’t sit right with her. These people didn’t seem genuine. They were hiding something, but she relaxed realizing in the world of covert ops, everyone was hiding something.

Control gives the gesture to follow her to the main conference room when a loud crack echoes through the hall and ceiling plaster crashes to the floor a few feet in front of them. Hersh alerts the two bodyguards to retreat with Control. By the time she hears the crack, Shaw has her compact drawn and pointed towards hole in the ceiling, ducking behind a pillar for cover.

In a blur, three figures swoop in from the opening above, landing in the spot they had been standing a few moments earlier. She locks her barrel on one of the targets, but doesn’t fire, trying to search Hersh’s face for an engagement order. They’re three males and from their appearance, plus flying ability, they’re nightwalkers. Her trigger finger is itchy, but she still waits for firing orders. The one in front raises his hand signaling they were there in peace. Hersh, Shaw, Martine, Lambert and six other team members surround them, guns with light ammunition drawn.

“We’ve come on behalf of our leader with a message, not to foster any ill will. We do apologize for the intrusion, but you wouldn’t return our calls,” he speaks calmly, “We’ll of course pay for the damages.”

“What do you want?” Hersh demands.

“As I said, to deliver a message to the one called Control,” he raises his voice and it thunders throughout the hall, “If she is here, she should hear this: Stop your pursuits. No good will come of these tiresome efforts. If it is a war you seek, a war you shall have. We can work together in stopping those who are dangerous, but the violent actions against our kind will no longer be tolerated. We are fewer, but we are greater. This is your last warning.”

Shaw clenches her jaw and before she can stop herself, she fires a shot at one of the vampires. He gasps in pain as the light round enters his thigh. The other members start firing rounds, but only hit air as the trio disappear through the ceiling in a flash.

When reinforcements arrive and the area is secured, they proceed to the conference room. Control looks unfazed by the threat and sits at the head of the table. The new systems IT specialist they hired a few weeks ago stumbles in moments later. She moves quietly as she begins setting up the computer next to Control.

Shaw had noticed her once or twice before, always a bundle of nerves. This woman definitely hadn’t had a real job before; she always appeared eager and anxious around authority. Loose waves fail away from her messy bun, some of the tendrils stuck behind her glasses. Shaw’s throat constricts as the woman brushes past her to reconnect cables and toggle switches, her shampoo lingering behind even after she moved away.

“You’re ready ma’am,” the woman replies simply before stepping to the side of the room.

“We all see where this is heading. These creatures think they are above the law. We are the law,” Control states. She presses a button on the remote and a video plays on the screen in front of them.

In the video a vampire is strapped to a table thrashing violently. Silver cuffs and straps bind him to a steel table. Doctors are moving around the room until one approaches the restrained party with a syringe. 

“This is the Samaritan serum,” Greer began proudly, “First of its kind, the first effective cure for vampirism.”

Shaw continues to watch the vampire on the video seize violently for what seems like minutes before going eerily still on the table. The IT woman turns from the video and a look of sadness flashes across her face. The video then cuts to a man conducting an interview with the subject who was strapped to the table before. He looked exhausted, but human.

“What is your name?”

“Eli Craft.”

“When did you become a nightwalker?”

“One hundred and seven years ago. I was a conductor for the Union railroad out west. I was attacked while on a run across Kansas.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Human,” he sobs, “Alive. I fe-I feel alive.”

Control pauses the video. “This is the answer to our PR nightmare ladies and gentleman. Mr. Greer and his company are offering us a chance to engage the vampires with a cure instead of death. The public says no more bloodshed. Fine. We can effectively treat these monsters instead.”

Shaw scoffs. Hersh shoots her a threatening look.

“Agent Shaw, something not to your liking?” Control inquires.

“No ma’am. I’m only concerned with the potential causalities that may result from this change in protocol. Using light rounds ensures that nightwalkers can be put down, permanently. What if the serum proves ineffective?” She directs her question to Greer, who is rocking back and forth on his heels as if his time is too valuable.

“I assure you Agent Shaw, Samaritan has proven effective on every one of our test subjects thus far. He gestures at Martine and Lambert. “My two best field agents will be assisting you on the first mission. You’ll find their work ethic more than adequate.”

Shaw nods and assumes she has embarrassed Hersh enough. Her eyes wander from Greer, catching the IT specialist watching her carefully. When Sameen notices, the woman quickly turns her head towards her feet. 

Shaw chuckles under her breath, clearly amused.

“If that’s all for now, Mr. Greer and I will leave you all to the specs ops briefing led by Ms. Groves here. Please see her if you have any mission technical requests,” Control concludes. She stands to leave with Mr. Greer and their private security.

“Mm okay. I’m uh Groves and I’ll be explaining some of the modifications to the specs of the operation,” she explains nervously, fumbling with the remote Control left behind. As she rambles on about the new earpieces and guns that’ll support the serum rounds, Shaw can’t help finding Groves annoyingly charming. Her eyes were deep and though she looks like a timid mouse, she speaks with assurance. 

Shaw snaps out of her thoughts hearing Martine and Lambert snicker at the IT specialist’s nerdy zeal. She shoots them a glare, returning them both to professionalism, before turning her attention back to Groves. Their eyes meet, Groves implying a silent thank you and Shaw absently nods in her direction. 

After the briefing, Hersh announces that the plane leaves at 0400, which leaves Shaw time to eat dinner, have a few beers, and a short nap. The others file out of the room quickly and Groves busies herself packing up the computer and accessories. Security protocols dictate equipment to be set up with members present before meetings commenced, and right after dismissal to prevent tampering. Shaw watches relief wash over the woman as she packs the tech away.

“Do you believe it’ll work?” She asks as if she had been aware of Shaw watching her all along. “The serum I mean.”

Shaw hesitates before shrugging, “I guess it doesn’t matter to me either way.”

Groves shakes her head and her eyes pierce Sameen’s. “I think it will work. But I think they should have a choice. And thank you for earlier...during the brief I mean, not a huge fan of public speaking.”

“Funny, I didn’t notice,” Shaw deadpans and smirks nonetheless. “But don’t you think being human beats being dead? You seem like one of those hippie types.”

Groves gets closer to Shaw. “Well I do enjoy watching Zoe Morgan. Does that make me one of those hippie types?” Groves tilts her head to the side with a grin.

Shaw rolls her eyes before stalking through the exit. 

“The camera loves you by the way!” Groves calls after her.


	2. No Friendly Fires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well she's pissed

Air in the jet is frigid, not to mention they are about to parachute over Vancouver. The cluster of nests were scattered along Interstate 5. The strategy is simple; hitting the largest nest in Vancouver and working south quickly enough that the last nest in Portland would not see them coming.

Shaw sits erect checking and rechecking her tactical gear. Martine acts just as thorough to Shaw’s approval. Hersh stands at the hatch revealing nothing in his eyes. The other members consisted of Grice, Brooks, Lambert, and a second trigger team acting as backup. 

At Hersh’s signal, they drop right outside of Grouse Mountain where another team awaits them with three black humvees. 

It takes no time for them to locate the first nest with the provided intel. Shaw’s heart races as she locks onto her first target, a woman who looks to be in her forties sucking a young boy who looks to be in his teens. He has recently expired.

Grice and Brooks move in first throwing two UV bombs onto the ground floor. Lambert and Martine take point on the roof. The three-story abandoned factory houses over eighty targets currently showing up on their satellite feed. 

“The more the merrier,” Lambert says through the comms.

The mission results were successful: Ninety-six percent treated and four percent deceased. Shaw hears the shit-eating grin Greer has through her earpiece.

“Good work all of you. Let’s proceed to the next site,” he commands.

A helicopter touches down to pick them up, as cargo trucks arrive to load up the newly turned humans.

Daylight was coming to an end by the time they reach the last nest. They only lost one man of the backup trigger team due to his carelessness, in Shaw’s opinion.

Unlike the previous site, the Portland location is well away from civilization. It's another old mill, but it reeks of death, much more so than the others.

Their satellite picks up movement of fifteen targets inside. All three squads descend on the building with UV bombs. They sweep every level and to Hersh’s surprise, no one is found. They reconvene on the ground floor for their orders.

Shaw gets that feeling again. Something is off with the satellite or their equipment. Right before Hersh gives the signal to retreat, the floor disappears beneath them. They fall into a large pit at least twenty feet below.

Shaw lands on her back, air leaving her lungs. She groans and struggles to her feet to see other team members doing the same. Lambert cries lowly that his leg is broken. Beyond the darkness that surrounds them, they hear low hissing. 

“Take aim,” Hersh orders, “They have us surrounded.”

With their light scopes enabled, it confirms what they all knew; there are over fifty vampires waiting and they will die in this pit. 

Shaw smirks. Hersh can’t help noticing the glint in her eyes.

“You’re a good soldier Shaw. One of the best,” he says, his eye never leaving his scope.

“Thanks Hersh,” Shaw replies plainly.

The nightwalkers attack in a swarm. The tactic of spraying wildly with their automatics is working, but it didn’t last long as three vampires lift Lambert into the air, ripping him in half. Martine kills two of them without flinching and the other surges towards her as she reloads, but he is shot down by a serum bullet provided by Grice.

Two more members of their team are taken and Shaw knows the battle is lost if they can’t get backup.

A vampire lunges at Shaw, but she ducks and hits them with the serum. She turns around and is quickly slammed into the wall by two more vampires.

“Look,” he hissed to his comrade, “It’s the pretty one from TV.” He turns his attention back to Shaw, “I hope you taste as good as you smell sweetheart.” He raises his fangs to her neck, but is shot by Hersh. Before Hersh can take out the second, another nightwalker tackles him to the ground.

Shaw struggles against the grip on her neck. The new tactical gear didn’t allow her to reach for her laser knife. Darkness begins to cloud her vision, and she smells blood on his breath as he reveals his fangs, again closing in on her neck.

“Stop.” He drops Shaw and turns to face the figure behind him. Shaw looks up gasping and recognizes her savior as one of the vampires who accessed their headquarters the day before. The other two men were also standing behind him, including the one she shot. 

“Why?” The vampire growls.

“She’s a friend of Cole’s. She’s to remain unharmed,” he affirms. 

“But Dan—“

“Enough! Master said no friendly fires,” he commands and the vampire hisses before leaving Shaw.

Fury courses through her. She glares at them, finally getting to her feet. “Cole?” Her voice is stern, but raspy from the throat hold.

The nightwalker only nods at her before flying off with his cohort. Shaw is breathing furiously, returning her attention to delivering as many rounds to the targets as possible. Only a few members of their team remain intact since the onslaught began.

“The back up team is moving in, take cover!” Hersh yells. They all dive as the UV bombs are drop. The sound is nearly deafening as Shaw lands on her stomach covering her ears and shielding her eyes. The dust settles, leaving the UV bombs still illuminating the pit. The remaining vampire targets are either dead or missing.

Grice finds Brooks missing half her skull. He buries his face in his arm sobbing to avoid the looks of his peers. Shaw remembers wanting to avoid similar stares after losing Cole, although she never cried. Brooks and Grice were both her recruits and trainees. She wants to say something, anything, but that’s not who she is. Instead she searches for any injured members that could've survived. She has no time for the dead.

Half-beaten and covered in blood, Shaw, Hersh, Grice, and Martine are pulled out of the nest. Mourning their fallen comrades, the jet ride home is silent. Shaw wasn’t in mourning however, she is furious. She has so many questions for Hersh, but she doesn't ask them. Instead Shaw thinks about the words she'd repeat to Cole, ‘Nothing good comes of asking questions.’ If only Cole was around now to answer a few questions she had for him. But again, she has no time for the dead.

Hours later, they were back in New York for their first formal debrief. Control, Greer, and a few other heads of policy formally gave their condolences and moves forward quickly as if it was business as usual. Sadly, it is.

So far, they had only a few details of this vampires’ league leader. They were old, estimating to be at least two thousand years old. The oldest they had encountered before was 1,679, an efficient and deadly predator. Nineteen squad members, including Cole, died during that mission. 

“How did they know we were coming?” Shaw asks immediately after recounting details of the mission. They each had to recount exact details as they remembered them.

“That’s being investigated at this time. Our initial thoughts were that the previous sites sent warning of our movements. It’s not such a stretch unfortunately,” Control explains rationally. “Their leader keeps to the shadows. We will draw them out. This strategy will be kept confidential, only accessible by the ops teams directly involved. We have them on the move and we will continue to move forward with Samaritan.” 

“Isn’t it odd they didn’t run or get any of the other nests to evacuate before we arrived? It seems to me they lured us into a trap under a gauze of easy raids,” Shaw replies sharply. She glances to the far side of the room where Groves is staring at her, hands fidgeting at her side. 

“Agent Shaw, we are all upset about the circumstances of the last raid, but the mission was an overall success. The last thing we need is for our enemy to make us question our loyalties.”

“She is right, my dear Sameen. Now is the time to present a united front,” Greer adds.

Shaw doesn’t respond, only nodding before allowing the proceedings to conclude. Groves wanders along of the edges of the room, waiting for everyone to clear out. She meanders her way closer to Shaw.

“I-I’m sorry about your friend. Brooks was her name, right?” Groves removes strands of hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

Shaw nods. “Thanks.” She wants to make the conversation longer, but conversing isn't one of her strong suits. 

“I’m glad you’re okay Sameen,” Groves’ gaze holds her.

She doesn’t know if it was losing another team member or the rush of being so close to death, but Shaw wants to devour the sheepish woman in front of her. Groves is far from her type, long limbs and almost delicate looking. But Shaw sees something hiding beneath, something she wants to unmask, even if it means breaking a few HR rules to unravel these secrets. She makes her decision.

“You wanna get outta here?” 

Groves’ eyes widen and Shaw thinks she can see her pupils dilate before turning away. “No. I uh don’t think that’s a good idea. And besides you’re hurt,” Groves points to a blood droplet running down Sameen’s neck.

The rejection is new for Shaw and it takes a moment for her to react. Any stranger would jump at the prospect of a one-night stand with her. For some reason, Groves’ rejection only intrigues Shaw more. Had she been wrong in assuming this woman was attracted to her? Even now, she sees desire dancing in Grove’s eyes.

“Yeah. Okay,” Shaw responds. She leaves the grand meeting hall quickly and exits the building into the cold night air.

\----

Shaw chooses a familiar bar with multiple exits. Wearing dark jeans, a black tee, and a thick jacket, she takes a stool at the bar ordering their best whiskey and a double bacon cheeseburger. The food is devoured minutes after it arrives. Feeling satisfied, Shaw orders her third whiskey and scans the bar for a candidate. She finds a possible bedmate at the end of the bar. He has tan skin, a clean-cut shave, and judging by his tight t-shirt and blue denim, a rock hard body. It didn’t take long for him to get the hint and walk over.

“Name’s Eric,” He says sliding into the stool next to her. “Can I get you another?”

“Sure.” She licks her lips, eyes wandering over his body. He motions for the bartender to bring two more and closes his tab.

He leans into her ear. “I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

“You and me both,” Shaw replies finishing off both whiskeys before hopping off the stool. He throws a wad of cash on the bar, fumbling to follow her out.

“Your place,” she orders. Without needing to be told twice, Eric hails a cab for them.

Shaw strips unceremoniously and is in fact all business. She’s not complaining when she sees what Eric has to offer once he discards his clothes. He smells sweaty, and makes good use of his hands lifting her up onto the wall. 

She yanks his head forward kissing him hard, grinding her wetness over his stiff cock. He gasps as he slides into her. She wishes it was someone else, the same someone who rejected her earlier.

She quietly comes after him, eyes sealed shut. He asks for her phone number, as they all did, but he was rebuffed, as they all were. A taxi ride and twenty minutes later, she slips into her own bed exhausted from the day. Her muscles ache, but her mind keeps racing about Cole, about the vampires he worked with, and a shy woman who still intrigues her. 

\----

It’s four AM when her cell goes off the next morning. It’s Hersh.

“Sir, You do know it’s my day off?” She stretches her limbs anyway preparing to get up.

“Duty calls Shaw. Plane leaves in an hour. We’ll be waiting downstairs.” He ends the call. Shaw peaks out her window and sees the familiar black Denali parked out front. She gets ready in less than ten minutes.

“We have a tip on the leader from a trusted source,” he starts as soon as Shaw slips into the seat beside him, “Apparently he has compounds all over the globe, even one right here on our doorstep in New York.” He hands her a thick file.

“Hersh, I have to voice my concern about the mission. Until we know if there’s a leak, shouldn’t we halt all operations,” her resolve is firm.

“You’re a good soldier Shaw. And we have our marching orders. Yes, something about this does seem…rushed, but our mission is clear. Affirmative?”

“Affirmative.” Shaw’s gut churns, but her expression remains neutral.

All trigger teams gather several miles outside the compound’s perimeter. Control authorizes over a dozen teams to take down the hostile. The little they learned from the last elder vampire they encountered was all they had to go on to prepare for the league's leader; it wouldn’t be affected by sunlight, silver may slow it down, decapitation works as a permanent solution. Not to mention they would be extremely strong and incredibly fast. Any vampire can turn into a bat apparently, but only an elder can control them in this form.

Shaw goes through her ammunition, taking in many unfamiliar faces. She's stunned to see one familiar face in the crowd. Groves sits on the stairs of one of the mobile surveillance vans, fingers typing furiously on her laptop. Shaw hesitates before walking over.

“Hey stranger,” Groves greets her with a strained smile.

“Hey yourself. Didn’t expect you to be here,” she says trying to appear aloof, “Not many nerds get to come play in the field.”

Groves shrugs returning her attention back to the screen. “The device you’ll use to trap the leader has to be set remotely. Sadly, none of you possess the ability to do it as quickly as needed. It’s one of those all hands on deck situations,” she answers exasperated.

“Did I offend you?” Shaw asks picking up on the IT specialist’s slightly pessimistic demeanor.

“No, it’s nothing. I just figured you for more of a long game kinda girl.”

Shaw fixes her expression into confusion to Grove’s amusement.

She stands up and uses her index finger to trace a hickey forming right below Shaw’s collarbone. The shorter woman shivers at the touch and Groves leans in to whisper by her ear, “I can smell him all over you. And trust me, you can do better.” Shaw breathes deeply as Groves returns to sitting on the stairs. “Mission formation is starting. I’ll see you soon.”

Shaw blinks a few times before returning to her team. She swallows thickly trying to focus on anything besides the slender finger that still burned against her skin. The mission is underway and she is relieved to have a bigger focus again. 

At daybreak, they move into position. Grice and Shaw are first in taking the main entrance outside the compound. At the signal, they throw the flash UV bombs and storm the front. After a quick sweep of any traps, they move up to the next level. It’s not long before shrieking is heard on the top floor and one of the gunmen is soaring through the air, a massive swarm of bats carrying and devouring him. The creatures move in waves, trying to pick off the ops teams one by one. 

“The leader controls the swarm. He has to be here,” Hersh announces to them through the comms. “Send in the girl with the device. Make sure she’s covered!”

Knowing whom the girl is, Shaw continues ducking the black winged rodents, trying to clear a path for Groves to enter. Flanked by Shaw on her right and Grice on her left, Groves enters wearing tactical gear and holding a black box. She sits down in the center of the room as bullets and bats continue to fly. 

Shaw watches her carefully as she removes what looks like a amber crystal and a futuristic battery. She connects the two parts and types something into the keyboard attached to the box. A pulse moves through the room, bringing a ringing pain to their ears, and causing them all to fall to their knees. The pain is brief and when they can stand again, they discover most of the bats are motionless on the ground, some still falling.

Groves has a knowing smirk that Shaw hates to admit is kinda hot.

Hersh gives the order, “Inject them with the serum, they should convert to human.” It’s Hersh who shoots the first creature on the ground with a serum dart. It twitches, but doesn’t take a human form.

“What’s up with the duds Hersh?” Shaw asks watching all the other darts having the same effect. 

Hersh’s secure line buzzes in his ear. After a few seconds, he ends the call and immediately aims his gun at Groves sitting on the ground.

“Step away Shaw, carefully,” he commands. Shaw hesitates before moving away. Once off to the side, she looks between Groves and Hersh not liking or understanding the change in circumstances.

“She tricked us. She’s one of them. The device is some kind of ethereal stimulus, making all the serum on-site useless,” he explains.

Groves slowly stands up, eyes trained on Sameen.

“I said don’t move!” Hersh orders, signaling for the other triggermen to take aim, “Control wants you alive, but that doesn’t mean we won’t destroy you.”

She takes off her glasses. “You’re right about everything Agent Hersh,” she says almost seductively. Her awkward mannerisms are gone. Her posture is erect and Groves is much taller than Sameen realized, having only seen Groves hunch over. The big brown pools that hid behind her glasses are blazing red. She removes the clip from her hair and the tresses fall gloriously over her shoulders. “But I’m not one of them. They are all of me.” Her voice echoes and the walls vibrate. “And as far as taking or killing me? Well good luck.”

“Who are you?” Shaw barks, eyes unblinkingly at the devastatingly attractive foe in front of her.

“For those loyal to me, I am called Master. But my friends call me Root,” she says coolly, winking at Sameen, “But you can call me whatever you want.” 

She rises off the ground, hovering and lifting her arms. The seemingly incapacitated bats begin shifting back into their human vampire forms, their fangs ready. 

“Use the light rounds now!” Shaw shouts firing upon the targets, flipping a switch to change her clip.

She charges up stairs to get a better shot at Root. The vampire leader pins her to the wall by her throat, legs dangling before she can even line up her scope.

“Why do this? Why all the fucking theatrics?” Shaw hisses.

“I have a flare for drama,” she coos. Her eyes are still blazing and Shaw subconsciously licks her lips before tapping back into her rage.

“No shit.” 

“I’m not against a serum Sameen, I’m just not behind this one. It’s not a cure.”

“Fuck you and the serum. You killed them, you killed Cole,” Shaw bites back.

She thinks of the recon mission. Cole’s team wasn’t supposed to engage, but simply watch and report the vampire elder leaders’ meeting. From what she read on the report, one of the elders sensed their presence and he went rabid. All the other leaders simply flew off. She knows now Root had to have been there, before flying away into the night as one of her brethren wreaked havoc. 

“You’re wrong. Greer is the real monster in this story and Control has no clue. She’s in over her head,” she lowers Sameen to the ground and adjusts her eyes back to normal, “Cole was my ally. Who do you think vetted me months before I got the IT position in spec ops?”

Shaw shakes her head. It takes her a few moments to realize she’s not being held in place anymore and she’s staring at Root, unable to move on her own accord. She’s seen their vampire mind tricks before. This had to be the reason Root consumes her thoughts even now. Shaw knows it. 

“I’m not controlling you sweetie,” Root purrs stepping closer, “It’s all you.” Her lips move closer to Shaw's, who can only watch as her own body betrays her. Shaw slightly parts her lips in anticipation.

A member of her squad is flung through the air, crashing on top of the landing next to them, bringing Shaw back to the mission at hand.

All the anger and frustration take hold. From Root’s lies to her fallen comrades, it all comes flooding back to her senses. She raises her gun at vampire elder and fires. 

The vampire leader is standing next to her in a blink, snapping the gun in half. Shaw’s uncontrollable rage is slightly dampened by a hint of arousal as Root reveals her fangs, running her tongue over them, as she lifts Shaw back into the air by her throat.

“And just when we were really starting to connect.” She tosses Shaw over the railing with a flick of her wrist and the smaller woman lands hard below. Her vision is fuzzy and her head throbs. Getting to her feet is difficult so she crawls over some of the bodies that broke her fall instead. She scans the area for the box Root brought in, hoping it would provide answers, but it’s missing. 

Not until she is back on her feet, albeit unsteadily, did see the score. Backup is on the way, but they are outnumbered and defeated. All teams retreat before receiving the order, which is the smartest call they made all day.

Back at the rendezvous point, the injured and casualties are loaded into medical vans. Sweat trickles down Shaw’s face and her blood boils. She strikes the van Root was sitting in earlier over and over again, until her knuckles start to bruise and bleed. Grice places a hand on her shoulder from behind, and she almost strikes him.

“Whoa, whoa. It’s just me Shaw,” Grice says holding his hands up defensively. “We have to move out. There’s a code black back at headquarters, for obvious reasons.”

Her stare is blank. “I should’ve known. There was something about her.”

He looks at her with concern and she despises it.

“Let’s go,” she growls, heading towards their vehicle.


	3. Just Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw makes a public confession that could be her end.

Headquarters is chaos. Reporters, protestors, and military guards cover the main gate. Inside isn’t much better. Government officials and triggerman fill the main lobby. The formal debrief in the main meeting hall is already underway. 

Control's face is red from yelling and this is one small joy for Shaw. She takes a seat next to Grice. She finished providing her official report after Hersh and asks to address the panel, which they allow.

“I was told by the vampire fugitive known as Root that the serum is not a cure.” Shaw targets Greer.

Murmurs spread throughout the room

“Agent Shaw, are we to take the word of the same being who infiltrated your organization, seemingly by the aid of your former associate, over hundreds of scientists?” Greer questions.

“No, things just don’t seem to add up Greer and I wouldn’t know anything about Cole’s hobbies,” she responds with a neutral expression. 

“Who said anything about Michael Cole?” He smirks and Martine leans in to whisper into his ear. Shaw’s seethes at the trip up because it’s not like her. She blames the lack of sleep.

“I have so few associates, if we’re all being honest. He seemed like the most logical conclusion. I guess what I want to know is, where are the new humans?” Shaw returns.

Greer’s smirk falls a little and before he can answer, Hersh interrupts. 

“Shaw, stand down,” he orders.

She glares at him.

“I said stand down,” he repeats.

Shaw returns to her seat, eyes never leaving the wall clock while the meeting drawls on for hours.

“From what our the security sector reports, Root made several hacks into our main frame. It was her who altered the satellite feed during the first mission. We don’t know the extent of her hack, but it is massive. She was privy to highly classified details of our engagements, weapons, and tactics. The vampire leader is now a wanted fugitive by FBI, CIA, NSA, you fucking name it,” she announces. 

Control displays a picture of Root on the screen. Shaw’s eyes for the first time leave the clock and look into the large brown pools staring back at her. It’s Groves’ badge ID photo. Even after seeing the vampire elder display such power and dominance, Shaw can’t help remembering the timid woman fiddling with work cables. A mask. 

“Root will be taken dead or alive. All resources are now reserved for this effort,” she concludes. 

Shaw follows Hersh towards the door, but Control tells him they need to chat privately. 

Grice is waiting for her in the hall.

“Wanna grab some food and drink the town dry? Probably won’t have downtime for a while,” he asks.

“Sure. Mind if I shower and catch a few zzz's in the bunks before meeting you? 

"Yeah I should probably do the same."

Hours later, they’re relieved to find the dining room not as busy as they assumed. They order scotch, steaks, and eat in silence.

“I think you’re right,” he says staring into his third glass, “Something’s been off for some time now. I brought it up to Brooks myself. But she—“

Shaw doesn’t look at him. She understands if he needs to release emotions. It’s what normal people did. Luckily for her, no tears come.

“But she was a little more like you. Told me to keep my eyes forward.”

Shaw blanks at those words and before she can respond, Hersh paces towards them.

“Hoped you enjoyed your break. Grice, you’re running point for a recon mission down south. Looks like another compound owned by our fugitive. Shaw you have another date with Zoe.”

Grice smirks. “Have fun Shaw,” he taunts before leaving.

“Hersh I’m your best agent. Why the hell am I being sidelined?” She demands.

“Not my call. Zoe is demanding another interview, we’re contractually obligated to work with her outlet, and Control likes the way you handle yourself on camera. Your composure is good. Composure looks like we have nothing to hide. We leave in fifteen.” He exits and Shaw finishes up her drink before following. 

\----

Half an hour later, Shaw is back in the interview chair, being doused with quick makeup touches. She scowls and ensures she’s getting a good feed on her earpiece. Control thought it best if she didn’t go off script.

Zoe sits in the chair across from her going over notes with a producer.

“I’m not going to play as nice as last time.” Zoe informs with a smile.

“I’m not feeling very friendly myself.” Shaw rolls her eyes. 

Taping begins soon after. 

“Good evening, I’m Zoe Morgan and this is a special edition of Brass Tax. Once again we are with Agent Sameen Shaw of the Nocturne Initiative. Thanks for joining us.”

Shaw only nods.

“Today there was a raid conducted on a New York dwelling, a home for multiple vampires. According to the police, there were no human remains. Sorry let me rephrase that, there were no human remains when you first arrived.”

“That is correct. We were given false information due to a breach in our systems by a vampire fugitive named Root,” Shaw repeats Control.

“Fifty government agents lost their lives today on one piece of bad intel. Where’s the responsibility here? Now they want to blame the nightwalkers. That’s oddly convenient,” Zoe coaxes.

“Isn’t it?”

‘Easy Agent Shaw, you’re following my lead here.’ Control warns.

“I mean you’re a reporter Zoe. You don’t always get the facts right,” Shaw corrects.

Zoe smirks. “You got me there. As a journalist I don’t, but if I worked in defense controlling thousands of weapons and lives, I’d work a little harder to do so.”

Shaw’s knuckles whiten gripping the arms of the chair, her anger starting to peek through. Zoe is right and it pisses her off since she tried to warn her superiors of this very thing.

“Agent Shaw, is it true that your agency is working with Decima Technologies to deliver a serum that is supposed to cure vampirism?”

Shaw stares blankly. Control keeps repeating the word deny, but Shaw can’t find her voice to say it out loud. Instead she thinks of Root’s warning. She hated the vampire leader and vows to kill her, but she didn’t think Root was lying, at least about Samaritan.

“Agent Shaw?” Zoe asks again looking puzzled. 

“That’s false.” She can almost hear the sigh of relief from Control. “I’m not certain it’s a cure.”

The electricity in the building goes out. The emergency lights enable, but they’re not very illuminating. Shaw withdraws the nano from her boot and looks around to find Hersh, but he and the armed guards are nowhere to be found. Shaw, Zoe, and a few other studio workers are the only ones on the set this late.

Shaw hears hissing from the shadows. She closes her eyes and counts at least eight vampire hostiles, concentrating on their shifts in movement. Her earpiece is silent when she tries for Control. 

“Everyone run to the back office now!” Shaw shouts. They all run towards the hunter as she fires while retreating. She hears two targets fall, but knows she only has half a clip of light rounds remaining.

A vampire steps into her view. She remembers the woman from the first mission. She had just killed a teenager before Shaw shot her with the serum.

“I guess that answers my questions about Greer,” she mutters to herself.

She hears footsteps behind her and turns to find Zoe discarding her heels. 

“Zoe, get the hell out of here!” Shaw commands.

“I was just about to tell you the same thing,” she replies. She walks closer and stands next to the shorter woman.

Before Shaw can respond, a deep rumble comes from beyond the shadows, catching her attention and that of all the vampires. A large silver wolf prowls forward, royal blue eyes glowing. It’s at least five feet in height and snarling, revealing a huge set of sharp teeth. 

Zoe turns her head to look at Shaw. “Don’t worry, he’s a friend.” She winks.

The wolf surges forward, jaws clamping onto one of the nightwalkers, ripping the arm from its body. 

Shaw begins firing at the other vampires, Zoe following suit with her own gun in hand. One of the creatures gets the drop on Zoe and lifts her off the ground. The wolf leaps into the air, ripping the vampire down with ease. 

Shaw ducks one vampire who leaps from the shadows on her left and hits them between the eyes with a light round. The wolf takes a charging vault at two vampires, but they evade him. He pursues one, while the other slams Shaw into the wall. Bracing for impact is the only reason she’s not out cold. She falls to the floor, back against the wall.

The woman vampire kneels in front of her. “Greer says hello,” she taunts. Shaw lifts her gun, but the creature bites her throat and rips through the tendons twice. Blood sprays everywhere, leaving Shaw gasping for air. 

Zoe shoots the vampire with a light round and hurries to Shaw’s side. She lays the dying woman on her back. “John, get over here quick!” 

The wolf rips the head off the last vampire as one retreats. He then joins Zoe by Shaw's side.

Shaw’s own fingers wrap around her throat trying to stop the bleeding. As a trained medical doctor, she knows the odds are not in her favor. With this wound, she has another minute or two tops. 

“She tried to save my people John and me. Harold will understand. We are running out of time. Do it now!” Zoe commands, looking into the wolf’s eyes. 

Shaw feels a throb, maybe even a pull, on her leg. The blood loss restricts her movement and the feeling in her limbs. She struggles through her failing vision to see the wolf’s jaws latched onto her thigh.

‘Just great,’ she thinks, feeling herself slipping further and further into darkness. She sees red eyes burning through her that fade to brown and long chestnut waves falling over her face as Root hovers over her. 'Just great'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter shifts to Root :0


	4. Dining Alone

Root tosses Sameen over the railing and bolts to the floor below, everyone moving in slow motion around her. She has time to gather a pile of bodies for Sameen to land on, retrieve the box, and fly through the built-in escape corridor before anyone can notice.

Being over 2,000 years old has its advantages. 

She arrives at her Dallas compound soon after. It’s her least favorite dwelling, but also the most secure one in this country. Approaching the grand archway, the doors open revealing two servants at the entrance with their heads bowed.

“Are they here?” Root asks.

“Yes Master,” one replies.

She sighs, “We’ve talked about this Cyrus, if you wait on me hand and foot, at least call me Root.”

“They await you in the main hall Mas-Root,” Cyrus informs.

“Thank you.” She turns to leave, but stops and places a finger on her chin. “Could you also prepare my dinner?”

“Anything specific Miss?”

She quirks an eyebrow, thrilled by the possibilities. “Absolutely. Let’s see: Persian, dark hair, female, the stronger the better. Actually, make it two.” They scurry to call the host agency for their Master’s provisions, an agency she also owns.

Root doesn’t nest. She stopped the habit centuries ago, once she became immune to the sun. Instead she lives all over the world with her council and a rotating group of servants. Her council consists of her three progenies, the fourth having long passed.

Daizo, Jason, and Daniel huddle around a large round table in the middle of the room in heated discussion.

“Root!” Daizo hobbles over to her and she places a light kiss on his forehead.

“How’s your leg?”

“Still healing, but it’s okay.” He shrugs, and she gives him another gentle kiss on the forehead before handing the box over to him.

“It worked boys. The inverted helix defeated Samaritan on our test run.”

“We just got word moments before you arrived Root. The human casualty toll is more than we hoped, but only two vampire casualties,” Daniel says beaming.

Her smile falls a bit when she thinks of how Sameen will respond to another defeat. “Good news all things considered. How are we looking for phase two Jason?”

He shifts uncomfortably. “There are stirrings. Some factions are concerned about the number of lives this is costing us.”

“To hell with them! They would have nothing without her,” Daniel adds. “I’m guessing these are the same factions that continue to use humans as disposable juice boxes behind Root’s back? That’s why we chose those locations for the raids. And besides, the last mission just proves that the human agents are suffering as well.”

“Yes because the fifty human agents killed today balances out the five thousand of us killed or captured in the last year! The factions are not wrong!” Jason raises his voice. “At this rate, we’ll lose half our race in pointless traps. We should end this tireless back and forth with the Initiative. ”

“How can you say that Daniel? The humans want to control us; to turn us into what they already assume us to be, monsters that can be tamed. I’ll die before I’d let that happen to me or to any of you,” Daizo defends.

“You speak of valor? Well there’s the door Daizo,” he scoffs. “We’re not on the front lines, but nestled here in the bosom of Her council.” His words are laced with venom.

“Silence,” Root says quietly, but it’s enough to halt the discussion. “Jason’s right. I can’t keep putting our brothers in harm’s way, even if they deserve it. That’s not how I lead. And it’s not how we win.”

Their eyes widen in surprise.

“That’s why phase two will be executed by the four of us, and maybe a few other volunteers.” She states simply. “But tell the faction leaders if I hear of any more dead humans due to careless feedings under their watch, they’ll deal with me. ”

They nod in unison.

“It is my honor to accept this task with you Master,” Jason says lifting his gaze to hers.

“And I,” Daizo adds.

“And I,” Daniel agrees.

She bows her head in gratitude. “Any word on the location?”

“Unfortunately not, however, we have narrowed the prospects down significantly. My estimation is at least two months,” Jason answers.

“Good. That leaves more than enough time for the dust to settle while we prepare,” she concludes.

Root starts to discard the clothing she had worn all day. Her disciples’ eyes all fall to the ground, as it is blasphemy to cast one’s eyes on an elder’s bare form without explicit permission. When she finished shedding the remaining traces of Samantha Groves, a servant appears with her robe. It’s black  and made of silk with her red insignia stitched on the back.

Cyrus enters once she’s robed.

“Your dinner has arrived. I'll have them bathed and sent to your private quarters.”

“No bathing and here is fine,” she answers, lying down on her large leather chaise. Sameen was unkempt, bruised and bloodied, with dirt always caked under her nails. She smelled of sweat and anger most times. For her desires surging within, Root could not allow them to bathe.

Cyrus leaves and returns moments later with her meal.

The Persian women take in their surroundings, eyes finally falling on Root. One has sharp features and is more slender, yet very toned. The other woman is shorter, with fuller breasts and curves. Root takes them in slowly and gestures them over with her index finger.

Jason scowls at the sight.

“Boys if you’ll excuse me, I have to replenish. Tonight I prefer to dine alone. A little privacy please.” Root sits up, takes their wrists, and pulls them down on either side of her.

Daniel and Daizo leave immediately, but Jason lingers, his eyes unblinking at Root’s actions.

“Something I can do for you Jason?” She asks, casually running her fingers along the thigh of the shorter woman as the other sucked Root’s neck.

“Just admiring tonight’s menu. Illuminating choice,” he says, voice conveying jealousy. He leaves without waiting for Root to respond.

Not that she would have anyway. Her focus is elsewhere,nails raking tan skin and her tongue tasting light sweat. Root imagines Sameen spread beneath her. Pulling her closer, meeting the thrashing of her fingers, inviting the sting of her fangs, and moaning her name. She draws her fangs and the women whimper with anticipation, eager to be ravaged.

After a while of playing with her food, the two guests are climaxing simultaneously, being pushed over the edge by three relentless fingers each, Root languidly draining them until she’s had her fill. Live meals at the peak of orgasm always tasted the best.

They’re tipped generously for their services and escorted back to their homes. She lies back on the chaise, slowly running a finger down her chest until she gets to her torso and undoes the robe. As her hand continues towards her center, Root closes her eyes and shudders thinking of the neck she wants to mark more than anything.

Of how the muscles strain there when Sameen clenches her jaws. She licks her lips as her fingers circle her clit, sliding another hand down to her entrance. Working herself up this way never happened and she can’t help the indulgence.

Root enjoys sex, but long lost the urge for a reciprocal touch. The last _mutual_  encounter was decades ago and it was not her finest hour. In her defense, she had just discovered the effects of feeding on humans that had done a new drug called ecstasy. Instead she pleasures her hosts, enjoying the lust in their eyes and the taste of dopamine coursing through their veins as they come. Her guests never saw more than a sliver of pale skin that ran between her breasts.

She’d been intrigued by many humans before. Great philosophers, inventors, true visionaries, but nothing quite this demanding. Root realized this two days ago at the Nocturne Initiative headquarters.

She smelled the blood floors away. That only happened if it was exposed. She couldn’t help staring at Sameen as she grilled Control about the failure of the last raid. Root didn’t see a wound on her, but she knew she was bleeding somewhere. It’s powerful essence made Root shiver, something that hadn’t occurred since Hanna. And this felt ten times stronger.

It wasn’t until after the meeting and standing in front of Sameen that she saw the red stream running down the side of her neck, no doubt from a blow to the head. She had to look away before the human agent noticed the blazing red tint to her eyes.

Root had to commend her own restraint when Sameen essentially asks to bed her. A lesser creature would have taken the exquisite woman on one of the surrounding desks, but to her own extreme displeasure, Root had her own mission to complete.

She comes with a sharp hiss reflecting on the missed opportunity, arching into her own touch, thighs quaking.

Not long after withdrawing her fingers, there’s a knock at the door and she ties her robe before she answers. It’s Daizo.

“Root there’s something you should see,” He gestures for her to follow him.

“I'll change and meet you momentarily.” She changes into tight jeans and a loose t-shirt before heading to the common room.

Her council is watching the television as she enters. She smirks at Sameen Shaw on the screen.

_“Today there was a raid conducted on a New York dwelling, a home for multiple vampires. According to the police, there were no human remains. Sorry let me rephrase that, there were no human remains when your first arrived.”_

_“That is correct. We were given false information due to a breach in our systems by a vampire fugitive named Root.”_

“Looks like you’re famous,” Daniel says winking at Root.

_“Agent Shaw, is it true that your agency is working with Decima Technologies to deliver a serum that is supposed to cure vampirism?”_

_…_

_“Agent Shaw?”_

_“That’s false. I’m not certain it’s a cure.”_

Root’s eyes light up. Sameen believes her after all, or at least about the cure. The broadcast is cut and she senses something is wrong.

Jason watches the anguish wash over her and it angers him.

“What was that?” Daizo asks.

“Not anything good. I’m heading to see for myself,” Root says. Before she can grab her favorite leather jacket and boots, Jason is by her side with a tight grip on her wrist.

“This human is not our concern,” he growls.

Root snatches her wrist away and stares him down at the affront. He has no choice but to drop to his knees, immediately feeling the scorn of his sire.

“I’m sorry Master. New York is crawling with all the government’s manpower and all of them looking for you. As a promise to Cole, we assured to spare Shaw's life by our hands. He was owed that as our ally, but we’ve fulfilled that promise. She can’t be our concern now,” he pleads.

“She’s not _our_ concern Jason. She’s mine.” She runs a hand through his hair, symbolizing forgiveness, making him tremble. “Don’t follow me and stay on alert until I return.”

She takes flight against the night air, with all the speed she can muster. Having recently fed, she hopes her mach speed won't drain her as quickly.

Roots lands on a skyscraper in the middle of Manhattan. She closes her eyes to sense Sameen and fails. She runs to Zoe’s studio located on the thirtieth floor of an office building.

Sameen’s blood is pooled near a far wall. She hovers over the spot before inhaling deeply and running her tongue through it. Her fangs engage and her stomach clenches uncontrollably. She feels that Shaw is alive, but barely. There’s something masking her scent which doesn’t allow Root to follow her. She recognizes it as a werewolf’s masking tactics.

She sighs in relief. Root is familiar with most werewolves and knew them to be generally peaceful. This werewolf in particular she’s encountered before. He is part of an alliance, led by a man masked in more secrecy than the vampire elder herself.

Root hears the missile closing in and has only a few seconds before it strikes, no doubt Control’s way of ensuring Sameen’s body is taken care of.

Flying from the window and back into the night’s sky, she wonders if they’re smart enough to blame Root for the explosion. 

The missile strikes, flames being drawn in her wake. She smiles. Root didn’t know where they had taken her, but at least she knows Sameen is safe.


	5. A Wolf at the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw gets a history lesson while Root appears determined. Some familiar faces are introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like a few anons are not a fan of this fic's storyline because they hate vamp/werewolf AUs. With that said, I'll probably update less. **Trolling not very cool**
> 
> The title of this chapter is the name of a Radiohead song. You know...the best band in the world. And had to give them a shot out seeing as the POI Season 3 finale (the best season) used one of my favorite songs to end the episode. 
> 
> Can this show honestly give me my life back? LOL

\----

Shaw’s eyes flutter open to the beeping of a heart monitor, head pounding and limbs feeling heavier than bricks. Her skin felt ablaze and the sheets beneath her drenched in sweat. 

She groans at the soreness throughout her body and struggles to sit up. The room is unfamiliar, but not exactly a cell or death. It’s tasteful and expensive. She scowls when she notices a portly man with curly hair sitting at a small table across the room. He takes his attention away from his cellphone and scrambles to the door. “Hey Finch! She’s up and she don’t look happy.”

Within moments a small man hobbles through the doorway wearing glasses and a dapper three-piece suit. A tall man in a black suit, whose blank yet stern expression seems familiar to her, joins him. Followed by a black woman, who quirks an inquisitive eyebrow in Shaw’s direction, and Zoe.

All eyes are on her, but no one says a thing. With the unbearable discomfort of her body, someone had better start talking.

“Zoe, what the hell is this,” her voice low, as she yanks the IV out of her arm. She winces as the throbbing in her head overtakes her.

“Ms. Shaw, please remain calm,” says the man in glasses.

She grits her teeth and falls backwards unable to hold her body up anymore.

“Who the hell are you?” She demands.

“My name is Harold Finch and these are my associates. You already know Ms. Morgan. The man who was watching over you is Det. Lionel Fusco and this is Det. Joss Carter. You’ve also met my associate John Reese.”

Her eyes narrow at John and she shakes her head slowly.

“That’s not a surprise. He may have looked differently during your last encounter,” he explains.

“I don’t really care about that right now Finch. I wanna know what happened. How did I get here?” She tries to sit up again as the pounding subsides slightly and her limbs are not as painful.

“Your former employers of the Initiative tried to kill you after your little on-air admission,” Finch offers hesitantly. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

She closes her eyes to concentrate. “Doing an interview with Zoe and uh storming out I guess,” she tries. “Then I had a work thing.”

Finch gives Zoe a confused look.

“She referring to our first interview,” Zoe suggests.

“First?” Shaw asks, “I wouldn’t do that more than once.”

“You did actually. In fact, you’ve been unconscious for three days Ms. Shaw,” Harold provides.

Her eyes wander over the group and their anxious expressions.

“Perhaps I can help you with your memories,” Finch says, taking a tentative step forward.

Shaw watches him carefully, but makes no effort to stop him as he places a hand on her head. He closes his eyes and she imagines this is what lightning feels like. Her body jolts back and in a flash it all comes back to her: the mission, the interview, the attack, the wolf…and Root.

Stumbling backwards, he releases her.

“What the hell was that?” She gasps.

“An explanation for another day,” he says, looking drained and sitting at the foot of her bed.

She struggles to regain her breath, suddenly feeling the throbbing in her head again.

“I...I-I died,” Shaw whispers.

“Not quite.”

“The vampire. She got the drop on me and ripped…” She looks at Zoe to confirm and brings a hand to her throat, but feels no wound. “I don’t understand.”

“You were close to death Ms. Shaw, as close as one could get I suppose. It left Mr. Reese and Ms. Morgan with an executive decision.”

“What kind of executive decision?” She growls.

“One that saved your life,” John asserts, “You’re welcome.”

She snarls at him, sensing something familiar she still can’t place. Had it not been for the burning and fatigue in her body, she would have kicked his ass right then and there.

“A drastic decision too, I’m afraid. Are you familiar with the lycan fae genealogy?” Finch asks.

“Werewolves? Not really a huge focus at the Initiative. Didn’t think they really existed until that night. What does that have to do with anything?” Another memory flashes, seeing the wolf attack her before she passed out. She rips the sheet back, revealing a large bite mark on her thigh.

She narrows her eyes at John. “I-I’m one of them now aren’t I? You did this to me?”

John curtly nods.

“Yes Ms. Shaw and if he hadn’t, you’d be dead right now,” Finch adds.

Shaw never feels panic, but she knows this would be the time to do so. She clenches her fists in the sheets and groans at the growing discomfort returning to her limbs.

“The suffering that you are feeling is common the first day after the transmutation completes. Think of it as your body adjusting to its new physiology, making room for your wolf. It generally lasts twenty-four hours and after that, you should be balanced. Well more or less,” he explains. “I’m afraid the pain is somewhat of a rite of passage.”

Shaw struggles to her feet. “I don’t have time for this. My mission…the target…her trail’s getting cold.”

“Please let us help you Ms. Shaw,” Finch beseeches, “Given your previous employer’s drastic dismissal policy, it’s fair to assume you’re no longer obligated to hunt down this target.”

She ignores him.

“Besides, I think Root’s trail is always cold. She’s always preferred it that way.”

She stops and glares at him. “You know her?”

“Yes, we have crossed paths from time to time.”

“Even better. You can point me in the right direction.”

“I’ll make a deal with you. Stay here--let us teach you about your new _self_. Once I know you’re not a threat to the public, I’ll give you all the information I have on Root.” He says, offering his hand.

Shaw looks between the Finch and his associates.

She takes his hand in a firm shake. “Fine, but only because I’m out of a job and my body feels like it’s full of hot rocks,” she says, dropping onto the bed again.

Finch sighs. “Thank you. For now we’ll leave you to rest and I’ll bring you some food shortly.”

“Can you make it a--”

“New York strip, rare, with a loaded baked potato? Indeed,” Finch interrupts.

She gives him a confused and exasperated look before lying back down.

“I’ll make it two. Your appetite will be much greater than it use to be,” he adds, turning to leave.

“Then you better make it four,” Shaw grumbles.

Carter chuckles at the remark as they all file out behind Finch.

Shaw closes her eyes and absorbs this turn of fate.

\----

She awakes the next day to discover Harold was right. The pain had subsided, but she didn’t feel exactly balanced.

Sound overwhelms her: the buzzing of the fly outside her window, the incessant dripping of IV fluid, and a car crash a few blocks away are only a few noises of the strange orchestra. If that isn’t bad enough, it’s way too bright, causing her to shield her eyes.

She sniffs the air. To her delight pastries are close by.

Shaw detects something else. It’s deafens all the other senses, making her whine in the back of her throat and her abdomen to constrict. It’s faint or maybe just fleeting, and although she doesn’t know what it is, it sends her racing to the bedroom window. Panting heavily, she fumbles to undo the lock and slides the pane up. She nearly keels over, smelling the intoxicating scent freely now. Just as she decided to surge through the opening to follow it, Finch appears with donuts and coffee.

“Morning Ms. Shaw. You’re looking better,” he says, choosing to ignore her perch on the windowsill.

Shaw releases a breath, attempting to steady her heart’s erratic rhythm and closes the window.

She stalks towards him, grabbing the bag of pastries and coffee cup. “Thanks Finch,” she says, leaving the room.

Shaw takes in the expansive loft style floor plan. There are several rooms along the second floor, with books and art filing the space in between. Sophisticated modern furniture covers the first floor below.

“In the adjoining lavatory to your room, you will find everything you’ll need to freshen up, clothing included. Please join us downstairs when you’re done. We have much to discuss.”

She nods and finishes another donut and the coffee before heading to the bathroom. Shaw never really desired a life of excess, but she didn’t mind it either.

After a long hot shower, she dresses in the black jeans, and a long-sleeve black V-neck that fits her perfectly. She finds Carter and Reese in hushed conversation when she comes downstairs. She doesn’t know why they even bothered, as she could hear everything from the shower.

For the most part, she tuned it out. That was until her ears perked up at the name Root. Apparently a missile hit Zoe’s office building. Control’s attempt to tidy up no doubt and Root got the blame.

She looks at John. “Thanks for biting me,” she mutters through a mouthful of donut.

John smirks. “Just don’t make me regret it.”

“Glad to see you in the land of the living,” Joss adds.

Shaw shrugs. “Only eight lives left.”

Finch clears his throat and gestures for her to follow him. “This way Ms. Shaw.” He leads her down a hallway and into a large library, John and Joss trailing behind. A long table covered in old scrolls sits in the middle of the room.

“I’ll start from the beginning,” Harold says, pointing to one of the scrolls, “Lycans have existed for thousands of years, nature’s fiercest predators. There are remarkable abilities within your new physiology. Some you may have already noticed, such as your heightened senses. You also have incredible strength, speed, and stamina, especially in Were form.” Shaw examines the tattered drawing depicting a man morphing into a werewolf.

“I like the sound of that,” she replies with a mischievous smirk.

“I suppose, although, you have new vulnerabilities as well. You’re not invincible, particularly to a certain common metal.” He retrieves a silver dollar from his pocket and hands it to her.

The coin rests in Shaw’s palm a few seconds before it starts to sizzle and burn her skin. “Good to know,” She states plainly. To his surprise she holds it a little longer before placing it on the tabletop, leaving an angry red imprint. “So what are you and what was up with the mind magic yesterday?”

“I’m an oracle, one of the last of my kind sadly. I see things that have already happened or what will happen in the future. Restoring memories is only an extension of viewing an individual’s past.” She nods and he moves on from the subject.

Finch is meticulous and goes into detail for every scroll on the table, his enthusiasm both annoying and amusing. Shaw tries to tune out the boring parts, which is about ninety percent of the conversation.

“Our alliance has many species, but our core unit is mostly composed of lycans and humans.” He states resolutely.

Shaw looks over at Carter, “You one too?”

“Yeah. You’ll learn how to sniff us out soon enough,” Joss answers.

Shaw closes her eyes and inhales deeply. It feels so natural, all the scents mixing in the air. She detects a powerful musk radiating off John and a slightly less one off Joss. “I think I got it, but you two smell differently,” she concludes.

“Every lycan has their own particular pheromone signature. John’s an Alpha, the most dominant of the species. Not many Alphas exist after their war with the nightwalkers ended eleven centuries ago. Now the species is mostly comprised of Betas, such as Joss and yourself. However, you do present some abnormalities,” Harold provides, “But not to worry, I’ll be running more tests.”

“I wasn’t,” she mumbles. “History lesson over?”

John and Joss grin.

“For now. I’ve asked Mr. Reese and Det. Carter to help you with your _field_ training. They will be taking you to our private grounds outside the city for lessons in shifting and other abilities.”

There’s a glint in her eye. “That could be fun.” She turns to leave, but a scroll catches her eye. It’s hidden beneath the others, but the exposed lower portion, showing a casual smirk, is all too familiar. She pulls it out and rests it on top, eyeing the image of Root carefully. “My old friend from work. Tell me about her.”

“Perhaps another time Ms. Shaw. Don’t you wish to get outdoors?” He urges.

He’s right. Shaw’s body had thrummed with energy since she woke up, but the image of Root removes all desire to be anywhere else.

“Quid quo pro, Finch,” she counters.

“My relationship with Root is a long and complicated one. We’ve crossed paths many times over the millennia, but never under positive circumstances I’m afraid. She’s had a lifetime of masks and several lifetimes of suffering.”

“Oh I intend to make her suffer,” she informs, tracing a finger delicately along the image.

Harold eyes her cautiously from the side. “By nature, lycans are an unbiased order, loyal and honest. While virtuous, the wolf is driven by a purpose…or obsession. It is apparent Root has become your latter.

She glares at him.

He hesitates before speaking again. “The days you were unconscious, you spoke her name in your sleep, incessantly.”

Shaw’s face reddens and Harold can’t tell if it’s out of rage or embarrassment.

“She’s the reason Cole’s dead. Never really had a lot of friends, so you're right. I’m obsessed with ending her retched life,” she speaks through clenched teeth.

Finch simply nods. “I suppose revenge is as good as purpose as any.” He glances at his watch and turns to Carter and Reese. “I’m afraid I have to meet Det. Fusco in regards to a person of interest I gave him yesterday.” He turns his attention back to her. “I intend to hold up my end of the bargain Ms. Shaw. For now, enjoy your lessons.” With that Finch leaves.

Shaw’s eyes linger on the old scroll a few moments longer before following.

\----

It takes Root four days of hunting down old contacts and avoiding government agents to find Harold Finch. It’s early in the morning, and she watches him from across the street, carrying a tray of coffees and a bag of donuts.

“That stuff will kill ya,” Root says, sneaking up to his side.

He stops and turns to her, “Worth the simple pleasures I suppose. It’s nice to see you again Root.”

“Likewise Harry.”

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He asks.

She tilts her head to the side flashing a sarcastic smile. “You’re the oracle Harold. You tell me.”

He nods. “Regarding Ms. Shaw I presume.”

“Thank you for intervening at the station. I know it was you, your people, who saved Shaw. I need to see her.”

“As always I applaud your tenacity Root,” he hesitates, “but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

She rolls her eyes. “And why is that Harold?”

“Where to begin? She was mortally wounded and is still healing. She also wants to kill you, from what my informant at the Initiative tells me.”

He notices her lips tremble at the news of Sameen’s health. “That’s exactly why I need to see her. She has to understand I tried to save Cole.”

Harold sighs. “I am sorry Root. But for now, I have to do what I think is best for Ms. Shaw, which means getting her well and keeping her as far away from New York as possible. If you do care for her, you know that distance from you and the agencies in your wake is the best option to keep her safe. The leveled building in the middle of Manhattan proves that.”

His words are raw, but she can’t deny their truth.

He places his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around old friend.”

She nods to him. “Take good care of her Harry. Once this is over, I’ll come back.” She flies away, having not noticed passing by the window of Sameen’s room.


	6. A Biological Imperative: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold reflects on his new recruit. Joss and Zoe break some things down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you, to all of you. There were so many messages and comments to continue. I really love this story and it's not fair to stop writing it if it others are enjoying it as well. <3 <3

Finch stops pacing the expansive marble hallway and stands in front a painting on the wall. His physical features hadn’t changed much since it was done, but in the portrait there's a glint in his eye of idealistic youth.

He hasn’t visited the Chamber of Apollo for many years after disagreements with his priesthood. Since then he had created the Alliance and cut most ties with the order. However, the recent perplexing case of his new recruit’s abnormalities left him with few options.

Ms. Shaw’s first deviation was felt the moment he _read_ her to help recover her memories. Readings were novice, for any oracle of his caliber, but it had drained him of all his mental power. The woman simply inhaled his energy like a vacuum. More importantly, while he could pick up on some of her desires during the memory retrieval, he couldn’t see her future choices and this worried him. Outside of one other being, it hadn’t happened before.

Physical prowess was another deviation. In shifting, he noted her wolf form was much larger than John’s. Regardless of human or lycan form, it took Shaw one day to beat the Alpha in a race, and only one week to beat him in a fight.

Her budding strength and agility seemed to know no bounds, so he began developing trials to test her limits. After timing a run she did from New York to Kansas in little over an hour and watching her knock down a sequoia tree, it seemed she didn’t have many.

Then there was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Shaw had been living and training with them three weeks when she began her first estrus, and it put the team in dire straits.

It was after this first cycle that Harold found himself on a jet bound for Athens to meet with his former colleague, Arthur Claypool, at the Chamber.

\----

Shaw took to wolf-hood like a fish to water. As a human, her physicality was superb and now it only heightened the bond between her body’s two halves.

Pain was natural to her, but shifting was a whole new experience. She would never admit she almost passed out the first time. Joss had been impressed that she didn’t. Learning to embrace the agony so willingly made it easier over time and in the end, being larger than John was worth it. 

Shaw was beyond standard training after besting her pack mates within the first week. Her days became filled with Harold’s tests, more history lessons, playing with the Alliance’s mascot Bear the dog, and Root. Root was the dull throb in the back of her head, the itch she couldn’t scratch.

Finch, remained true to his word and provided information on the vampire elder. Root or Illyria, as he originally knew her, came into Harold’s life around 70 AD, during the Siege of Jerusalem. Oracles were highly regarded then, showing up during terrible events in history to witness, but never to intervene. He had known of her reputation through witness accounts and historical record.

He’d estimated the elder’s age to be somewhere between 3,000-4,000 years old, but there was no definitive way to even prove this. Root indeed kept the coldest trail in history.

Shaw was captivated in learning of the vampire’s gruesome past, as if she was being told the world’s greatest bedtime story. Even more so, the main character of this bedtime tale found her dreams every night, begging to be devoured. She’d even taken the old scroll drawing of Root from Finch’s library and kept it hidden away in her things, focusing on every detail of the perfect face.

All in all, the former agent had grown quite accustomed to her new circumstances and _associates_. She felt invincible in her new skin and knew that given time, she would finally track down her prey. But then the other shoe finally dropped and it was known as a biological imperative.

\---- 

Three weeks into her stay with the team, Shaw walks into another hushed conversation between John, Harold, Joss, and Zoe. She didn’t eavesdrop as much as before, since the team had stressed the importance of _turning down_  her senses for the sake of their own privacy. Given that her previous career was in espionage, they understood it would be a difficult change for her to make.

Bear scrambles to attack her when she walks in, covering her face in dog kisses. She presents him with a large bone and continues to give him affection, avoiding the awkward looks from the group.

“What? Did someone die?” She asks standing up.

“Luckily not. How was your run Ms. Shaw?” Harold inquires.

“Uneventful, but I guess Canada has lots of free roaming territory.” She focuses her attention on the journalist. “Zoe, long time, no gun fire.”

“Likewise Shaw. You're looking much better these days,” Zoe responds.

The shorter woman shrugs. “Seems I have you to thank for that also. So…ya know…thanks. And sorry about the whole leveled office thing.”

“Anytime. We’ve already set up a new temporary space. Decima and the Initiative didn’t keep us out of commission very long. By the way, thanks for trying to save the lives of my staff.”

Shaw curtly nods. 

“Well Mr. Reese and I have some business to attend to with Det. Fusco. If you ladies will excuse us,” Finch says, heading towards the door with John following behind.

“I think I should be heading out too. Work’s a killer,” Zoe adds.

Joss stops her by lightly grabbing her wrist. “But Zoe, you just got here. Stay. Please. Have a drink with us.” Her eyes are pleading.

Shaw knows they were about to have a conversation, a very uncomfortable conversation, but she didn't know what it was about. She curses herself for not eavesdropping before. After Zoe agrees to stay, they walk over to the built in bar.

Busying herself grabbing three glasses and Finch’s best bourbon, Shaw suppresses the urge to snicker at Joss’ rigidity, rivaling John’s at this point.

“So what’s this about you two? Finch and Reese took off like two bats outta hell,” she asks, pouring the brown liquid into each glass and sliding two over to her associates.

They raise them in unison before taking a sip.

“How’s your love life Shaw?” Joss asks.

Shaw scoffs. “I don’t do love. But if you mean sex, not really existent either, with the whole being dead thing and learning to be a wolf thing. Relevant why?" She swallows the rest in one gulp

“Relevant because you’ll have the urge to fill that dance card real soon,” Zoe smirks and does the same. Joss nudges her in the side.

“What?”

“Canine estrus,” Joss explains.

“OK.”

“That’s it? No follow up questions or concerns?” Joss asks amused.

The former agent shrugs and refills all their glasses. “I’ll get horny for a few days. No big deal.”

Joss considers her new, dare she say friend, for a moment. This resourceful, intelligent, and loyal woman was about to get the reality check of her lifetime. She decides time for subtly is gone. 

“Not horny Shaw, ravenous. For three days your skin will be hotter than a furnace, you won’t be able to focus, constantly on edge, and it’s all because you’ll want to fuck and devour everyone,” Joss describes, “This craving will consume you. As females, it’s in our nature. An imperative”

 _'There are worse things.’_ Shaw thinks.

“Harold has suppressants here to take the edge off, but we don’t know how helpful they’ll be your first time,” Zoe explains.

Shaw remains stoic in her expression.

“There’s something else,” Joss adds hesitantly, “The longer the you wait to… _act_ , the more unstable you'll become.”

“Unstable?” Shaw asks quirking an eyebrow

“Like homicidal, or suicidal if the muscles spasms get bad enough,” she clarifies.

Shaw refills her glass again. “Good to know,” she responds wooden.

“Since you’ve only met a few other wolves, or fae in general, I emailed a list of some locals that you can contact, just in case. And believe me, it will be _the case_ ,” Zoe affirms.

Shaw rolls her eyes and Joss smirks. She was actually looking forward to watching the new wolf friend struggle through at least one part of being a lycan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the companion piece and since this one is short, it will be up soon.


	7. A Biological Imperative: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has a dangerous encounter. Poor guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't give it to you that easy kiddos. But hang in there ;)

Complex, higher-minded beings could transcend anything she reasons, but Shaw finds this reasoning very flawed in two days.

Her pulse is racing and all her neuro-pathways are firing. The dream is still fresh in her memory, leaving a hot flood in between. She slides her hand down her torso, but she stops before entering her boy shorts. A low groan, guttural and desperate, escapes her throat as she presses her quaking thighs together.

It’s five am and she’s never felt so alive. _‘I’m calling the shots._ ’ She repeats the mantra to herself. Jumping out of bed, she lands across the room by the closet door.

Sameen Shaw knows how a good soldier should put this new energy to good use. She throws on her running gear and satchel.

By eight am, the immense wolf had run the Pacific Coast Trail. Observing the world beneath the Cascade Range, she sharpens her claws on the rocks beneath. Blue skyline reflects off her shiny black coat and in her bright yellow eyes, making them appear more lime in color.

On her way back to New York, she stops in Nebraska, home of some decent cattle. The wolf devours four of the heftiest and leaves the rancher the satchel on their doorstep, which contains fifteen thousand dollars.

By eleven am, Shaw’s back in New York. The vitality streams from her pores, and yet she feels as if she’d exerted no energy at all. Not too much later, the spasms her two associates had warned about starts. Her center clenches, feeling cavernous and boiling. It’s too overwhelming and she passes out.

It’s Reese who finds her passed out in the middle of their training grounds, in human form. As Shaw’s maker, he could track her down instantly. When she awakes, she’s back at the loft, but the overwhelming feeling from before is much greater.

Joss is sitting by her bedside and Harold stands in the doorway. Ice packs align her torso, but they’re long melted now.

“Ms. Shaw, I implore you to take the suppressants or use the contacts please,” Harold suggests awkwardly. He even takes off his glasses and pretends to clean them to avoid eye contact to Shaw’s amusement.

With the tension and burning radiating from her core like a supernova, Shaw knows it’s a lost cause to object.

“Fine Finch,” she says simply while retrieving her cellphone from the nightstand. _‘Might as well have some fun I guess.’_ She thinks to herself.

With shaky hands, she opens the email from Zoe, scrolling through the list and finds a potential mate. “They should be here soon. Until then, can someone please get me all the ice we have,” she pants. Joss and Harold both hurry to get her the requested items. While they’re busy, she thinks of locking the door, taking the drawing of Root, and hunting down her prey.

Harold appears again with a bag of ice. She’s starting to think he senses her intentions every time she thinks of leaving.

It only takes twenty minutes for the chosen mate to arrive. John answers the door and leads Tomas Koroa to Shaw’s quarters.

He’s a shape shifter with a gorgeous body. Before leaving the room, Joss nods appreciatively at Tomas’ ass and winks at Shaw, much to John’s disapproval. They promptly leave their pack mate to her business.

Harold sighs in relief and smiles. “That was easier than I thought.”

Seconds later, they hear screams for help and hurry back upstairs. John pushes Harold to the side for safety before he and Joss enter.

A mammoth claw has Tomas pinned to the wall, digging deeply into his chest. His clothes are shredded and he’s losing too much blood. Shaw’s face is close to his neck, inhaling his musk. She scoffs and snarls at how wrong his scent is.

Her composure is obviously gone, half transformed by this time.

“Help! Help me please!” Tomas pleads to the spectators at the door. He coughs up blood. “She’s--she’s--an Alpha,” he chokes out glancing down between Shaw’s legs, “F--fully.”

Harold eyes widen in disbelief. This was abnormal indeed.

The she-wolf tosses the bloody limp form back across the room onto her bed. Before she can pounce on top of him, she’s interrupted.

“Shaw, you have to let him go,” John warns inching closer.

She growls at him, shifting her large teeth further out in defense.

“He’s right girl. This guy’s obviously not man enough for you,” Joss adds trying to talk her new friend down. Tomas squeaks beneath the predator in agreement.

The wolf shakes her head in determination to snap out of this blood-fueled haze. She turns back to the whimpering man beneath her.

“Please Ms. Shaw. You’re—you’re much too strong. He is badly injured,” Harold begs.

Shaw only grunts before grabbing Tomas and throwing him towards the door. Joss scoops him up gingerly and takes him downstairs. Harold chases after her, immediately calling for medical assistance.

When he’s out of sight, Joss returns to Shaw’s room with John.

The alpha reveals the eight syringes from his jacket pocket. Shaw manages to shift back to human form and falls on her knees.

“Eight, John?” Joss questions. “The dose for a beta is at two at most, and an alpha four.”

“I think we can all agree that Shaw isn’t exactly normal.” He looks at the small woman kneeling on the ground, covered in sweat, blood, and frustration.

John sees himself in her, even outside of being her maker. He understands the need for control. He waits for Shaw to give him permission before he approaches.

“This should take the edge off.” After injecting her with all eight, he makes a hasty exit, feeling the need to give his sired sister some space. Joss stays behind to help her into bed.

“Well, that was interesting,” Shaw says, reflecting on her new physiological addition after sometime has passed.

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” Joss affirms with a smirk.

“So will that always happen?” She asks, her eyes forward staring at the dented blood stained wall.

“ _No_ , that’s usually an Alpha thing, but I guess we know now why there are so many ‘ _anomalies_ ’,” Joss mocks in Harold’s voice.

Shaw meets her eyes. “So I’m an Alpha?”

Joss scoffs. “It’s a _helluva_ better description than Beta and it’s the most logical assumption now. Still though…you ain’t nothing like an Alpha I’ve ever seen. Trust me, I’ve been banging one for centuries,” she leans forward grinning.

The smaller woman actually smiles back. “Thanks Joss.”

“The suppressants will get you through the next few hours. Get some sleep.” 

\----

By day two of her estrus, Harold exhausts all the suppressants they have in stock and won’t be able to get more until the next day.

“Mr. Koroa is in critical condition. The injuries he sustained were life threatening. If I can’t get more suppressant in a few hours, you will need to mate by day’s end,” Harold wearily informs her.

Shaw knows this as well, the growing muscle spasms worsening by the minute. Anger floods her system thinking of how she almost let her stubbornness kill a man. She decides to go on the offensive and orders two more bedmates.

Harold objects profusely, suggesting that she instead stay locked away for the public’s safety. Shaw wasn’t having it, so he eventually compromises that the parties have to be privy of Ms. Shaw’s unique situation and pronounced vigor.

This time she chooses two females: a 600-year-old vampire named Harper and one of the strongest betas wolves named Kelly. They were also members of the Alliance in different cities, who were in town on business.

Upon arriving, Joss informs them of the situation. Worry is apparent on their faces, but it fades easily when they see Shaw for the first time. The compact Persian woman enters with her hair down and sweat slick on her skin. She’s wearing a sheer blank tank and boy shorts, not hiding very much.

They smell her pheromones, heavy and suffocating, and both are itching to taste her. Harper pierces her own lip in anticipation.

Joss shifts awkwardly before pointing to the basement stairs. Harold provided Shaw with the entire ground floor for her activities, after the last attempt having caused thousands of dollars in damage, renovations and hospital fees included.

Before Shaw joins the two guests on the basement level, Joss gives her some advice.

“Suppress the wolf until the very end,” she states simply.

“What?” Shaw asks, extremely frustrated and wanting to get downstairs.

“Feel everything around you in the moment, let it build, and when it’s— _time_ , let it surface. I know it sounds strange, but just remember that.”

Shaw only nods before bounding downstairs and bolting the door.

The next few hours are a blur to the divergent wolf, but she’s definitely buying Joss the most expensive steak and whiskey she can find.

In taking both women, she learns to be the scalpel, instead of the hammer. Withholding the wolf drives her senses wild, bringing her two bed partners along for the ride.

Harper’s fangs litter her torso as Kelli rides her hard and fast. They take turns pushing Shaw further and further into her own pleasure, erupting triumphantly at the end of hour three.

The only discernible sounds from below are of pure ecstasy. Joss smirks to herself at the good deed and John quirks his eyebrow suggestively. Without hesitation, he slides his arms around her waist.

“Do we have to stay and listen?” She asks leaning back against him.

“Well our new teammate put a man in a coma in under twenty seconds the last time this happened, so I think Finch would sleep a little easier if we did,” he says, inhaling her hair.

“What are you doing John?”

“We’ve been so busy saving the world, having jobs, showing the wolf ropes. We could use a little exercise,” He nuzzles her ear.

“Hm…we’ve mated for how long now and you’re still using these tired ass lines?” She still grinds her ass into his crotch, closing her eyes.

“So are you complaining?” He grips her hips tightly.

“No, not really.” She spins around and jumps into his arms. 

\----

The following day, Shaw feels more like herself. The height of her heat has broken, but a deep yearning remains and she can’t shake it.

During breakfast, she declines John and Fusco’s invitation to track a rogue vampire, much to everyone’s surprise. Instead, she finds herself on the roof of the loft alone, sniffing the air.

Joss joins her after an hour or so.

“Knew you would be up here. Feeling ok?” She asks.

“I’m fine. Your advice worked, I mean it _really_ worked. But it’s like something’s off.”

“Like you missed something?”

“I don’t know. And that in itself is too unfamiliar to me. I’m not really a fan,” she sighs exasperated.

“You’ve fulfilled the imperative, the need to get off I mean.”

Shaw scoffs. “Thanks captain obvious. They teach you that at the academy?”

The detective smirks. “I was going to say, while you may have fulfilled the need, you’ve yet to quench your desire.”

“Cryptic much?” Shaw rolls her eyes.

“Desire that creeps into your room at night, and leaves you restless by morning.” Joss retrieves the parchment from inside her jacket. “When John found you passed out on the training grounds, I had to get some clothes for you. This was in your stuff.” She hands the drawing over to Shaw.

The shorter woman balls it in her fist and curses under her breath.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Carter,” she says through gnashed teeth.

“Listen Shaw, I’m all for the mission and a purpose, but you know it’s true. What you truly want, what you truly desire, is in your hands. I saw it the first night they brought you here.”

“Stop,” Shaw warns stepping closer.

“Harold told you how much you repeated her name while you were unconscious after the attack, but that’s not the whole truth. You weren’t just saying her name, you were pleading it, like a goddamn prayer.”

“Shut up Joss.” The words are there, but not the intent. Shaw didn’t want to know any of this, even though she already knew all of it.

The detective turns away from her pack mate.

“I get it. I really do…John was that for me,” she says before leaving. “When the time comes, just know what you want.”

Shaw un-crumples the drawing and flattens it. Her eyes run over the familiar lines of the portrait, a force of habit at this point. She tucks it into her own jacket before closing her eyes again, sniffing the air for a familiar scent.


	8. Trouble in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold gets enlightened and Martine gets a leg up on our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is plot essential and hopefully answers some questions that some of you may have had.

A short, portly man enters the hall through immense double doors. He finds Harold admiring his own portrait.

“Arthur, my good friend! It truly pleases me to see you,” Harold greets.

“Harold Finch, it’s been too long! Please, please follow me,” Arthur says cheerfully, “And stop staring at yourself. Jeez.”

Finch follows him back through the doors and into massive private library. The maze of shelved books extends as far as the eyes can see, upwards as well as outwards. The short eccentric man rambles on as he absently leads Harold through room. After a few minutes, he stops and freezes in thought.

"I'm afraid I've gotten us lost,” Arthur admits, looking around like a child.

Harold only nods and places his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I think I still remember how to get around. Just follow me.”

Finch navigates through the shelves of books without a second thought. He had realized earlier in the detour that Arthur was having another mind lapse. The disease affected only a small fraction of oracles and it was usually during their _midlife_. Instead of viewing events on a timeline, these oracles saw everything at once, slowly breaking their mind. The gift of the third eye eventually killing them.

Harold doesn’t allow himself to see Arthur’s end, but he senses its closeness. He smiles fondly to the man behind him, lost in thought yet again.

“He we are,” Harold announces as they enter the center of the library. The dome ceiling is covered in a hand painted mural of Apollo. Several other sages and oracles are scattered along the tables and chairs throughout the spacious area. Murmurs spread across the expanse at the sight of the estranged member.

“I always said you were better than the rest of us!” Arthur pats him on the back. He leads Harold to one of the tables off by itself with two large texts opened on top.

“Many people would disagree with you; most of the members here actually,” Harold responds honestly.

“Psssh! You were an artist amongst lawyers. Even now I see that your leaving was the right decision. I’ve heard of the work you and your people do. I’ve seen the work. You are truly the better of us Harold.”

There’s a tear in Finch’s eye, but he quickly blinks it away. How sad it will be to see the end of such a dear friend. “Thank you,” he responds quietly.

“Okay, okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Let’s get to the reason you’re here. This mystery wolf of yours,” Arthur says, flipping through text.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any details over our normal channels. One can’t be too careful these days. However, mystery would be a good way to describe this particular lycan.”

“Well don’t keep me in suspense!” Arthur pushes. He had missed looking into the most peculiar anomalies with his old friend.

“To start, she’s an alpha, by transmutation, not by birth.” Harold opens his leather briefcase and passes Arthur a folder.

“I know everything about Weres and that is impossible.” Arthur puts on his glasses before looking at the documents. His eyes widen at the test results on the pages. “This has to be some kind of joke.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“So you’re telling me a werewolf by second transmission is an alpha? Who also happens to be the largest, fastest, and strongest werewolf on record? And did you say she?” Arthur scratches his head.

“Correct.”

“But here it says a _bulbus_ is present, a rather large one at that.”

“Also correct. My new recruit, while being female, seems to gain this,” Harold clears his throat, “extension when in estrus.”

Arthur drops into one of the chairs and chuckles. “What are these Americans feeding their kids today? Too many hormones in the milk no doubt.”

Harold sits opposite of Arthur and sighs. “You are my last hope of placing her breed. I won’t be able to keep her around much longer. Her senses are tied to a purpose and it’s only through her incredible self-restraint that she’s still around. I owe her answers at the very least.”

“Americans do love chocolate milk and strawberry milk. They are both just delicious. The milk here is not the same,” Arthur responds looking up at the dome ceiling. “They probably get good milk up there.”

Harold smiles sadly at his old friend. “Arthur, you went away again.”

The other man blinks and looks back at Harold. “I’m sorry--it looks so wonderful up there.”

Finch only nods.

“Did you read her? Past lives and all?” Arthur asks, abruptly coming back to Harold.

“Of course. Well I’ve tried. It’s strange…I’ve only been able to see her current life. No past lives and I can’t see her future either. She has a rather large question mark surrounding her. 

The portly man’s posture straightens and his eyes light up. “You can’t see her future, nor her past lives, which means she’s shielded through her blood. And that only happens if…”

“You’re a tool of the divine. Set apart. But that would make her...” Harold trails off as Arthur carefully flips through the pages and points to an image.

“A hound of god!” He answers enthusiastically.

“But it can’t be…they’ve only existed in the times of…well gods.”

Arthur shakes his head dramatically. “Silly linear time onlookers. What makes you think we aren’t currently living in the time of gods?”

Harold gives him a confused look.

“As you may remember, records of the oldest times narrate that god created humans and everything in this world. He had three hounds to protect the realms and they were epitome of obedience. The most important rule they had to follow was to never eat from any hand, except gods’. One of the hounds wandered away from his guard and got lost roaming the Earth. Starving as all animals would, it came upon a human man who offered it a steer in reverence. The hound consumed the steer and god appeared vengeful. He cursed all hounds and the man by making the hound consume the human that acted as his savior. They were cursed to walk the Earth together, sharing the same skin, creating a duality of desire and duty. The hounds of god are the ancestors of werewolves.”

“I know the tale old friend. But the bloodlines of these supposed creatures ended thousands of years ago,” Harold answers, lifting his glasses to rub his eyes.

Arthur laughs. “No, not ended, just lost. Who the hell kept records back then? Chiseling was a pain. The bloodlines of one of the hounds definitely ended, but two were just never heard of again. Simply lost in the sea of humanity, I mean until now.”

Harold looks at the image of the wolf. Its massive size and features were similar to Ms. Shaw’s, but the image of the lycan on the page had large wings extending from its sides.

“She doesn’t have wings,” Harold comments.

His friend shrugs. “That’s not a surprise. Read here,” Arthur explains pointing, “The hounds get their wings when called upon by purpose. You mentioned she had a purpose earlier. What is it? Oh! The old stories truly are the best ones!”

Harold tries to process this new information. He considers Root and swallows thickly. “It's not important, however, I must consider the facts.”

“What’s left to consider? All the facts align to this conclusion. The text even states that all the hounds had the ability to _spread_ their seed. It explains the young ma’am’s addition during estrus, being it is the female’s time to spread their seed. She should only have _it_ during her cycle. Any normal female alpha wouldn’t have the same predicament, but all bets are off when an ancient bloodline comes into play."

“If you’re right Arthur, this means that my new recruit is of the original lycan bloodline, a god among her kind. Always there, just never…enabled,” Harold says blinking.

“Yeah. Hey! You wanna go find some strawberry milk?” Arthur asks, looking at the ceiling.

Harold smiles warmly. “I’m sure we can find it around here somewhere.” 

\--

Martine Rousseau didn’t like being told what do, so being told to shut up, albeit non-verbally, by Sameen Shaw in their first debriefing immediately puts the compact Persian on her shit list. How great was this so-called _number one_ agent if she had to protect her geeky IT girlfriend at work from friendly ridiculing.

On the jet to the first mission, Martine admired Shaw’s thoroughness in prepping her weapons, rivaling her own. Maybe the agent wouldn’t be too intolerable after all she considers.

They’re trapped down in the pit of the last nest of the mission. Lambert clings to her as he howls in pain from his broken leg. _‘Pity.’_ She thought, knowing that her one and only comrade would no doubt be slaughtered first, being the weak link in their chain. After shooting down one of the vampires that killed said comrade, she moves towards the edges of the darkness, sniping as many hostiles as possible. She’s knocked to the ground, but overhears a conversation two vampires are having over Shaw. Before they could drain the small agent, three familiar nightwalkers appear, halting the action. They mention Michael Cole and give Shaw immunity.

_Figures,”_  Martine scoffed.

Back at the Initiative headquarters proceeding the rescue, she spoke to Greer in private, enlightening him of the new details regarding Shaw and Cole.

He smiles at her tenacity, even after the death of her colleague. “Very impressive Ms. Rousseau. Do keep an eye on our Ms. Shaw.”

She happily agreed.

After the briefing and Shaw’s embarrassing line of questioning of Control, Martine watched the agent on the feed of the meeting room camera, awkwardly talking with her geeky IT girlfriend again. She laughed hysterically when Groves declined Shaw’s sexual proposition.

The next engagement at the New York compound was even more illuminating. While most of the agents were being killed by the horde of vampire bats, Sameen Shaw was having a very in-depth conversation with her geeky IT/vampire elder crush. Martine watched the two go from almost making out, to Shaw firing at the vampire, and Root throwing her over the railing. _‘Trouble in paradise?’_ She thought to herself, and is temporarily saddened realizing that Lambert would have made that joke.

Shaw threw another embarrassing line of questioning at Greer and Control following the events at the compound. Martine whispered into Greer's ear that she could take care of the problematic agent. He nods in acknowledgement.

When the debrief ends, they ask Control to retain Hersh to discuss Shaw’s need for termination. Greer explains the need to kill the agent. Control agrees, but looks to Hersh for confirmation.

“I’ll follow your orders ma’am. Shaw is a good soldier. If you see fit, let’s give her one more chance to fall in line, and if not, we take her out,” Hersh answers.

Control nods. “It just so happens that Zoe Morgan wants another go at us again following this shit debacle. Let Shaw handle her, but she’ll be my mouthpiece this time. We can’t take any chances.”

As Martine assumed she would, Sameen Shaw stuck to her guns on live television and almost exposed them all. Control gave Greer the signal to handle the agent. Tasked by Greer, Martine cuts the power to the office building and sends in the eight vampire puppets to kill Shaw and any witnesses.

The wolf was a concern at first, but a smile played across her face watching the camera feed on one vampire ripping Shaw’s throat out. The feed went dead not long after, but the visual of the action was enough to confirm with Greer and Control.

“Excellent work Martine. There’s a missile ready to clean up,” Greer confirms.

“If I may sir, the vampire elder was very attached to Agent Shaw. I expect she should show up soon to try and save the day. We should wait for her to arrive to send in the package.”

"You continue to deliver my dear. Affirmative on your request."

She was right again. Root showed up minutes later. Martine doubted the missile would kill the elder, but they did get a nice picture of her on a surveillance camera leaving right after the explosion.

“Smile pretty,” Martine whispered from the surveillance van blocks away.

Back at the Initiative, Greer gave her a promotion and tasked her with heading the manhunt for Root.

For weeks, there are no whispers of the elder and it drives Martine mad. Then one very angry vampire with a grudge changes it all.

She doesn’t have to flip him. He informed her of Root’s whereabouts and her plans to attack the Samaritan facility.

“Do we have a deal?’ He asked pointedly.

“Indeed we do Jason,” She responds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a two-parter. (Technically the next two chapters I guess?) Do I smell a reunion? Stay tuned.


	9. A Call to Action: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root makes a game plan and she's expecting some company.

Over the last seven weeks, the elder vampire had buried herself in their endeavor. With her council working around the clock, they had finally located the manufacturing facility for the serum. Wasting no time, they met with the elders and would attack the complex in less than twenty-four hours. Short notice was one way to control the flow of information.

Samaritan’s manufacturing complex is much larger than Root expected, extending at least eighty acres. She rubs her temples in annoyance as one of the faction leaders, Irina, rants about their impending doom.

“With all due respect Master, how do you expect the thirteen of us to simply storm a military protected base the size of a small town with this?” Irina asks bitterly, gesturing to the small black box in the center of the mahogany table.

The nine vampire faction leaders, Root, and her council sit finalizing plans to take down the production complex.

“For the last time Irina, what lies before you is the trial run helix. The upscale model was completed last week,” Daniel responds exasperated.

“What of the thousand plus soldiers seen by satellite?” One leader chimes in.

“Right! And what about the hundreds of mind controlled vampires, our brethren whom they have programmed to kills us?” Another adds.

“No one said this would be an easy fight,” Root vocalizes, “But it’s the one we got. You are all faction leaders because of your wisdom, the most trusted outside of my blood. And do you know how I know you are wise ladies and gentlemen? It is because you are still living. You are elders, and that means you know when to lie down and when to fight. Decima and the Initiative have made their choice, and so have I.”

Half the leaders agree, while the other half voice their dissent.

“And so what? We just follow you because you’re the oldest. What I never quite understood is why we all just blindly follow you and these redundant fucking conquests?” Luis raises his voice as he gets to his feet, pointing a filed nail at Root. "Who died and made you Master of all?"

Water in the corner fountain sounds like crashing waves on the beach as the room grows deathly silent. All eyes widen in Root’s direction. Placing both palms on the table, she tilts her head and smirks at Luis.

“Why should you follow me Luis?” the vampires’ leader urges, “Maybe I’ve been in charge too long. Maybe the power has finally gotten to me.”

The finger pointing at Root quickly drops and the owner of said finger swallows thickly. Before he can sit back down, he is lying on his back in the middle of the conference table, pinned down by Root’s black-heeled boot. She digs the pointed end deeper into his windpipe until there’s a slight crack.

“Maybe this is a suicide mission Luis, but that is not why I asked you here. As my council has informed you, only us four will be doing the heavy lifting. You, all of you,” she says looking around the table, “only serve as distractions. The only danger this poses to you is if you aren’t able to fly fast enough, and with each of you being over a thousand years old, this shouldn’t be too hard.” She completely crushes his windpipe before walking casually back to her seat. “ You are always free to voice your concern Luis, but try to be respectful.”

The muscular vampire in the tailored Italian suit seizes and grabs his throat as it slowly starts to heal.

“Okay. Out speed thousands of soldiers and drones, no problem. A few hundred brain washed vampires, whatever. But what of the Alliance? Finch and those goddamn do-gooding island of misfit toys he seems to keep collecting?” Irina argues, lifting an eyebrow at Root.

Root smirks having counted on this as well.

“Already handled,” Daizo assures, “They’ll have their hands full with our enemies, trying to play saviors for everyone being the heroes they are.”

Irina nods in understanding and the fellow leaders agree.

“We have one day. That’s it. Make your preparations,” Root concludes.

They file out, speaking amongst themselves as they head towards the dining hall, leaving their leader to her thoughts. 

Even though the search for Samaritan was successful, it was a lacking distraction from Sameen Shaw. After 4787 years on Earth, Root had always found the concept of longing ridiculous, yet now, day in and day out, she finds herself longing for someone who was still essentially a stranger to her.

She wanders into her main parlor and lies on her chaise.

“You've been silent these days, yet your mind is very loud,” Daizo tells her, returning from seeing the faction leaders to their goodwill supper.

She smiles at him. “After all these centuries, you’re still the best logician I know.”

“In China it’s called being a Buddhist.”

She laughs. “You got me there.”

“It’s the human agent, isn’t it?”

“What gave me away? Perhaps my very specific choice in cuisine?” She sighs stretching.

“At our core, we are all creatures of desire. She is only the object of your true nature,” he suggests.

“More than that Daizo. It’s…it’s like I discovered a new color and then fell blind.”

He moves closer and kneels before her, laying a hand upon hers.

“Root, you gave me life. You are my Master, my teacher, and my greatest friend. I’ve watched the anger in your eyes turn to justice and goodness. You carry a burden of time and guilt, an agonizing combination. But you deserve happiness just as much as anyone else.”

“After this is done, I will go to her. But a woman such as Sameen is a woman of conviction, and she may still want my death.”

“She very well may try,” He responds with a smile.

She kisses him on the forehead. “What would I do without our talks?”

“Talk to Jason or Daniel I suppose, but we both know they’re not as wise.” He stands and provides his hand to her. “Come, let’s dine together. I’ll even try one of your Persians.

She takes his hand and pinches his fingers.

“Alright, alright. I was just kidding!” He laughs, taking her arm in his. 

\----

Upon Harold's return, three days after his departure, the core team gathered at the safe house to learn of the news from his former temple.

Shaw had to hand it to Finch, when he promised answers, he delivered them, and yet they all seemed utterly ridiculous.

“Okay Finch,” the compact Persian responds as she refills the glass with bourbon, “I’m a magical dog that can fly.”

Joss and Zoe snort trying to not laugh at the sarcastic response.

“I assure you, it’s not as simple as that Ms. Shaw. This changes everything,” the man with glasses states.

John sits across the table from Shaw also quite amused by her reaction. She gives him a challenging glance before responding to Finch.

“So does this mean I’ll always be able to take Reese?” She asks through a sly smile.

John quirks an eyebrow and lifts his chin in challenge.

“I think I like where this is going,” Zoe whispers to Joss.

“There are great and terrible things to consider Ms. Shaw. You are of an original bloodline, more powerful than you could ever imagine, but there are those who will aim to possess this power, to control it.”

“Yeah,” she says casually, “I could probably take them too.”

"Of that I have no doubt.”

She hated the way his responses sounded like he knew something she didn't. In truth, Shaw couldn’t take any of it seriously. Finding out vampires and werewolves was one thing; finding out about the whole divine bloodline thing is something else all together.

“Whatever fight comes to Shaw’s doorstep is our fight too Finch. She’s one of us,” Joss affirms, giving her short-tempered teammate a nod.

Shaw returns the gesture and slides the bottle to Joss’ end of the table.

“One battle at a time ladies,” John cautions, “We still have Decima and Nocturne to deal with. Not to mention Shaw’s number one fan Root. Any visions Finch?”

Shaw rolls her eyes, this round clearly going to John. Zoe and Joss exchange knowing glances, further antagonizing the new wolf.

“Unfortunately not. It seems all parties are enjoying the quiet before the storm. I just wished we knew when to pack the umbrellas,” Harold answers with a sigh. “For now, we keep running the numbers. Once I know more, we’ll plan accordingly.”

Finch retires early that night as the four remaining team members continue enjoying the distinguished bourbon. John heads to bed not much later, leaving the three ladies to catch up.

“A lot to digest soldier?” Zoe questions Shaw who’s staring into her own glass.

It is, but it’s not Harold’s news that causes the dazed look in her eyes. No. It’s the same subject that continues to steal her focus, Root. “I don’t scare too easy,” Shaw returns.

“You look a little lost is all, any luck locating her?” Joss asks.

She shakes her head and is mildly impressed with how well Joss knows her already. Even outside of their wolf bond, she is a noble friend, and a decent detective.

“Not yet.”

“Well look on the bright side, at least we know what you are now,” Zoe attempts.

Shaw lifts her glass and shrugs. “True. And at least the whole dick thing is controllable and only happens during my monthly _hunting season_.”

Joss laughs and drunkenly knocks her glass to the floor. They then snicker silently in preparation for Finch to come scold them.

Zoe’s eyes widen with delight. “Well since you brought it up, I had lunch with Kelly recently. She mentioned something about a new wolf with a new part being the best she’s ever had. Oh and she also wanted me to let you know she’s at your disposable any time." Zoe winks.

Shaw’s cheeks blush and she rolls her eyes. “Nice to know everyone is up to date on my sexual exploits, but I already told her I don’t do repeat performances.”

“Fear and pain doesn’t phase her, but by the gods, Sameen Shaw is blushing,” Joss says with a smirk.

“Okay later a-holes,” the new wolf returns, but doesn't deny the fact.

\---- 

One night several weeks later, Shaw is restless. She doesn’t know why she can’t sleep. The day wasn’t half bad having tracked down a homicidal group of lycans who had been hunting humans for sport out in the Midwest. She, Joss, and John took out the twenty hostile numbers without breaking a sweat.

Her heat cycle wouldn’t happen again for a few more days so she knows it isn’t related.

This was a familiar sense of something about to go pear shaped. Her gut churned the same way it did before they fell into the pit during the first mission and before storming the compound in New York. From past experiences, this spidey sense was never wrong.

She hops out of bed and begins putting on her running gear to tire herself out. Before she can do so, John bursts through the door. “Downstairs now. The storm Finch mentioned is here.”

In less than a minute, the core members meet a distressed Finch in the library.

“What’s going on?” Joss yawns.

Harold looks nervously at Shaw. “It’s Root. She’s walking into a trap set by one of her own,” he admits.

The former agent’s eyes fixate on the small man with glasses. “What the hell did you see Finch,” her voice lowers.

“Not much honestly. Before you, Root was the only other being I couldn't read. Instead, I see more of the people surrounding her and only rarely. This time, the vision was of Martine making a deal with someone very close to Root. They disclosed their entire plan to her, a plan that’s happening as we speak.”

Shaw spins on her heels and heads towards the door, the group following close behind her.

“Ms. Shaw, please! You don’t even know where the facility is, or what the plan entails,” Harold informs.

She stops and grits her teeth. “Well enlighten me Finch.” Her voice is cold and threatening.

Harold knows that if he tries to keep her away from Root any longer, he will lose her trust for good. “Very well, but we are all going in, as a unit,” he offers.

She curtly nods.

“I’ve already contacted our affiliates and members across the globe. All hands on deck,” he continues.

“So where we going Finch?” John asks, starting to pant from excitement, following Shaw’s suit.

“Eastern Utah. The Decima owned facility looks to be the size of eighty football fields in the expansive desolate landscape.”

“So what? Root gonna try to make it go boom?” Shaw inquires, adding more light rounds to a bag and passing it to Harold.

“She has built a two-ton inverted helix, the same device she used at the compound, which must be activated manually in the center of the complex. It will not only render all the Samaritan serum useless, but revert all the affected vampires.”

Shaw’s pulse quickens with something akin to admiration, and admittedly arousal at the vampire elder’s tenacity. “The kid’s got spunk,” she responds casually.

“One of the most ambitious beings I’ve ever met I assure you, but as I mentioned earlier, trap. The activation of the helix has to be done within an inner chamber of the device. When she steps in, it will act as a reverse catalyst, instantly killing her.”

A growl escapes Shaw’s throat. “Then what are we waiting for?”

“Alliance members are already awaiting at the private jet hanger. Detective Fusco and I will be flying with them. You, John, Joss, and a few other members will be travelling by pack. You all are faster on foot anyway. But Ms. Shaw, John is commander in my stead. Please follow his lead.”

John peaks out the window of the library to the street below. “The rest of the pack is here,” John informs them, “Time to move out.”

They don’t wait to get outside the city limits to shift this time. Darkness and speed are their best tools to travel without being seen. A pack of fifteen huge werewolves is not exactly inconspicuous.

Sameen tries running slower to stay with her pack as she feels the sense of duty to follow John’s lead. But deep down, there is a more urgent pull to get to Root as soon as possible. She pulls ahead of them all, not able to hold back anymore. The hound smiles and bears its teeth when she hears her maker’s words of approval in her head.

_‘I understand Shaw. Do me a favor and just don’t engage until we arrive. Set up eyes and let us know where to meet you,”_ John tells her telepathically.

_‘Fine, but you slow pokes better hurry if you don’t wanna miss the party_ ,” she responds. _‘And Reese?’_

_‘Yeah Shaw?”_

_‘Thanks.’_  She blurs out of sight, thinking only of the vampire she once obsessed over killing, but now only wanting to save.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Shaw and the rest of the pack make it in time?


	10. A Call to Action: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw learns that Root has more than one trick up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for providing such amazing comments and encouragement for this story. It's such fun to write and I hope I can continue it for a while.

Embracing the night air, the hound of god bolts across state after state, taking soaring leaps amidst the clouds ever so often. She lands in a skidding halt a few miles outside the complex’s perimeter. Her heart drums and she knows she must settle it to focus, see, hear, and smell her surroundings.

From across the vast rocky landscape, she hears military grade humvees, specifically JLTVs, the best money can buy. The rumble of the of the Earth beneath her paws suggest their weighted with high powered assault silver bullets. The lighter vehicle carries automatic light rounds.

The propellers of at least fifty drones can be felt circling above her. She smells the scents of hundreds of soldiers, sweating and loading ammunition. Commands are beings shouted over comms and through the air.

It all makes Shaw vibrate with energy. Suddenly her promise to Reese feels a lot harder to uphold.

But she knows a good soldier follows orders and that she understands. So she waits, albeit impatiently, absorbing everything around her. She can feel the rest of the pack just a few miles out when it happens.

A fragrance, a memory in itself takes hold. Root. Her claws dig deeper into the solid rock surface, narrowing her eyes to scan the darkness in the horizon. She can’t see anything and she needs to get closer.

Moving quickly across the terrain, she avoids the detonators and sensors, using the landscape as camouflage. Shaw stops when can see the fence. Turning behind her, she sees John and then Joss in the distance. She informs them where to avoid the traps. They pause at her side breathing raggedly.

' _What can you make out?’_ Joss asks.

_'Nothing good really. Eight hundred soldiers give or take, there’s about four-dozen drones, and I smell stale blood so presumably the vampire puppets are stored around here somewhere. Not to mention enough firepower to storm a city...and Root’s here or very close.’_

_'Looks like we got here just in time,’_ John responds taking in the immense facility, _‘Okay we have to get eyes all around this monstrosity. Greer is more paranoid than Harold.’_

Kelly and Joss snort in what resembles a chuckle. John dispatches everyone around the perimeter to await his signal.

‘ _Speaking of Harold, he hasn’t checked in. That’s strange,’_ John thinks to himself.

_'How do we know what the signal is?’_ Joss inquires.

At that very moment, a large black box the size of a SUV falls through the air as soldiers scramble below.

_‘Well that’ll work,’_ Shaw calls rushing towards the action.

 ----

Root and each of her council members hold a corner of the helix case as they fly through the night sky. The vampire leaders flank the structure in formation.

“So remember, there are eight access points to the base. Ensure they're covered. No serum supply trucks are to pass through and if they do, make sure they don't get far,” Daniel instructs.

“Once Root activates the device, help round up as many vampires as possible and get them to safety,” Jason adds.

“The name of the game is disarm/disable. Don’t kill unless it is absolutely necessary. That goes for humans or fae,” Daizo warns.

Luiz scoffs.

“And kiddos, move fast,” Root concludes cheerfully.

When they are hovering about three miles above the base, a drone spots them and Root smiles.

“Guess the welcome party is about to arrive. Leaders to your positions,” Root calls.

The vampire leaders scatter around to find the access points.

“And boys…bombs away.”

They release the black shimmering cube and it hurdles towards the ground picking up speed. Daniel and Jason are quick on its heels. Root stops Daizo before he follows.

“If I fail, see that our work is done,” she tells him.

He nods before following his brothers.

Root blurs past all of them and lands on the ground first, catching the box perfectly and setting it gently.

“I hate when she does that,” Daniel mutters and smiles nonetheless.

The gunfire is ripping through the air as soon as she lifts her head. She breezes through the special bullets, easily ripping the automatics turrets off the first line of humvees.

Heavily armed trucks filled with serum rumble through the storage hangers. Irina rips the driver's door off the leading truck and yanks two soldiers from their seats, accidentally dropping one under the still moving tires.

“Oops,” she suggests half-heartedly. She’s knocked into a concrete wall by a swarm of brainwashed vampires coming from various bunkers across the base.

Moving through soldiers and vampires, Root instructs Daizo to take out as many drones as he can since they were dropping the heaviest fire. Daniel and Jason form a defense around the helix, rendering other vehicles and soldiers motionless in their wake.

Diazo dodges the rounds being delivered by the drones. He throws one into another, sending them both crashing to the ground. From above, he has a view of the mayhem below and that’s when he notices one very large wolf diving in headfirst. Several other smaller beasts follow on its heels.

“Keep me covered, I’ll initiate the sequence on the outside panel for Root to enter,” Jason says, moving towards the console.

Daniel picks of a heavy engine part and throws it at one of the humvees, causing an explosion that knocks out several soldiers. “Hey that’s my job!” He yells back.

“You know you’re always better in a fight,” Jason responds, sliding off the outer cover and typing into the built in keyboard.

“You got that right.”

Soldiers in a guard tower shoot and kill a vampire leader below. Root kicks the bottom of the gurret, spilling the gunmen as it falls. She sees the wolves descend upon the fight. The base is too widespread to see all the chaos, but she feels eyes on her. When you’ve been the alpha predator for so long, the sensation of being preyed upon is unsettling. Knowing that she has to operate their weapon in seconds, she flies back to the helix just as Jason has finished entering the code to access it.

Before she can step in the open hatch, she hears a loud snarl from behind. Turning around, she finds three wolves, John, Joss, and one she doesn’t recognize, behind her.

“John, Joss. It’s so nice to see you two again. People always say you shouldn’t date your co-worker, but I always knew you two would make it,” she says airily. Root grins and lets her eyes fall on the colossal wolf next to them. Her skin prickles at intensity of the beast’s eyes, staring straight through her, feeling familiar and dangerous. “Who’s your friend?”

John just shakes his head slowly.

She shrugs. “Well, while I would love to catch up, I have a war to end and a race to save.”

_‘We can’t let any of them step inside that thing,’_ Joss informs.

_‘She’s mine,’_ Shaw pants heavily. Root’s close proximity had a physical affect on her immediately. Everything is a rose shade of red and her veins thrum in anticipation, the elder's smell stifling all her senses.

' _We figured,_ ’ John replies, coolly prowling forward.

“Uh-uh. Bad doggies,” Root scolds and wags a finger, “Come any closer and that adorable uncle type you all know and love might have a bad day.”

The wolves stop their advance and John barks ferociously at Root.

‘ _She has Harold and the others,’_ He informs the pack, _‘Joss you run interference on the helix with Root’s council. Shaw, you don’t let that damn vampire out of your sight. I'll go track down Harold.’_ As if activating a homing beacon, John races through the gunfire.

Screams and blood permeate the atmosphere as the battle continues. Root chuckles and turns her back on the other two wolves when John leaves.

Shaw pounces full force at her and to the vampire’s surprise, she’s not quick enough to dodge the assault. The strike sends Root through the wall of a bunker half a field away.

The wolf is at the makeshift wall entrance instantly, but she's confused to find the bunker empty.

“Made you look,” Root says playfully, dropping a large cement mass onto the wolf’s head from above. Shaw staggers back a fraction and shakes off the dust, then snarls at the woman above.

The vampire leader leaps off the roof and soars high into the air above the clouds, knowing the wolf could probably jump at great heights. She’s impressed by Harold’s new pet, but laughs imagining the angry dog on the ground.

Her laughter comes to an end when she sees the beast flying straight towards her with large black wings, resembling that of a crow's, extending from its sides. If she weren’t so pissed off by the inconvenience of it all, she would regard the majesty of this creature in awe.

Shaw didn’t know how it happened, but she's in the air, flying and not leaping. Root’s cocky attitude, her little tricks, kidnapping Harold and the others, all really pissed her off. But it was the uncomfortable feeling of Root unknowingly flying back into the trap that lifts her from the ground and into the black expanse of sky.

The wings weren’t painful like normal shifting. She's unsteady in wielding them, but she just needs the speed right now, not to be an expert at maneuvering.

Root sees the shakiness of the wolf in flight and smirks knowing that it’s not too familiar with this mode of travel. Before she can use this to her advantage, the wolf latches onto her leg. She responds by kicking it hard in the snout with her other foot.

Shaw grunts and releases. Slightly dazed, she dips a bit in flight before moving towards the vampire again.

Root stops suddenly, and turns to face the hound who is hovering in the air a few feet away.

“Well if you wanted to play,” Root’s voices seductively. She sheds her leather jacket. Her eyes glow bright red as her body contorts, the moon backdrops the transformation.

The elder’s arms and legs stretch five times as long, ending at long talons. Clothes rip and fall away from her body. Shimmering reptile scales completely cover the once smooth skin. Massive bat-like wings protrude from her back and two sharp horns extend from the top of her head. A long spiked tail wafts between its legs.

The demon narrows its eyes at the hound menacingly and flicks its forked tongue. “All you had to do was ask,” Root hisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to give you all a bonus chapter in the same week because I like ya ;)


	11. A Fair End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little bonding time.

Shaw was rarely impressed, but seeing Root’s true form is one of those rare occasions. The hound tries to maintain a neutral expression at the demon’s playful threat, but her ragged pants give her away.

Root rushes forward, talons swiping skillfully and aggressively at the wolf. The first two strikes barely miss, but the third slashes across the black furred chest. Shaw barely yelps before surging forward biting the vampire’s thigh. Her large canines graze it only since Root is quick in her movements, countering Shaw from behind by dragging talons across her back. Then she’s off again, high in the clouds with the hound quick on her tail.

Knowing an opponent’s weaknesses is critical, and both of them are aware that the the wolf won’t be able to keep up with the demon in flight. The vampire moved through the air like it was her first and second nature. Instead of following up with more in flight assaults, the hound uses all its speed to pull up behind the vampire and bites down on the pointed tail. Shaw then switches directions and barrels towards the ground, Root’s tail between her sharp teeth. The demon screeches into the night sky as is tries to fight against the wolf’s strength, but it’s useless. Shaw releases her hold and whips the demon into the mountains that lay beyond the facility's horizon.

Root crashes into a valley, hitting huge boulders on the way down. She’s back on her hind claws quickly enough, thrashing all four sets of talons at the hound. Most of the hits land, but with Shaw’s combat skills in her natural environment, most of them are shallow and superficial.

Soon playing keep away with Root is getting difficult. Shaw never realized how much she missed being challenged. She's almost grateful for the constant training Harold insisted upon. But with time running out, Shaw knows she has to change tactics. Root is one of the most powerful beings alive, well sorta, and she would not go down without a fight.

And with that, the wolf decides to fight back more aggressively.

The vampire’s strikes are coming faster, but with less force and the wolf knows her opponent is running out of steam. Viewing an opening in Root’s stance, she delivers a double kick to the demon’s chest with her solid hind legs.

The impact of the winged elder hitting the rocky face of the mountain is heard from miles away.

With blood trickling down her horns and running down her scaled cheek, Root struggles to her feet slowly, small rocks still tumbling down behind her. She shakes her head to clear the haze. It's been too long since she’s fed and she doesn’t have enough energy to win against this mysterious beast.  _'Dammit. Should have taken Daniel up on that snack he offered earlier,'_ she scolds herself.

She sighs. There is anger in defeat, but mostly Root feels relief. Knowing that Daizo will do anything to keep his word to finish their work allows her to embrace what comes next, to perhaps see Hannah again.

Collapsing to its knees in exhaustion, the demon morphs back to human form. Deep gashes and claw patterns cover Root's moonlit skin. She meets the wolf's stare, eyes widening in mild amusement. 

She would almost swear that she hears the wolf’s breathing increased at the sight of her nude.

 _‘It’s probably fair the last creature to see me bare is the one that ends me,’_ Root reflects.

"This is a neat trick, Harold summoning a Hound of God to finish our millennia long disagreement. Ensure to tell him the irony is not lost on me. I suppose I'm honored, pissed sure, but also very honored. To be honest, I thought your bloodline ended long ago. Oh well...guess you can't believe everything you read in the papers." Root releases a morose chuckle. 

Standing a few yards away, the winged wolf pants heavily from fatigue and arousal, but remains on sturdy legs. Shaw narrows her yellow orbs at the kneeling woman before her and she wonders if this is another dream.

Seeing Root's exposed body causes her control to slip and claws to dig deeper into the earth below. The glow of her pert breasts leads to a taut torso, marked and bruised by yours truly. 

"Shall you kill me beast?" Root asks, cocking her head to the side with a masking grin, showing no signs of fear.

A carnal growl rumbles through the space in response.

The thought alone of someone hurting Root angers her, unless she's doing the hurting of course. It feels as if a million daggers are piercing her skin, delightfully scalding, while air rushes through her coat. Everything around them is eerily still. The kneeling vampire senses it too. 

"Then take your prize," she dares.

The wolf stalks forward, closing in on her prey, and never breaking their mutual glower. 

It halts a few inches from her face, towering gloriously from above. Root considers this to be a fair end. She feels breath from the beast’s nostrils on her face, causing her to shiver. 

Lowering its head and widening its jaws, the hound sinks sharp teeth into the vampire's slender left shoulder, groaning from the immense heat flooding its body at the taste. Shaw buries her canines deeper into the supple flesh, watching her own control slip further into obscurity.

There’s a sharp intake of breath at the contact, but the vampire doesn't cry out. She bites her lip and a tear leaves the corner of her eye. She closes them.

Root breathes through it, embraces it. Feeling whole and full, she buckles from the weight of it all. This is a fair end indeed.

Shifting back into her human form, Shaw continues to grip Root's shoulder with her lips, running her tongue along the swollen tissue. Finally, she releases and sits back to rest on her heels.

Root knows this scent before she opens her eyes, yet her breath still hitches at the sight of a nude Sameen Shaw, eyeing her hungrily. The former agent's pupils are blown and her mouth covered in blood. Cuts from the Root's talons cover her skin.

Being of the immortal variety, the lacerations along both their bodies slowly convalesce. 

"Kiss, kiss to you to," Root speaks softly, lips trembling as her eyes rove over the perfect form she’s dying to touch, but also feeling a bit out of her depth. Rarely is the vampire elder of nearly 5,000 years genuinely surprised.

Sameen doesn't say anything, only licking her bottom lip in response.

"I tried to--", Root begins.

"I know." She raises her hand and brushes the chestnut waves to Root's back, allowing her to better touch the ragged holes in the slender shoulder. The vampire melts into the touch. "Now I'll always be able to find you."

Their lips collide, unyielding and desperate. Root’s hands grasp at Sameen’s face pulling her closer and Shaw’s fingers wrap around the vampire's slender pale neck.

Root moans into the former agent's mouth, tasting her own blood in the kiss, pleading to be devoured. She bites Sameens’s lower lip, causing the smaller woman to gasp and open her mouth to Root's dominating tongue. Sameen licks the roof of the vampire's mouth and sucks her tongue deeply while she rakes her fingernails down Root's side. The vampire whimpers from the overwhelming ferocity and desire coursing between them.

The wolf breaks the kiss first, still grasping onto the vampire's hips. Resting forehead to forehead, Root continues to cup her face.

“Someone betrayed you. That’s why we’re here. That thing you brought here to destroy the serum is a trap. Set just for you,” Shaw explains.

“Impossible, none of…” Root stops mid-sentence and eyes go wide. “No, no, no,” she repeats over and over. Standing up, she clutches her chest in agony as if someone is driving a stake through her heart. Without warning, she runs towards the base.

 Shaw follows her. 

They arrive back at the once center of chaos. Helicopters and Humvees rumble away evacuating Decima's soldiers and vampires. Only Harold and the attending Alliance members are present. They stand around in a circle looking at something on the ground, wearing solemn expressions at best.

Backing away from their huddle, they reveal what lies in front of them as Root and Shaw approach.

After catching sight of the lifeless body on the ground, Root’s despair echoes throughout the empty night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should stop with these cliffhangers, right?


	12. Silent in Detonation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sibling rivalries run deeper.

Joss surges at Daniel who is maintaining the defense for the helix. They’re well matched in their exchange blow for blow, each regarding their leader’s ideals of not killing the other. The detective knows her new pack mate can handle herself in a scrap, but her concern is more for the vampire. Would the battle conclude in death or sex? For Root’s sake, she hopes it’s the latter.

Daizo continues to shield his companions from above by smashing drones, and diving ever so often to cause some damage down below. He sees Root and the hound of God. He's delighted to see the winged creature he’s only read about from ancient texts. Root shifts to her true form before dueling once more with the magnificent creature. He knows his master could handle herself in an altercation, but how he wishes he could watch the two beasts dance.

Once all the drones are destroyed, he flies back to his brothers, preparing to activate the helix himself per Root’s instructions. Jason finishes the sequence and opens the middle chamber as soon as he lands.

Daniel finally gets the upper hand on Joss, rendering her unconscious with the aid of another vampire elder. He tries to sense Root, but fails and decides to go back for the helix. He watches as Daizo tries to climb in and Jason pushes him back.

“Enough Jason! Root said I am to finish the task if she is unable to do so!” Daizo yells over gunfire.

“Yes and the last time I checked, she’s fighting a wolf, not dead. She’ll be back any second. This stimulus is her glory alone. She deserves to be the one to activate the device!”

 Daizo attempts to push through his brother’s guard again, this time being met with a solid fist to the cheek. Daniel jumps in between the two of them, pushing Jason back forcefully.

“Seriously you two? Not the time,” Daniel scolds.

“He’s preventing me from carrying out Root’s wishes,” Daizo pleads.

For almost a thousand years, Daniel regarded his family as his purpose. As Daizo is the eldest of the three, Daniel understands he would be Root’s choice to carry out duties in her stead.

Daniel eyes Jason. “Daizo would never go against her wishes, brother. He will activate the helix.”

Jason’s eyes darken and he shakes his head with a melancholy smile. Tears pool, but he doesn’t let them fall. “Serves her right for playing favorites. By all means brother.” He steps to the side of the chamber entrance.

Daizo hurries inside and begins energizing the charge. The countdown begins: forty-five seconds. The small Asian man inside the helix smiles as he continues to rotate the dials for optimal range.

Daniel smirks at his eldest, but also younger brother working his fingers over the dials. He almost doesn’t notice the soldiers evacuating the base. ‘ _Looks like we're going to pull this off,’_ he thinks to himself. The chamber door begins to close slowly and his attention is back on Daizo, that is until he glances at the panel sequence set by Jason. After months of writing and completing the same sequence, he studies the small monitor. It’s coded and it’s wrong. His eyes widen in realization when Jason takes off into the night sky.

The Alliance’s members are closing in and it all makes sense to him now. Why Finch and his team were trying to stop them all along.

Three seconds to go.

Daniel moves as fast as he can, slipping through the chamber door before it closes and immediately throwing Daizo out.

The internal stimulus’ rays are silent in detonation.

Stunned by what just happened, Daizo lies on his stomach staring at the helix a few yards away. It had imploded, instantly disintegrating Daniel to ash and bone.

He shakily gets to his feet, closing his eyes hoping this is a nightmare, but he feels the immediate loss of the blood bond and that makes reality undeniable. He weeps as the Alliance takes in the scene. Harold Finch rests a silent hand upon his shoulder.

Daizo freezes sensing Root’s nearness. Turning around, he immediately wraps his long jacket around her and fastens the buttons as she wails into his arms

Holding onto his master, he notices the former agent putting on the clothes of a deceased soldier before she moves closer to the group.

“What happened?” Root’s voice shakes with anger.

“I was in the chamber after activating the device, but it was tampered with and the helix fissioned inward," he whispers and looks towards his brother's body, "Jason did it. Daniel…Daniel died for me.” He shakes his head trying to comprehend his own words.

“Jason,” Root repeats breathily .

She walks forward to Daniel’s remains, tears falling again as she grasps at her heart. Daizo is right behind her, struggling to maintain the stoicism of his late brother.

“I’m sorry,” he says.

She shakes her head. “No. This is my fault. Had I not been so blinded by--,” Root hisses, narrowing eyes at Shaw and Harold, “This would have never happened.”

After grabbing a nearby flatbed off the back of one of the overturned Humvees, Root and Daizo transfer the remains onto it. Harold offers to transport them back for her, but she scoffs at his courtesy.

“Root, no good will come of revenge,” Harold says tenderly, “Please let us help stop this.”

Shaw rolls her eyes at Harold’s foreseeable rhetoric. She can discern Root wanted revenge, and even stranger, she can _feel_  the despair pouring out of the elder. From youth, emotions had little to no affect on her and she had no time for the dead. Even with never having them, Shaw recognizes emotions and this one is intense.

Root doesn’t respond gazing down at Daniel's broken bones. She runs shaky fingers across the brow of the skeleton. “Come on son. Let’s go home.”

Each taking an end of the flatbed, they begin to fly away slowly. Shaw concentrates on the woman above her and lifts off the ground, large black wings bursting through the fabric of the military grade jacket.

Harold and the Alliance members gape at the former agent in flight. Joss nods encouragingly. “I think they need some space,” Joss announces to the group.

“They have the sky,” John deadpans.

“And we have incredible hearing,” Harper counters, turning back towards the helicopter. They all head to the aircraft.

“What do you want Shaw?” The vampire elder asks without turning around to face Sameen’s dangerously warm stare.

Sameen didn't have an answer honestly. She can't explain the urge to protect the elder. 

"I don't know. I guess I did want to say I'm sorry about him."

Root sighs. "Then I think we're done here. I have a resting ceremony to prepare."

“What will you do after?”

“The same thing you would do agent. Please, don’t follow me,” Root replies softly. With that, she and Daizo continue on.

Sameen watches as they disappear into the distance. An invisible pull makes her want to follow Root closely, but she can sense the vampire as if she was still right in front of her. This comforts her wolf. She catches up to the carrier already in flight.

 ' _So’_ , Joss begins in Shaw’s head, _‘Wanna talk about it?’_

_'There’s nothing to talk about.’_

_'I'll say the mating mark you gave her is a good place to start.’_

_'_ _Mating what?’_ Shaw yells out loud as she soars behind the helicopter.

 ' _How about we get some steaks and discuss it?’_

_'Fine, but there better be a shit load of whiskey too.’_

' _We'_ _ll need it.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this made me sad.


	13. Marks of Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw has some catching up to do while Root is in mourning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and great comments!!! I promise I'm going to respond to them. Until then, enjoy this lengthy chapter.

As steakhouses go, they have to commend Zoe's choice. It's a little too swanky for Shaw and Joss' tastes, but the prime cuts of beef more than make up for the pompous atmosphere. 

The three ladies dine in relative silence observing the other patrons surrounding them. After Shaw finishes the last of her fourth steak, they continue to order bourbon. 

Shaw sighs at meeting Zoe's knowing smirk. 

"I'm guessing Joss filled you in last night."

"Technically Harper filled me in on the operation at the base." 

"But..." 

"But Joss did fill me in about your reunion with Root. I had to pay her fifty bucks by the way. We kinda had a pool on said reunion. I thought you would kill her." 

Shaw rolls her eyes. At least the bourbon does a great job of numbing the awkwardness. 

"What the hell Joss? Harold, you and John taught me that biting someone would allow me to track them, not choose them as a mate," she says pointedly. 

The detective shakes her head and chuckles. "We actually taught you about marks of intent. Tracking was just one of many."

The new wolf has to admit she had disregarded most lessons outside of hunting, fighting, and tracking. 

"Marks of intent?"  

"Right. In the world of the mystical and extraordinary, everything is executed with intent, like the words of a magical spell and especially the mark of a wolf. John bit you to save your life, thus you were transformed," Joss explains. 

"I was marked by Joss for protection," Zoe adds, revealing the scar on her upper arm. 

The detective pulls her forest green t-shirt up, exposing her abdomen and points to an imprint of teeth above her waist.

"And John bonded me here. Don't worry, he has one too." She chuckles.

Shaw cringes. "So what makes you think it was that type of mark?" She growls. "It was for tracking."

Joss sips from her glass and eyes Shaw with an arched brow. Zoe tries and fails to stifle a laugh. 

"Well, how do you know?" Shaw demands.

"Other wolves can smell it. I mean any wolf that knows your scent can smell it on Root." 

Shaw's knuckles whiten, breaking the glass.

"You're wrong."

"Okay." 

"I don't do relationships." 

"We get it. However, when you find yourself feeling ripped apart when you go without seeing her, then you'll get it too." 

"Not gonna happen."

"Especially during your heat," Zoe quips. "When is that happening again?" 

The former agent rolls her eyes and finishes off the bourbon straight from the bottle. With everything happening, she didn’t remember her estrus would happen in three days time.

"We'll see."

"Care to wager fifty bucks?"

\---- 

Daizo and Root remain silent as they travel to the Dallas compound. 

Upon landing, all servants and remaining loyalists kneel in passing of the council member.  

Nightwalker committals were once rare, but in the recent battles, they've become a more common occurrence. 

The Master elder doesn't know if she can survive the three-day ceremony. To lose another progeny is one thing, but losing one by the betrayal of another leaves her empty and ravenous. 

She feels betrayed by Sameen too. Of course the former agent had tried to protect her, but by distracting her with whatever they had tainted it in her mind.

Then there is the mark on her shoulder. She wonders if Sameen even realizes what she's done and this infuriates her more.

Root works to push all these thoughts from her mind and vows to give Daniel a proper send off. 

The first day is the day of silence. It's the hardest with the initial pain still present, yet most comforting since it allows Root to avoid the persistent questions and whispers they all no doubt have.  

By day two, it no longer feels like she has a knife in her heart, rather it feels like a burning coal sits upon it. The elder knows this sensation will last for years and she cries the most during this day. Daizo just holds her. She can feel his despair along with her own. She doesn't allow herself to sense anything from Jason.

Every vampire chooses his or her final resting place, however, Daniel wasn't typical by any means. 

She'd met him around 1050 BC in China. Chinese astronomers had just recorded the supernova that created the Crab Nebula. Daniel was quite the expert in the field and thus wanted to spend his final days learning of the discovery.

Cancer has a particular sickening scent, and Root smelled it on Daniel immediately. His intelligence rivaled her own and that was rare. It would be a pity if a mind like his went to waste. So she offered to make him immortal, one of her children. 

It's no surprise the former astronomer wanted his final resting place to be beyond the stars. On the third day, Root and Daizo prepare the vessel and lay his remains inside. Root plans to release the engraved vessel outside of the upper atmosphere and Daizo pleads to go with her. She knows he can’t survive the journey. 

“Please. He’s my brother. I want to see him off,” he begs her. 

“You know this trip is impossible for anyone, except me. You won’t remain conscious during such an ascent.” 

“I’m stronger than I look.” He voice waivers, but his gaze is defiant. 

Root softens. “I lost Hanna, Daniel, and Jason. I can’t lose you too. I won’t risk it. That is final.” 

“But Jason isn’t lost—“ 

“Jason was lost the moment he betrayed my grace. You must realize that he cannot go unpunished for breaking this family. I will give him his true end Daizo. This is my will.”

“Then it shall be done. But he knows you’re coming and he'll be prepared kill you. Half the vampires side with him and he has the support of the government, Decima, and the Initiative. We can’t do this alone.”

“You’re right. _We_ can’t, but I will. As my final heir, you will be the leader once I’m gone. And if this is the end—“

It’s Daizo’s turn to interrupt. “And what of the Hound?” He points to her shoulder. “She has marked you. I’ve sensed it since Daniel’s passing. This can be a beginning. No more sacrifices have to be made.” He kneels and places her hand on his cheek as tears trickle down. “Don’t let this be like Hanna, Root. She would want for your happiness. Even in your grief, I feel your regard for Sameen Shaw. It’s powerful and unyielding.”

“She is special, but it changes nothing. This is my true path and I shall follow it. _She_ wants me to follow it.”

His eyes widen with recognition. “The great one has spoken to you?”

“She never stopped.”

He nods slowly. He knows better than to question the word of the great one. 

\---- 

It’s a relief to Shaw that violence never sleeps. With round the clock numbers from Harold, she has little time to think of the vampire she marked. She regrets it, regrets Root. Relationships, mating, she’s not built for either. Mayhem, protecting, this is what she knows.

After taking down a particularly difficult gang of mer-people from tainting Japan’s seafood supply, preventing a mass famine, Shaw needs more answers from Harold. He’s been avoiding her like the plague every since the night she marked Root.

She enters his library stealthily, ensuring Harold is alone. She finds him engrossed in one of his old texts.

“How’s it going Finch?” She asks, taking the seat opposite his chair.

He shifts nervously. “Mi...Miss Shaw. I didn’t hear you come in,” he stutters.

“Yeah. That was the point.”

“You just caught me on my way out,” he responds standing up.

“You avoiding me Finch?”

“Why would I do that?”

“You tell me,” she growls.

Harold sighs and sits back down.

“You’re correct. I have been avoiding you since I heard about you interaction with Root.”

Shaw leans forward with her elbows on the table. “What is it about her that gets to you? And don’t give me the fluff and gore stories about her history. I want the truth.”

He stares down at the text a few moments longer before closing it.

“Back when I met Root during the siege, it was at the height of the war between lycans and nightwalkers. Root of course led the vampires, but her beloved began to soften her resolve over time. Her name was Hanna and she was the first human Root turned. Daizo was the second and was also by her side at this time. To please Hanna, Root drew up a treaty with John, ending the war. I played mediator to it all against the wishes of my temple.”

Shaw gets up to pour both of them a glass of whiskey and returns to the table. Harold nods and takes the offering. She didn’t know Hanna and never would, but the thought alone of Root with someone else makes it difficult for her to focus. She blames the mark.

“As oracles, we were only to observe, but I didn’t understand why we didn’t use our powers to prevent these terrible things, not just observe and record them. So I helped broker the treaty.”

The new wolf smirks. “Way to go Harold. And here I thought you just liked your books.”

“Sometimes I think staying with my books and temple would have been better. During the treaty, a faction of non-conformist nightwalkers attacked the small meeting. Hanna was killed,” he whispers.

“Sounds like either way, those assholes just wanted more bloodshed.”

“I suppose they got their wish. That day was one of the bloodiest in Fae history. She killed over a thousand of her own kind, and also left humans and other fae casualties in her wake. Her wrath and sadness extended throughout all the lands and ended at the door of my temple. Understandably, she was angry at me for not warning her of Hanna’s demise, even though I had warned Hanna myself personally. Hanna thought that if it was her time, it was her time.” He exhales slowly and shakes his head. “So Root destroyed the original temple of Apollo, some oracles died beneath the rubble. As a direct follower of Confucius, it was Daizo who finally made her understand reason, using Hanna’s beliefs to bend her will.”

Shaw’s expression remains unchanged, yet her mind races a mile a minute

“My former brothers made me pick a side then; observe and stay out of unsavory affairs or leave. I chose the latter, contacting John and from there, we worked building the Alliance. With my premonitions of numerology, we managed to prevent so many acts of violence.”

“I get it Finch. She can be dangerous, so can any of us given the right motivation.”

“That’s just it. Root’s vengeance for Daniel and her powerful connection with you will put us all in danger. Once the three-day committal of Daniel comes to a close, Root will go after her enemies. And I fear for her life. Our relationship, albeit complicated, is old and pure. I regard her as a good friend, although you probably don’t believe it.”

Shaw only nods. “I stopped her once and I’ll stop her again. If the committal is over today, I’ll find her tonight.” She stands to leave. “Thanks for…you know…this.”

“A deal’s a deal Ms. Shaw, but do be careful. Matters of the heart can be—“

“Don’t ruin it Finch,” she mutters. 

\---- 

Hours later, the first painful throb happens as soon as the sun had set. Shaw doubles over clenching her abdomen. She immediately goes to the roof and sheds her jacket, allowing her wings to extend fully without ruining it. Sweat beads on her forehead after sensing Root. The last time she saw the elder didn’t end on good terms, even estrus wouldn’t fix that. 

 _‘Keep it together Shaw. Root’s in mourning,’_ she thinks, flying south as fast as she can. 

 _'This is only about the mission. To save a life.’_ She continues to lie to herself, dropping onto the compound’s lawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would just write out my frustration after the election.
> 
> What will happen next? Probably exactly what you're thinking ;)


	14. A Two-Way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw finally get some girl time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is half smut. I won't apologize.

An hour passed, then another, yet Shaw remains firmly planted on the lawn.  

The vampire’s scent surrounds her. Chokes her. It’s sheer willpower alone that the hound of God stays vigilant, fighting the urge to burst through the doors and lay claim to what’s hers. Shaw shakes her head at these thoughts. She still reasons it’s the biological imperative and the accidental mark of intent that makes her want to do something so irrational. 

Hearing someone approaching from behind, Shaw turns quickly releasing a growl in warning. Daizo watches her intently with his hands raised. 

“Not to intrude, but would you mind putting those away,” he asks pointing to the wolf’s large claws.

Shaw hesitantly retracts them and turns back to face the side entrance of the compound.

“I know Root was meaning to get a guard dog, but I thought we decided against it.”

“You really must have a death wish kid,” Shaw snarls.

“I’m older than I look.”

“What do you want?”

“That’s funny. I was going to ask you the same thing, as I do live here and all.”

Shaw shrugs. “You never know when things might go pear shaped.”

“Hm. I guess that’s true as of late.”Daizo approaches her side and observes her.

Her estrus is obvious and the sweat beads on her temples. Watching her shift from one foot to the other, he worries about her state.

“She’s inside you know,” he informs.

“I know.”

He laughs lightly. “Wow. And I thought the Master was stubborn. No wonder you tried claiming her. Two peas in a pod it seems.”

Shaw grits her teeth. “The way I hear it, I was pretty successful.”

“Well almost. It’s a two way street really. Said person has to accept this mark and give one of his or her own. So I guess this means you’re off the hook so to speak.”

Trying to conceal the sudden rush of disapproval at this new information, and the surging arousal by being this close to Root during her estrus, Shaw closes her eyes and breaths slowly.

“I guess so.”

Daizo nods and turns to leave.

“I’m sorry,” she mutters, eyes still clenched. “About shooting you at the Initiative…and about your brother. It sucks.”

“Thank you,” he responds with a sad smile. “She’s waiting for you.”

He flies off into the rain clouds that have started to open up again, drenching Shaw almost instantly. Steam radiates from her body at the intense heat stemming from her throbbing center

' _Screw this.’_ She makes her way back to the front of the compound and approaches the door.

\----

As she raises one fist to knock, a middle-aged man opens. 

“Agent Shaw, please follow me. The Master awaits you in the gathering room.”

The wolf nods and follows the man, entering the a luxurious entrance hall. Five chandeliers reflect off the marble floors walking through the corridor. Paintings of familiar historical figures and unknown figures line the walls on either side.

“Didn’t catch your name.” She coerces him.

“It’s Cyrus. I’m the head butler."

He opens a large set of crimson double doors and gestures Shaw through. Once inside, Shaw sees Root standing by the fireplace, as soaked by the rain as she is.

“Thank you Cyrus,” Root calls, still facing the massive blaze. He departs promptly.

Shaw doesn’t approach. She doesn’t trust herself to do so. Instead, she focuses on the painting hanging above the vampire’s head. Even that is a mistake as Root looked gorgeous in the artwork. It’s a family portrait of Root and her progenies, including Hanna. She definitely sees the appeal of the vampire’s former lover.

As if reading Shaw’s thoughts, Root turns around and takes in the sight of the woman behind her, eyes widening slightly with repressed desire.

“See you finally decided to come in out of the rain,” she says coolly, with a knowing smirk in place.

“I can say the same for you,” Shaw deadpans.

Root shrugs. “Had to bury my son in space.” She smiles, yet it doesn’t reach her eyes.

“Helluva way to go.” Shaw approaches her slowly until they’re only a few feet apart. “I’m sorry you lost him.”

“Why are you here Sameen?” She wishes it didn’t sound so pained. The death of someone close brings anger and sorrow, but having Shaw this near is confusing. She can’t help picturing Shaw moaning her name beneath her.

Shaw doesn’t answer and moves closer. Root’s nipples are hard and very visible through her wet t-shirt. The wolf stifles a groan while maintaining eye contact.

“I guess Harold and I didn’t want you to go off and do something stupid.”

“No need to worry Sameen. I’m a big girl and I’ve been doing just fine for some time now.” The Master takes the opportunity to move closer until they are within arm’s reach of one another. “But that’s not why you’re here is it?”

Shaw swallows thickly and stares past Root’s shoulder in an attempt to break this spell.

“You’re in heat Sameen.”

“Your point?”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I do the protecting.”

“Well, guardian of the realm, protector of us all, I’m going to change out of these wet clothes.” Her eyes move slowly over Shaw’s wet hair down to the tight black pants hugging her curves. “I’m sure we can find something that fits you.” She brushes past Shaw heading towards the door. Releasing a breath she didn’t realize she was holding, Shaw follows her.

There’s silence as they make their way through the maze of the compound. After seeing all the vampire nests she’s blown up in the past, this isn't what she imagined. This was a palace. Descending a spiral stone staircase lit by antique candelabras, they arrive at a large space that she assumes to be Root’s lair.

The built in floor bed looks to be the size of two California kings and covered in royal black and deep purple silk sheets. Above the bed is a mirror.

“Are you okay?” Root asks.

“Yeah. Why?” Shaw responds quickly. When she turns around, Root is in a black robe and hands her one .

“Because you’re panting.”

Shaw snatches the robe. “You couldn’t find actual clothes?”

The vampire smiles lasciviously. “Guess not.”

While Shaw changes, Root walks over to the small bar and grabs two glasses and fills them with sherry. She notices the wolf trying to focus on her surroundings, but her attention is continuously drawn back to the bed.

She saunters and passes a glass to Shaw who finishes it in one take.

“Anything stronger?” The wolf asks, heading over to the bar.

“Help yourself to anything you like.”

She doesn’t have to tell Shaw twice. Sameen finds a forty-year-old scotch and pours a full glass. Root watches her intently, biting her lower lip with an unbridled desire. She finishes her own sherry and sets the glass down.

“You marked me.”

Shaw almost spits out a mouthful, but she knows better than to waste nice stuff. She was really banking on Root not bringing that up.

“Yeah about that.”

“No need to explain.” Root sighs and sits on the edge of the bed's platform. “I kinda figured you didn’t understand how all of that worked. But you can stop freaking out. After a full seventy-two hours, it goes away if unrequited.”

Shaw nods, yet inside there’s a storm of desire and now anger. Why would it be unrequited?

“That is unless you want me to keep it.” Root teases.

“And why would I want that?”

“Because it's obvious you feel whatever this is just as much as I do.”

"I don't do feelings."

Shaw finishes her glass and sits it behind her. She regrets spinning back around to see the robe off Root's slender shoulders, revealing her breasts. 

Against her better judgment, Sameen moves closer to the bed, abdomen clenching violently. She wants to mark the remarkable flesh on display.

“I didn’t lie when I said no one has seen my bare form in a very long time. It’s…”

“Sacred,” Sameen whispers. She pulls her ponytail holder free, releasing her long dark hair before untying her robe and dropping it to the floor. “I guess fair’s fair.”

Root's mouth is slightly agape at the glorious form she be holds. Her eyes fall to Sameen's center, already dripping with need. The vampire's own wetness is apparent, glistening on her thighs. 

Sameen closes the distance between them, yanking Root up from the bed and into a bruising kiss. Their tongues meet for the first time and Root moans at the warm possessiveness of Shaw’s mouth. Her hands travel slowly up Shaw’s solid biceps, smooth and firm, pulling the wolf closer.

Sameen bites Root’s bottom lip and soothes it with her tongue, the copper taste causing her claws to engage and dig into Root’s waists.

Root breaks the kiss and runs her hands through Shaw’s hair. She slowly starts to trail kisses and nip down the muscular neck, losing herself in its pulse. Shaw moans loudly when Root sucks hard, but doesn’t break the skin, even though Shaw feels like she’ll explode if she doesn’t.

She pushes Root back, sending her flying onto the bed and crawls on top of her. Wasting no more time, Shaw bites and licks her way up the long willowed figured beneath her. The smell and taste of Root is overwhelming. She doesn’t know if she’ll ever be able to stop. Root clenches the sheets and arches into every assault of Shaw's mouth.

“Please…take me Sameen,” Root begs.

She slides back down and strokes the length of Root’s sex with her tongue, immediately sucking on her clit hungrily. Already close to her first precipice, Root digs her nails into the dark hair hard enough to draw blood. Sameen only groans in pleasure as she buries herself further into Root’s entrance, fucking her deep and rough with her tongue.

Root tastes better than she ever imagined. Sweet, salty, and fucking addicting. After a few more strokes against her engorged clit, Root comes hard, whimpering from the powerful flood of pleasure. Shaw lightly strokes her through it before moving back up, Root’s essence dripping from her chin. She captures Root’s lips again, softer this time

Tasting herself on Sameen's mouth makes Root’s eyes turn a bright shade of red. She flips them over and bites Shaw’s breast as she kneads the other.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Shaw groans, feeling her extension forming between her legs. She tenses up and Root notices the change in her body.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asks, eyes still rimming red.

“No. It’s this,” Shaw answers breathlessly, dragging Root’s hand from her breast down towards her center. Root’s eyes burn brighter when she feels Shaw’s drenched center and beginning erection.

She smirks at the somewhat nervous demeanor that this powerful creature all of a sudden possesses.

“Well that’s new.” Before Shaw can respond, Root continues. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

She returns to her ministrations with renewed vigor, stroking Sameen’s swelling member with her hand as she continues sucking and teasing her nipples. Root spends time marking Shaw’s taut abs before finally settling between her legs.

Root observes the phallus, huge and throbbing, but she wants to take her time. She alternates between kissing and sucking her inner thighs, watching Sameen wither and lift up seeking friction. Root knows that estrus is not the best time to tease so she suddenly licks the underside of the member, base to tip.

Sameen gasps at the sudden contact. Root envelops the head and starts to suck slowly as she strokes the lower half with her hand. She uses her other hand to caress Shaw's firm ass. When she looks up at Sameen, she sees the yellow orbs blown with desire.

The wolf thrusts into her mouth, trying to speed up Root’s torturous rhythm. Her breath is ragged and her body covered in sweat. She feels Root’s teeth grazing lightly over the sensitive flesh before she starts sucking harder. She circles her tongue around the tip before encasing it completely in her mouth.

“ _Fuck Root. Don’t stop,_ ” she whimpers, hands clenching the silk sheets by her side.

Root sucks a few more times and then moves away. Shaw growls furiously, but it doesn’t last long when sees the vampire begin to straddle her, lifting slightly.

Her hand wraps loosely around Shaw’s engorged length and she looks into the deep brown and yellow orbs. They stare back at her with an unobtainable affection.

“Is this what you want?” She licks her lips hoping for Shaw's answer. Sameen nods and moves her hands to Root’s waist.

She gnashes her teeth at the incredible sensation of being inside Root.

 _“Oh my god,_ ” Root moans, adjusting to Shaw’s size.

She begins to ride Sameen slowly as they stare into each other’s eyes. Intensity and raw desire passes between them. The wolf fucks Root slow and hard. Root's walls squeeze tighter and tighter, pulling Sameen deeper and deeper.

The vampire falls forward, hands landing on the full breasts below her. She gropes them roughly, bouncing faster and harder.

“ _You feel so good,”_ she moans, spurring Shaw to thrust faster. Their movements become a blur, with the rapid sounds of slapping flesh echoing throughout the vast lair.

The building pressure of her orgasm is deafening and Sameen feels like she’s drowning in Root. Seeing the red pools staring down at her, there’s a question there. Root doesn’t need to ask as Shaw simply turns her head, moaning in anticipation.

Sharp white fangs sink into Sameen’s muscular neck, sending her over the edge. She tries to suppress the howl that follows, but what’s done is done. It’s loud and explosive, representing everything she feels in this moment. Sameen continues spurting her essence inside Root, who only clenches tighter around her, on the edge of her own orgasm as she drinks languidly from Shaw.

She climaxes like a surging storm, crying out as blood trickles down her mouth, causing Shaw’s second orgasm to hit, flooding both their senses with pleasure they’ve never known.

They lie on top of each other like this for awhile, nuzzling and reveling in the aftershocks.

Root slowly rolls off and lies next to Sameen. She strokes her abdomen slowly, but the wolf stares into the mirror lost in thought.

“Root?”

“Yes Sameen.”

“You marked me didn’t you?”

The vampire smiles and kisses the side of the wolf’s neck where her fang marks are still fresh.

“Yes Sameen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially about half way done! Thanks for all the love folks :)


	15. We Were One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw gets the slip, in two ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the tags after reading through comments. Sorry if I offended anyone. Was not my intention.

Root wakes just before dawn feeling a warm arm across her torso. She looks over to find Sameen fast asleep; arm draped across Root's mid-section in a protective embrace. 

She reaches over and lightly traces Sameen’s lips with her thumb. She lost count of the number of rounds last night, but the evening concluded in her wolf counterpart blacking out at the height of her final orgasm. 

The plan was to leave as soon as Shaw fail unconscious, but Root had exhausted her own energy; nuzzling up to the other woman, promising herself she’d stay only a few minutes longer.

Then she had remembered it would be her last night with Shaw and thus deserved a little more time. Slumber had taken over. Tracking Jason and his new associates could wait.

She lays still a few more minutes, then places a gentle kiss on Sameen's cheek. 

After dressing and gathering a bag of supplies, Root makes her way up the staircase. Every step away from the wolf pangs her, sending an uncomfortable spasm throughout her body. She expected such a reaction after completing their bond, but not quite this agonizing.

Once upstairs, she leaves specific instructions with her head of house. 

"Be cautious Cyrus. She'll be angry and ravenous when she wakes up, a dangerous combination I suspect. Ensure some steaks are prepared by the chef before then."

"Certainly. And Mas-Root, if you have little doubt of returning, I wanted to say thank you, for everything."

She hugs him.

Daizo stands by the front entrance watching her approach.

"I’ve seen the agent. Angry is an understatement Root," he affirms.

"I know, but I have to keep her safe.” Tears pool in her eyes and she struggles to withhold a sniffle.

“Why did you do it?”

She knows what he’s asking, but would rather not acknowledge it.

“Root, why did you bond with her only to seek death, the true end?”

She chuckles. “Honestly, I didn’t plan on it, but it was as if I didn’t have a choice in the matter. I felt her in every part of me. When I saw the same reflected in her eyes, I knew we were one.”

He takes her hand. "Since there is no way to stop you from doing this, may the Goddess watch you and keep you."

She kisses his forehead and lingers in their embrace. Her heart aches a million times over. To lose so much in so little time weighs heavily upon them.

"I love you my son," Root responds softly. “Sameen will do anything to find me after sealing our bond. You can't allow that to happen."

"I'll do whatever I can..." He agrees. 

When she walks outdoors and closes her eyes. She enters her mind, sealing off all other doors for now: Daniel's death, Samaritan, her bond with Sameen, until only one door remains open: Jason. She senses him and she lets it fill her, taking off into the early morning sky. 

"...to keep you safe Root," Daizo whispers, flying off in the opposite direction for his own mission. 

\----

Shaw wakes up two hours later with a pounding headache. She immediately senses something is wrong. She never got hangovers and she didn't consume nearly enough alcohol to have one now. 

Her wolf is off, strange and foreign somehow. She tries to shift and fails.

"Root!" She yells to the empty space. 

She sees her clothing dry and neatly folded at the end of the bed. She hurries to put them on. It was silly of Shaw to think the vampire hadn't thought of a way to disarm her. And amazing sex served as the perfect distraction. 

"Stupid estrus," Shaw mutters climbing the stone steps.

When she gets to the top of the landing and navigates to the front hall, Cyrus is standing by the entranceway. 

"Where is she?" She growls.

"The Master had to leave to attend to urgent matters," he answers, walking forward with a tray of steaks. A delicious aroma wafts through the space.

The former agent could care less. She smacks the tray from his hand and lifts him against the wall.

"Sh-she didn't tell us, any of us. The only thing...the only thing she said is that she most likely wouldn't return," he adds sadly. 

She lowers him slowly and Root's absence takes its toll. She vaguely senses the vampire, driving her to release him and punch a hole through the wall behind her. Even that hurt. The drumming in her head starts up again and she breathes shakily.

"Sorry about that. I'll eat the steaks as you did go through the trouble. And I need a phone. ASAP."

"Right away," he responds, scurrying to grab one of the many burners they stored.

Shaw only nods. He returns quickly with a phone and is stunned to see the steaks have already been eaten. He gathers the tray and leaves her to it.

Dialing Finch's private line, he answers on the first ring.

"Ms. Shaw?"

She rushes to swallow the remaining beef before responding.“Root's gone. I can barely sense her and I can't shift."

"We’re well aware of the situation and will see you quite soon."

"What? How?"

A loud whirring rattles the windows of the compound. Shaw exits through front entrance to see one of the Alliance’s hover jets landing.

John and Joss hop out first, followed by Finch and Daizo.

“I have to admit, I’m impressed,” she says, smirking in Daizo’s direction.

He smiles back and nods.

“Yes seems that as soon as Root left you, Daizo alerted us promptly,” Harold informs.

“Great. Can you get to fixing me now, Finch? I can’t shift.”

“It seems Root may have given you a lycan sedative, essentially a silver-mercury alloy that doesn’t kill you, but renders you unconscious a few hours and weakens your abilities. It’s undetectable if enchanted. Did you eat or drink anything?”

She thinks about the sherry. “The old arsenic in the soup gag. Classic,” she deadpans. Shaw vows to kill Root when she sees her, or at least punch her through another mountain.

"It should wear off in a few hours," Daizo explains.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go find her,” Shaw rallies, heading towards the jet.

“That’s the other problem Shaw,” Joss adds, “We can’t locate Root. Harold has never been able to read her, you can’t use your bond because of the sedative, and she masked her scent from Daizo or anyone else.”

Shaw tries to clear her head and think through the grogginess. Every moment she can’t feel Root’s presence exacerbates her frustrations.

“We can’t track her Shaw,” John says, “But you, Joss, and I were soldiers. I don’t know about you two, but I still remember how to gather intel.”

Shaw smirks. “And I know the perfect place to start. Let’s go.”


	16. The Eternal Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And meanwhile, our villains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post everyone! The holidays were...well the holidays. For you patience this week, you will definitely get 2, maybe 3 chapters. The first chapter catches up with our bad guys because of that whole plot business and sorry if there are a billion typos! I am loving these comments, please leave more and thank you all for enjoying this story.

Jason takes off into the black backdrop, not bothering to hold back tears as the helix detonates. Immediately feeling the lost blood bond lost, he screeches into the night sky realizing it had been Daniel, his favorite brother, that died in the whispered blast.

His first stop is to rendezvous with a group of faction leaders, all who oppose the current Master.

“Is she dead?” One of them asks.

“No,” Jason states while offering no other explanation.

Dissension echoes through the New York compound.

“How is this brokered peace with the government and Decima supposed to work if the fucking fugitive they want dead is still alive?” A vampire wearing a long red dress asks, rubbing the tension from her forehead with a well-manicured hand.

“Daniel is dead. Root will need to perform his committal. Rest assured I have an alternate plan in the works while she’s distracted,” Jason offers. He doesn’t keep eye contact with any of them, opting to gaze out the large bay window ahead.

“Right. Did you forget the part where she comes after you, and everyone knows there’s no way for a progeny to escape his maker,” another leader adds, causing the pessimistic murmurs against Jason’s leadership to escalate further.

Allowing them to turn against him would not suffice, so he abandons his grief stricken resolve. Grabbing his head, Jason bellows causing every window in the residence to shatter and every leader to desist.

“ _Enough._ ”

They all stare at him in silence.

“I ended my brother an hour ago, in an attempt to end my maker, yet I do not complain. I do not fret. You all quake in fear at the name Root. Well I know better than most, and I know she will fall. When that moment comes, I will be your Master. Pledge your loyalty to me now and you will reap the rewards of my new empire.”

Thea, the vampire in the red dress, is the eldest of the group and thus chosen to be their collective mouthpiece.

“Fine Jason. This is your final chance, but be warned: If you fail again, we’ll turn you over to Root ourselves. Consequences be damned,” she sneers.

\----

With that he leaves them to settle a new arrangement with his human associates. Arriving in Germany within a few hours, the distance from the committal and Root provides little reprieve. He shakily enters the headquarters, trying to disguise his teetering sanity from the loss of his sire’s grace.

Going against one’s maker wasn’t without difficulty. The very essence of a blood bond between maker and progeny is unshakeable reverence. Fighting this innate dedication takes a physical toll on even the eldest vampires.

“Good. You made it out alive. Sorry to hear your Master did the same,” Greer says through a wry smile.

“I assume you were aware she had some help from the Alliance, whom you were supposed to neutralize. Not to mention a hound of God showing up,” Jason replies aloof, opting instead to smooth the lapels on his blazer. He relaxes into the chair around the large round table facing the government heads and Decima agents.

“As per our agreement, one dead vampire elder for a brokered truce,” Control reiterates, “So how do you plan to rectify this fuck-up?”

“I’ve learned many things from my Master over the years, and the one thing she always stressed was to always have a plan B,” he explains. “We didn’t fail exactly. The serum is still intact, Root’s council and leadership has been shattered, and above all, I know all of her weaknesses.”

Martine dawns a mischievous grin and hits a button on the remote. The holographic display activates in the center of the table.

“Thanks Martine,” Jason adds, standing to present the information. “Root will come after me as soon as my brother is properly retired. No matter what masking techniques I use, she’ll see through them. Hell, she basically created them. That leaves approximately two days to plan for her arrival, which brings me to the subject before you.”

Looking at the photo displayed, Greer takes the bait. “And what does the recently deceased Sameen Shaw have to do with any of this?” He inquires.

“Well to begin, Agent Shaw isn’t dead, but alive and well, working with the Alliance. From what the vampire leaders and other informants report, she is in fact the hound of God and has bonded with Root. This is our advantage,” Jason answers, suppressing the need to rip Shaw’s heart from her chest.

Hersh’s eyes widen slightly in amusement. Control slams her fist into the table, while Greer’s sits a little more erect.

“That woman is truly a pain in my ass!” Control yells.

“We share the same burden,” Jason continues, “But using this against her will result in Root’s willing surrender and that’s when we strip the Master of her power.”

Staring at Shaw’s image, Greer practically swoons. “A hound of God. I thought these creatures were only a myth. Oh my dear Sameen, you have not lost your charm just yet. A creature of this magnitude could be of great use to my organization.”

Martine and Jason roll their eyes.

“It’s a nice thought Jason, but good luck with this charade,” Control deadpans. “Stripping a 4,000 year old elder of their power is impossible. From our research, a ritual needs to be performed on that vampire’s maker. The end result of such a ritual is that the vampire’s direct progeny is rendered powerless, human. This is the only way Root can be made human and vulnerable. So I’ll ask the most obvious question, how the hell do we find, nonetheless kill, Root’s maker when she herself is unstoppable?”

Jason shrugs, appearing unburdened by it all.

“Root’s maker wasn’t a vampire. Only her council knows this of course. She told each of us during our induction. It was in fact a demon that transformed her. It gave her true form.”

Some officials sigh in exasperation while others’ eyes widen in shock.

“Wonderful and exciting stuff I admit. But again, how does this new information help us in our current predicament?” Greer asks.

“This demon of another plane has to be summoned…and trapped. Once Root arrives, we’ll have only a few minutes to perform the ritual and slay her maker, efficiently weakening Root to be ended on your terms. And she won’t lift a finger to stop us if we have her precious agent.”

“Summoning a demon? Sounds delightful,” Greer chirps.

“The only way to do so is through the demon’s bloodline, hence my oh so valuable position,” Jason adds smugly, “As Root’s progeny, my blood can draw the demon and lay the trap, but we must make preparations now.”

Greer and Control deliberate shortly. Martine keeps her gaze locked on Jason. It doesn’t go unnoticed by the vampire, sensing the desire blooming in the blond agent.

“Will this not also kill you?” Martine questions.

“No, only the direct progeny is weakened through the spell. Fortunately for me, I’m just a descendant.”

“Seems you have us at your disposable yet again Jason. Whatever you need is yours,” Control concludes.

 He nods in gratitude, eyes never leaving Martine’s. 

\----

The hotel room is dimly lit by the glow of the city. Jason rips the tactical jacket and button-up from Martine’s body, exposing her torso. The rest of her clothes are treated the same, followed by his own. Jason lifts her onto the table, kissing and biting along open flesh.

Curling her fingers around the blade behind her back, Martine swiftly brings it to his throat. Jason grabs her wrist with one hand, keeping the blade to his throat, while he uses his other hand to pull her closer to the edge of the table. His penis caresses her center, meeting her very wet opening. Martine moans and bucks into the sensation.

Guiding her wrist, Jason jabs the blade into his artery while thrusting into her violently. Martine continues twisting the blade with just as much force, meeting his intrusions with her hips, moaning manically from the power of it all. Jason reaches for the silver bowl sitting on the table beside her, refusing to stop his movements.

His blood begins to fill the bowl. It doesn’t take long for the appropriate amount to be collected with the blond agent’s precision. Martine removes the blade and he sits the bowl carefully to the side. Lifting her up from the table, he continues to pump relentlessly, feeling his climax nearing and her clenching walls doing little to stop its approach. Blood smears among their torsos, painting a damaging affair.

“You can pretend I’m _her_ if you want,” she whispers, voice edged with malice.

Jason’s eyes flash red and the blond agent chuckles breathlessly. He sinks his fangs into her neck without warning, orgasms claiming them both.

“Don’t sell yourself short,” he replies after finally regaining his breath.

\----

A few hours later, they use an abandoned Decima property in South Africa to prepare for the summoning.

Jason uses his blood to draw Root’s insignia, the demon’s mark, in the large empty space. After it is replicated, he enchants it with the most powerful containment magic known.

Once done, he encases the grounds in defense spells on the off chance the Alliance comes to the rescue again.

On the last day of Daniel’s committal, Jason begins the summoning. He places two children taken from a near by orphanage in the center of the marking as an offering to the demon. The two little boys cry and cling to each other.

He opens the old text and begins reciting the words outside the candlelit insignia.

“Creature of the night, hunter of innocence, I beseech thee. Come forth and we shall revel in your glory.”

It’s quiet and only the sniffles of the orphans are heard. He uses the blade and slides it across his wrist, dripping it over the pages.

“From your blood, I implore thee. _Submitto me ad vos!”_

A strong wind moves through the warehouse, blanketing them in darkness. Red light emits from the markings he stands over. The bewildered children try running, but an invisible force keeps them there.

Flames from the candles suddenly appear again, raging several feet in the air. The red light rises into smoke, taking on the shape of a beast that seems to be larger than a life. Manifesting fully, the demon nearly reaches the ceiling, yet remains within the blood drawn pattern.

Vampires and agents aligning the factory walls shrink and cower, causing Jason to smile in delight. Root referred to the demon as the Eternal Dragon. He failed to realize it would be an actual dragon.

He bows.

“How dare you summon me to this world!” The dragon bellows, shaking the entire foundation.

“Not without an offering, dear Creator,” Jason replies, pointing to the trembling children below the beast.

“You call this an offering?” It barks, looming closer to Jason. “Get these pathetic humans out of my sight.”

Jason beckons the children towards him and with a wave of his hand, they run through the invisible barrier and out of the facility space.

“I apologize your Grace. I meant no disrespect. Only to serve out your final meal.”

The dragon scoffs. “You mean to kill me child?” It’s incredulous tone apparent. The demon pushes and thrashes against the invisible barrier, but it remains contained. 

“Well, not immediately. My true target is your direct descendant, your progeny known as our Master, Root. And struggle as you may, I have learned the ancient secrets. You are my prisoner until you meet your end.”

A smile plays across the dragon’s face, and it shakes his head in disbelief. “Then you are a fool. You have no idea what you’re involved in, _boy._ ”

“We’ll see,” he responds, leaving the beast to watch them all file out.

Once outside the warehouse, he looks at Martine and nods. She understands it’s time for him to perform the transmutation spell on her.

“Let the games begin,” she says, falling to her knees, groaning in pain as the transformation takes hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is good, but is he Shoot good? We'll see...


	17. Meet Your Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root has a difficult choice.

Blurring with an extreme focus, Root follows Jason's trail. His masking techniques are sloppily done making if fairly easy to trace it from the Samaritan facility in Utah.

His scent lingers in the air at the New York compound. From there, she follows it to an office building in Frankfurt, Germany. She takes out her computer and hacks their database. With the menial description of the company online and lack of tax records, the elder realizes it to be a front for Decima technologies.

She briefly considers burning it down before leaving.

Her gaze lingers on the building's exterior trying to sense Jason's whereabouts. He did better covering at this location, masking his scent under layers of ancient magic. 

After diffusing his last shadow spell, she follows the scent to a hotel room deeper in the city. 

Thankfully the room is empty as the sun sets, casting an amber glow across the modern furniture. Jason has charmed the building as expected. The smell of old blood hangs heavy in the air, but there’s another musk she can't place; familiar and human. Martine. She kicks over the table in the center of the room. The blond agent was probably her least favorite human on the planet.

Root closes her eyes and checks on Daizo. She frowns realizing he has closed himself off from her. Feeling extremely alone in this fact, she thinks of Sameen, opening the door in her mind to peer through. Vexation purpose overwhelms her senses, but there's something else that nearly makes Root faint. It can only be described as a desire so robust that it stifles her, forcing her to close the door and retreat. Hopefully she didn't contact Shaw long enough for her to locate Root.

Eyes restraining tears, she begins mapping the charms before finally unmasking his Jason again. Hours later, it leads her to South Africa.

She drops into a wide area tall grass, scaring off antelope sleeping under brush nearby.

A sharp pain strikes her heart when she hears it. The Eternal Dragon is on Earth, wounded and in distress. Root's eyes vibrate between black and red as she burrows towards the signal. She arrives at a not-so abandoned factory. The front is completely barricaded by soldiers, tanks, and vampires under Samaritan's control. All eyes and weapons on her.

"Looks like I'm just in time for the party,” Root announces. 

None of the hostiles say anything. She hears a whistle and their line of defense parts, allowing the entrance to be shown. One of the Decima guards notions towards the door with his head. 

She doesn't hesitate before stalking towards it, nostrils flaring. Her breath hitches at the scene as the door opens. 

Kneeling and exasperated in its still proud glory is the Eternal Dragon, bound in the ancient chains of the gods. Restrained to a wall outside the barrier in a similar fashion is Sameen, with blood covering her bruised and beaten body. 

"Sameen," Root whispers, stepping towards the wolf. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice calls out. 

Root looks around and spots Jason floating down from the rafters.

"It's about time you showed up," he says, landing in front of the shackled beast.

Her scowl deepens as her fangs protrude. "What have you done?"

"Come on Root. I've done exactly what you taught me, ensuring my survival."

"But why betray me? Why betray our family? We were everything to each other."

He scoffs. "We were at once…and then you became distracted. Not for a cause, not for absolution, but for her," he hisses, pointing to Sameen still slouched over unconscious in the chair. 

The melancholy chuckle he receives in response makes him a tad shade redder.

"You are truly more pathetic than I realized Jason. You have destroyed everything good within us and for what? Jealously? Not long ago you spoke of the triviality of human emotions, and yet you let envy be your entire undoing."

The Dragon snickers at Root's uncanny ability to mock in the face of danger.

"I told him as much," the Dragon adds.

Jason chants something under his breath to bring the dragon to its knees again in pain.

“I guess my mother told me to follow my talents, too. Magic was always my favorite gift from you, Master,” Jason replies with a shrug. “Thanks.”

Root rolls her eyes and looks up at the Dragon. She tries to connect her mind with his, but she can’t, being blocked by the blood drawn insignia on the floor.

"You've looked better big fella,” Root jabs, trying and failing to appear unscathed. A charm this powerful Jason learned elsewhere. Understanding her progeny’s cruel intentions, she recognizes the curse he has placed on the Dragon’s head and that it takes nearly fifty human sacrifices to work. “I'll have you outta here in no time.” The words deem a promise.

"I have all the time in the world my dear," It replies, sinking further onto its knees.

"That's mighty confident talk coming from you two, but you see Root, you have a decision to make. Surrender your power to the Dragon or watch Sameen die," Jason says. He lifts his hand towards the bound wolf and she wakes up, with an agonizing scream. 

Root watches the veins under her mate's skin bulge and twist painfully. 

"Stop this."

"I will as soon as you make your choice.”

Root's eyes drift from Shaw to Jason and then to the Dragon. The understanding in his eyes is immediate.

"Forgive me," she says softly. 

The dragon stands fully and flashes her a toothy smile, reminiscent of her own. “Illyria, it is already done."

Root returns her cold gaze to Jason, causing him to shiver. 

"I choose her."

"Root," Shaw whimpers, "Don't."

"Sorry sweetie. You don't expect me to give you up that easily after last night, do you?" 

Jason rolls his eyes in disgust. Root smiles at him and lifts her sleeve, outstretching her arm to him.

"You make one wrong move and the wolf dies," he states, moving towards her cautiously.

He brings the dagger across her forearm and she collects the blood in her hand. Root raises her palm to meet his and begins the incantation in the Dragon’s tongue.

"I call thee forth, vessel. Do you submit your power?" Jason asks.

Root looks into the dragon's eyes, struggling to hold back tears. 

"Yes," she answers.

The building quakes as a blinding white light radiates throughout the space. 

Jason yells another incantation, approaching the insignia.

Root falls to her knees when it's over. Looking at the dragon's lifeless form, she sobs. Jason had wasted no time in slaying it once she was powerless. 

He laughs and crouches down beside her.

"Told you," he whispers into her ear.

Root spits in his face. "Now, release her."

"Wish I could, but I can't." He stands up and delivers swift kick to Root's face. She slides across the floor on her back. 

Three vampires enter and pull the Master up by her arms to stand. She struggles and thrashes against them. The largest of the three nightwalkers bury punches across her face until Jason raises his hand for them to stop. 

They drag her closer to him so that can meet his gaze.

He waves a hand over in Shaw’s direction and the chain drops from her neck, arms, and legs. 

The wolf struggles to her feet before limping off over to Root. She smirks at the restrained vampire.

"Oh lover. You really shouldn't have," Shaw repeats in Martine's voice. 

Root's eyes widen as the fake wounded Shaw transforms into a real healthy Martine. 

"Can't say I'm all that surprised. You two really deserve each other," the elder says breathlessly. "At least I know Sameen is safe."

"Sadly, we can't say the same for you," Martine scoffs. 

The two vampires drag Root to her blood insignia and throws her near the lifeless beast. 

"I'll do you a favor and make it quick," Jason says in a steady voice. He snatches Martine's gun and aims it at Root's head, his hand slightly trembling. "Any last words?"

Root sighs with a huge smile on her face.

"I admit, you smiling at me makes killing you a tad bit sad, but I'm sure I'll manage," he says coldly.

"I'm not smiling at you," she replies as the entrance blasts open.


	18. No Name Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw tries to reach Root in time, but is she faster than a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all the very best readers a girl can ask for, truly. I'm enjoying reading your comments and receiving your kudos. So here is your third chapter I promised for this week. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I'm going to admit my girlfriend read this chapter and responded, "You're an asshole." Then I added it to the chapter.

Shaw paces the floor of the jet, restless concern surging through her body.

Joss knows the feeling of separated from your mate, helpless to protect them. She tries to distract her teammate with updates on possible locations, but it's not helping.

They’re a few minutes from the Initiative’s headquarters when Shaw seems to lose it.

“Spill it Finch. I may not be at my full wolf, but I sense you’re not telling me something. Is it about Root?”

Harold nods. “While I may not know Root’s whereabouts, I’m in tuned to the shift of magic within this world. And someone is planning something very dire, no doubt against Root’s maker.”

Shaw eyes widen with surprise. “Root has a maker?”

“Yes. One of the age old rumors was that she was turned by demon, being that her true form is similar to that of the Eternal Dragon, much smaller of course.” Harold opens the book to the page of the Dragon and shows Shaw.

“Good to know, but how does hurting this thing harm Root?”

“If Root is the Dragon’s progeny, killing it will weaken her, but I don’t think that’s what Jason will do. He knows that weakening Root this way may not be enough, and even so, the Dragon could always relinquish dominion over Root before it’s killed, allowing her to keep her powers when it died.” 

“Okay that’s good news, right?” Joss asks.

“Yes, but again Jason has proven to be more clever than we imagined. Instead, he will try to convince Root to relinquish her powers to her maker first. This way, the Dragon is slain and Root is made human, which would—“

Shaw scoffs. “I haven't known Root long, but that epic pain in my ass is stubborn. There’s no way she’d give up her powers. She’s way too cocky.”

“Perhaps, but we can’t be too sure. The spell Jason has conjured seems to point to the latter scenario.”

Sameen clenches her fists and remembers that they are thousands of feet in the air, thus she shouldn’t smash a hole in the wall. “Then we don’t have time to storm the Initiative and ask questions. We have to find her Finch. Tell me there’s a way to get this poison out of my system. A few hours won’t cut it.” 

Harold sighs with sympathy in his eyes. “I’m afraid there’s no—“

“Leon,” John says, as if a light bulb just went off.

Harper and Kelli groan at the mention of the name.

“Who’s Leon?” Shaw demands.

“Mr. Tao is a genie,” Harold offers.

The former agent laughs, but stops when no one else follows along. “Oh. You’re serious.”

“Yep. Leon is a genie and like most jinn, he’s a manipulative trickster who always ends up biting you in the ass,” Joss provides.

“Quite right, which is why we shouldn’t use his...services,” Harold concludes.

“But Leon owes up a favor for saving his ass Finch. Remember the Malaysian incident?” John replies. Shaw reminds herself to give John a pat on the shoulder later for his loyalty. 

“Yes, but—" Harold tries.

“But my ass Finch,” Shaw interjects, “turn this jet around and take me to this genie.”

Harold nods and contacts the pilot, updating them on their new course.

“So how does this work? I get three perfectly worded wishes?” Shaw mocks.

“No, you get two perfectly worded wishes, but you have to make a deal first. If he accepts your deal, you get can ask for anything you want, but it can’t interfere with the will of another. For instance, you can’t say _I wish Root was here_ , but you can say _I wish to know Root’s location_. Hey--that’s actually a pretty good one. Use that one,” Daizo explains. He had been respectfully silent in their conversation, almost in awe of Shaw’s devotion to his Master.

Shaw nods curtly. “Thanks. I guess it’s time to go see a genie about a vampire elder.”

Joss chuckles at the former agent’s cynicism.

\----

They arrive at Leon’s chateau in southern France. From the cheesy grin on his face, Shaw already knows that she won’t like this guy.

“Mr. Tao. Good to see you,” Harold greets him with a handshake.

“I was surprised to get your call Finchy, and please, call me Leon. And besides, I have a debt to repay.” He casts his gaze appreciatively across Shaw’s body.

“Not that kind of debt buddy,” Shaw growls, “So let’s make a deal.”

“Well this one is all business. I actually have a pretty easy deal, but you would of course need Harold’s assistance.”

“Name it,” Shaw responds.

“One meeting with Mr. Arthur Claypool at the Temple of Apollo. That’s it.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible Ms. Shaw,” Harold informs her.

“Hell if it is,” Shaw sneers, stepping closer to Finch. John steps in front of her and she rolls her eyes. “Good thing I’m dosed or so help me.”

John understands her need for control, to reach her mate. “She’s right Finch. Claypool is gaga over Shaw anyway because of her unique position, so she’ll be able to set up the meeting even without you.” He turns his attention back to the genie. “And I’m sure Leon will only visit Arthur with the most positive of intent.”

Shaw reminds herself to give John two pats on the shoulder.

Leon swallows thickly. “Of course Johnny boy.” 

“Then it’s settled. You’ll get your meeting, give me my tw—“ A wave hits Shaw and she struggles to remain upright. She felt Root briefly accompanied with an overwhelming sense of loneliness and longing.

“Everything okay Shaw?” Joss asked, concern apparent on her face.

The former agent breathes shakily. “I felt her.” She turns back to Leon. “Wishes. Now.”

“Fine. OK.” Leon gestures for Shaw to follow him to an alcove in his garden. An ethereal green fire roared to life, the genie’s eyes glowing the same entrancing color. “Tell me your first wish.”

“I wish for the poison in my system to be removed, restoring my wolf, fully.”

A few moments pass, mummers travelling from the fire to his ears. “Done.”

She feels the power slipping into her muscle and bone. Her wolf was indeed back.

“For my next wish, I want to know Root’s current location.”

He hums when the mummers reach his ear. “She’s mid flight, and they can’t see where she’s headed. But her last location was a hotel in downtown Frankfurt, Germany.” More whispers come from the green embers. "She's heading to Africa, but she's really good. Not even they can pend her intentions, however, with your other furry half restored, you shouldn’t have trouble picking up the scent.”

“Uh. Thanks.” Shaw jumps up to inform the team of the game plan.

“Don’t forget our deal Agent Shaw,” Leon says a bit to cryptic for Shaw.

“Yeah, yeah. A meeting with Father Time. Got it.”

\----

Shaw updates the rest of the team on Root’s whereabouts.

“Daizo, you’re coming with me,” Shaw says. “You can help with all the magic mumbo jumbo.”

“I won’t be able to keep up with your speed I’m afraid, but I will follow as closely as possible. Harry and I fashioned these in our spare time.” He pulled out a large earwig and handed it to Shaw. “Made especially for Were form.”

Shaw smiles. “You’re starting to grow on me Daizo. I almost feel bad about shooting you when we first met. Almost.”

She follows her mate’s trail all the way to South Africa, informing Daizo and others of her course. Running through the vast landscape, she finds the factory, or old air hanger really, completely defended by hostiles. The smartest decision would be to wait for backup, but Shaw knows Root is in there and in trouble based on the situation outside.

Minutes pass and Daizo lets her know he’s arrived in the South Africa, a few minutes way from her location. Shaw shifts immediately after his update, knowing that she can’t wait any longer. Her blood runs uncontrollably hot and she curses the name Root for being its cause.

A bright light erupts from the building and Shaw uses it as a distraction to swoop through the lines of soldiers, effectively slashing, mauling, and shoving them into submission.

The Samaritan controlled vampires are tougher to contend with as they outnumber her greatly, but Shaw has never shied away from a challenge. They put up a good fight and she’s definitely exhausted, but in the end, Daizo arrives.

“Get to her,” he yells, using an old discarded helicopter propeller to swipe a line of advancing nightwalkers. “I’ve placed some crystals around nullifying Jason’s defense.”

Wasting no more time, the wolf burrows through the front entrance, knocking the doors off their hinges.

She takes in the scene quickly: a dead dragon, a beat up Root, a smug Martine, that asshole Jason waving a gun at said beat up Root, and three ugly ass nightwalkers.

Shaw wishes there wasn't a slight twinge in her chest from seeing the proud smile on Root's face.

The wolf lunges forward and is confronted by the three vampires. They’re older and faster than the others from earlier. Martine gets off a few silver rounds when Shaw’s distracted, one going straight through her thigh. She yelps, but uses the opportunity to throw one of the vampires clamped between her teeth into the blond agent.

The wolf relishes hearing the blond agent's head crack against the cement on impact. Shaw turns around as a gunshot rang out to meet Jason’s cold gaze. And Root, Root dropping to her knees with a bullet between her eyes.

“You were still too late,” he snaps at the wolf, smiling manically through tears of breaking sanity.

Shaw shifts back into human form with a blank expression on her face and blood covering her mouth. She steps closer. “Root,” she whispers under her breath.

Jason steps back all too proud of himself. He knows he should probably run for his life, but watching Shaw grieve was a huge part of his victory.

Shaw crouches down beside Root’s lifeless form and runs her hand through the chestnut waves that had ruined her from day one. She lets her finger stroke Root’s swollen cheeks. She wants to cry, yell, scream, and kick. But for now, she’ll just settle for ripping Jason apart, slowly. Before standing up, she presses a gentle kiss to Root’s cheek and mutters, “You idiot.”

Jason is just about to take off when he hears the words in response: “It’s not nice to call me names, sweetie.”

Root opens her eyes to find Shaw staring dumbfounded, before returning to her permanent scowl.

“You’re an asshole,” Shaw growls, but finds herself crouching down and stroking Root’s cheek, almost confirming if she’s real.

“That’s still calling me names sweetie,” Root singsongs as Shaw helps her up. “And I’m loving the look.” Her eyes take in Sameen’s bare form. “But they’re plenty of dead beings laying about, no need to run around in your birthday suit.”

Shaw rolls her eyes, yet still caresses Root’s hand with her thumb.

Jason fires the gun again and again at both Root and Shaw, barely having a physical effect on either. “No…it can’t be… you’re dead. The spell…it was right. I killed you.”

Root tilts her head with a cocky grin. “Sam, would you mind getting dressed outside. I need to have a little chat with Jason.”

“Are you sure?” Shaw asks concerned.

“Absolutely.” She watches as Shaw stomps over to Martine’s corpse, slinging it over her shoulder like a towel, before heading towards the entrance. “Good choice.”

“How?” Jason yells.

“Oh, how did I know one day you’ll betray me? I didn’t actually. It was quite the unpleasant surprise.”

He tosses the gun and instead pulls out an ancient dagger, aiming it at her. “I meant how are you alive?”

“If you’re looking for a little validation, I’ll oblige. You did perform the spell correctly.” Her tearful gaze falls on the Dragon lying dead. “You just used the wrong input data.”

Jason shakes his head trying to understand Root’s confusing explanation.

“I told you and your brothers long ago that the Eternal Dragon was my maker. That’s no more than a rumor, fueled by my connection with the Dragon.”

“He’s not your maker?” Jason growls.

Root gives him a condescending pout, “I’m afraid not. If anything, I was more of his maker, or rather he was an extension of me.” Tears stain her cheek. “So thanks to you, I’ve lost two loved ones in a very short amount of time.”

Jason’s face is red and he is vibrating with anger. “An extension of you? You lied to us. All of us.”

“Hm. What was it I taught you and your brothers? Always have a plan B.”

“What are you?”

“I’m not a vampire, nor a demon, nor a dragon, and unfortunately for you, not a human.” She approaches him slowly. “But they are all of me.”

“It’s…it’s you,” Jason drops the dagger and sinks down to his knees. “Oh god, what have I done?” He bows his head at her boots. “Please forgive me. I did not know,” he sobs.

Root hovers her left hand over his head, ready to forgive, but then drops it by her side. She kneels down and embraces him instead, pressing him tightly to her chest. He smiles feeling the warmth of her forgiveness and something else, something dark...and old...and powerful. 

Jason struggles against her arms, and like a stubborn child, he's held firmly into place. His skin starts to glow red, his veins pulsate and turn black. He tries to scream and it muffles into the rich leather of her jacket.

He thrashes more violently and more tears roll down her cheeks. With his essence almost absorbed, she places a kiss on the top of his head.

"My beautiful boy," she says voice wavering, "You are still of me and I will feel your death a thousand times over, as I felt your brother's. I will love you forever."

He’s dead by the end of her last sentence, only ash remaining.

Daizo watches it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And some of you might be thinking the story is over. But you'd be wrong. You remember that genie, right?


	19. A Reason to Celebrate Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A close of sorts and a beginning of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the transition to the second part of the fic. Not the best transition, but we'll get to the good stuff.

Shaw drops Martine’s corpse a few meters from the building. She listens to Root’s conversation as she strips the deceased, but also ensures the blond agent’s body is covered properly before any other agencies arrive.

She scoffs at the sentimental farewell Root gives Jason, but it didn't make the overwhelming pain she felt from the elder any less.

She freezes at a sudden thought. Any time Root experiences immense _feelings,_ she'd have these shockwaves. Having been diagnosed with an Axis II personality disorder at an early age, it’s all too foreign. Root’s feelings were a new kind of discomfort and Shaw doubts she can escape them.

She doubts she wants to. 

She winces, but then the brief sharpness in her chest subsides. It felt like Root was killing herself in the abandoned hanger, and in a way, she had. Jason, as any of her progenies, was still an extension of her. Shaw wonders if she's also an extension of the elder now or whatever the hell that meant?

When she regains control over her senses again, Shaw notices Daizo watching Jason's end. She knows Root has some things to explain to the both of them.

The elder stands and begins a wary approach to her last _living_ progeny. He nods and tears stream down his face.

"I guess I should have known," he whispers, his voice cracking.

"You always said you were the smart one," she teases embracing him.

He sighs into her shoulder. “How long has she--?”

“Since the beginning,” Root says pressing a kiss to the top of his hairline.

 _‘Okay, maybe she needs to explain it to just me then’_ Shaw thinks to herself, barely eavesdropping from a few meters away. _'Of course he already knows. Why the fuck are they speaking in riddles? Does Harry also know that Root isn’t a vampire?'_ Root startles Shaw out of her thoughts.

This is another small detail that perplexes Shaw because when had she become the person who gets distracted or obsesses.

"My hero," Root voices, staring bright eyes of pure affection at Sam.

Root is her obsession.

"Don't mention it," she mutters.

"Daizo went to meet the others a few miles out."

Shaw nods. "Good. Lots of cleanup to do," she says, gesturing towards the hanger. "Giant dead dragon, dead humans, dead night walkers, probably a pissed Finch…”

Root chuckles, the airy sound slipping through Shaw making her chest tighten. She clenches her jaw and remembers the feeling of almost losing of Root.

"What the hell are you?" She growls.

The elder's eyes widen and a smirk slowly plays across her lips. "Are you saying you want to get to know me?"

Shaw scoffs, yet relents. She lifts a gentle hand to brush Root's wavy hair behind her left shoulder and touches the fabric above her mark.  "After everything that happened, that should’ve been obvious. Thought you elders were supposed to be all wise."

Root catches her hand before Sam can move it back. "When this is over, I’ll tell you everything, but right now the cost is too high Sameen." Her eyes are pleading and her grip is firm.

"Whatever. I guess there's Decima and the Initiative to finish off." Shaw rolls her eyes, but doesn't withdraw her hand from Root's. In fact, she steps closer into the elder's warm touch, feeling sparks of something ethereal underneath her skin.

“I’m sorry I poisoned you. I couldn’t let you follow me.” Root searches her face for forgiveness.

“Yeah, but I’m still here as you can see. So next time, you can skip the roofie.”

“Sweetie, who knew you were so dramatic? It was a time released sedative. It didn’t affect you until after our…fun.”

Shaw snorts and moves her hand not being held by Root to the elder’s jaw line, running fingers gingerly down the smooth, yet sharp curve.

“And maybe next time you don’t disappear.”

Root leans in to kiss her, but she senses the rapid approach of wolves and no doubt the other woman does too. "Friends of yours," Root whispers against Sameen's lips.

The hound shutters and briefly nips at Root’s bottom lip. Shaw will definitely be enlightening her pack on their terrible timing. She grumbles in annoyance, stepping back from the elder, feeling the light taste of Root settling. As the others approach, a silence stands between them affirming two things: they will defeat their enemies and they will do it together.

\----

And it went that way. The Alliance and Root's remaining vampire loyalists destroyed all of Decima's facilities. Greer and his remaining forces went to ground.

Control had no other options after the government heads steered the Initiative's tasks to searching for relevant threats to all races, well instead of just humanity. Public opinion gave the shove in the right direction after an anonymous release of classified Initiative files on Zoe Morgan's show. Shaw really enjoyed that episode.

It was Samantha Groves, ex IT specialist, who took those parting gifts from the Initiative's servers.

All in all, it only took nine days to topple the threat, but no light losses.

With victory declared, Harold thought it only proper to celebrate in style. Throwing a lavish party seemed most appropriate.

Shaw stares at the two dresses displayed on her bed. Damn Joss for making this a big deal. This would be the first time since her and Root’s first meeting that no threat or looming danger would be over their heads, not to mention she was dying to just have a few moments alone with Root. If not for recreational reasons, she had some questions for her elusive bond mate.

The last week or so had been filled with fighting, speeches, and treaties so a party is a welcome distraction, though Shaw didn’t find socializing to be very welcome.

Root strapped to a bed underneath her. Now that is Shaw’s welcome distraction.

Joss knocks on the door and peeks her head inside. “The party’s in a few hours. Which one are you going with?”

Shaw shrugs. “Does it matter? This isn’t really my thing. I mean yes I look damn good in anything, but not really a fashion kinda gal.”

Joss steps in with a smile, closing the door behind her. “I thought you’d never ask. Okay I think the black one is hot, though the white is very elegant.”

“Black it is.”

Joss hesitates before turning to leave. “There’s something I neglected to tell you, so please don’t be mad.”

Shaw narrows her darks eyes at her friend’s reluctance. “Whatever it is, no.”

Zoe crashes through the door, heaving from running up the stairs.

“Have you…told her yet?” She pants trying to regain her breath.

“No,” Joss states arching her eyebrow at Zoe, “You’re literally just in time.”

“Zoe aren't you doing some special interview today?” Shaw asks.

“Couldn’t miss…this.” Zoe smiles, taking a seat in the armchair by the window. “Carry on.”

“What the fuck is it this time?” The hound massages her closed eyelids.

 “So now that we’ve kicked Decima and the Initiative’s ass, I wanted to tell you about this tradition of mates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic Zoe...can't miss any truth bombs.


	20. A Reason to Celebrate Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party and some feelings.

Shaw makes a beeline for the bar, cursing the gods for the cruel joke that is high heels and sneering at anyone who attempts to hold her up. If she had to suffer through one more appraisal or sign of reverence, she would kill someone. It seemed that word in the supernatural community travelled quickly and a Hound of God was big news.

Reaching her destination, she clambers up the gold bar stool and plops down with a sigh. Joss swivels around to face her, smirking from the seat on her left.

The party is far more extravagant than the wolf anticipated. There was an exclusive guest list of 500 people to celebrate the triumphant take down of Samaritan held at the Waldorf Astoria. Members of the Chicago Symphony prize the event with rich baroque melodies.

She’s considers harassing Finch for a raise but thinks the better of it. The bartender, having knowledge all the guests’ drink preferences, pours her a double bourbon and leaves the bottle. His eyes linger on her chest a little longer than necessary, an occurrence that wasn’t at all rare that evening. One particular elder’s gaze was more persistent than the rest and admittedly, very distracting.

“So…-” Joss begins before being cut off.

“Don’t,” Shaw bites back.

“Come on Shaw. Haven’t you heard the phrase ‘don’t shoot the messenger’?” She teases.

Shaw snorts and downs her glass before turning to scan the crowd. Her eyes unsurprisingly land on a feminine form standing out amongst them all. A group of smiling and eager faces hang on to Root’s every word, captivating them all.

Feeling the Sameen’s gaze across the room, Root looks to her and quirks a smile the other woman should realize is only for her.

Shaw rolls her eyes and spins back around to face the bar, but realizes there’s a mirror. “Fuck,” she grumbles, seeing Root's reflection. 

Root chuckles at Shaw's reaction to her reflection, before returning her attention back to the group who were bombarding her with questions regarding the _vampire_ leader’s decision to join the Alliance.

“No one says you have to do it,” Joss sighs.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Shaw answers.

“Anyway, the ceremony is for wolves and she’s a vampire so it could be different for them.”

And there it was. Joss had no idea what Daizo and Shaw had learned in South Africa and the lack of answers she had received from Root only added to the hound’s irritated mood that evening.

The other part of her frustration is simply Root’s existence. When Root arrived with Daizo earlier that evening, Shaw had to consciously steady her heartbeat. The elder wore a black floor length gown with a deep V line with long sleeves. The fabric attached to her curves as if it was carefully stitched around her figure, making Shaw wish she could drag Root away from her many admirers.

Root’s elegance and exuberance spread through the vast banquet hall in an instant as she approached Shaw. Taking in Sameen’s body slowly, her eyes flash the briefest shade of crimson, to which her mate responds with a defiant glare.

News from Joss was fresh on her mind, leaving a fresh bitter taste in Shaw’s mouth. She cursed Root for the tight warmth spreading throughout her center that started their whole world wind affair. Instead of greeting Root, she opted to avoid her the entire evening, fearing what she might do to the elder in front of the good-willed rich people.

So at the bar she sits with Joss a few hours later, now sneaking peeks at Root’s reflection in the mirror.

A bonding ceremony, where in which bonded wolves would have a gathering of _loved one_ s to witness their forever union.

“I didn’t sign up to marry anyone,” Shaw finally mumbles at Joss after two more doubles.

“It’s not a marriage, and again, it isn’t something you have to do. It’s not religious; it’s more like a uniting in the eyes of the universe.”

“And there just so happens to be an expiration on this union? That’s BS. I’m just supposed to take your word for it?”

Joss sighs and pours herself a glass. “In our lore its said if you and your bond don’t perform the ceremony within a seventh fortnight, then the bond will not be as strong, perhaps even fade. It could all be superstitious crap, but why risk it.”

Shaw laughs. “I don’t see myself being the committed type.”

“Yeah well marking Root says different,” she retorts.

“Well marking Root was a mistake.” Shaw looks in the mirror to see a sudden sadness on the elder’s face. As Shaw was listening to Root's conversation's all night, of course Root had an ear on her as well.

Harold calls everyone’s attention to give his speech as Root excuses herself from the crowd and goes outside on the veranda overlooking the city.

Shaw regrets the words immediately and follows Root outside to find the elder standing alone.

“Way to eavesdrop," she deadpans, but Root doesn't respond.

"I didn’t mean that, what I said in there,” Sameen admits.

Root shakes her head and chuckles. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did. Most of my long term attachments have ended badly as you have witnessed.”

Shaw shakes her head. “None of what happened was your fault.”

“Everything that’s happened is my fault, and I’m not saying this to be viewed as some martyr, I’m saying this because it’s true. If you only knew the terrible things I’ve done, all the suffering I’ve caused. I don’t deserve this,” she confesses and moves a hand to Sameen’s chin, “I don’t deserve you.”

Shaw trembles at the feather light touch, leaning in for more. “I’m really not the pillar for feelings, but I can tell when someone is just. You’ve done bad things, so have I. You’re not the same woman who burned cities to the ground, although Samaritan Decima were kinda fun to watch go up in smoke,” Shaw responds.

Root smiles and tears threaten to leave her eyes.

“I’m honored that you chose me…that we chose each other. I don’t know if I could really go through with some bond ceremony, but I'm not afraid of my choice. What we have is like four alarm fire in an oil refinery, but I'm not afraid of you. 

Shaw steps closer to connect their bodies and her eyes drift down to Root’s lips. A familiar force ignites them, making Shaw clench Root’s silk cover waist in her fist.

Ghosting her lips over Shaw’s ear, Root whispers, “Sounds toasty. Wanna get out of here?”

“Your place. Now. But you’re giving me some answers first,” Shaw growls.

“Race you there,” Root says before taking off into the night sky, leaving Shaw smirking in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Shaw and Root talk much before handling certain urges...but's that just my guess. ;)


	21. The Best Thing About Being Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Root and Shaw enjoy the New York compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some soft intimacy between these bad asses. So this is like full on yearning and smut-lite. No G!P in this chapter, but I do warn it will be in Chapter 23. Avoid it if that's not your thing.

Root wants seclusion and she doesn’t want to wait. Minutes after leaving the gala, she lands at her New York compound with Shaw right on her heels. It’s deserted on her orders as of earlier that afternoon. She paces to her quarters, body trembling with yearning as Shaw draws closer.

Sameen lands and finds the front door open. She smirks to herself remembering the first interaction with the elder on the Initiative’s raid of the compound. Seeing that side of Root left an impression that she would never forget. All power and glory

Root's scent is everywhere and her desire is overwhelming, and Sameen follows it Root's quarters. The hound arrives at a set of concrete steps descending into darkness. She wonders if Root has the creepy dungeon set up in all her compounds.

The thudding of her heart stops picks up when she finally sees the tall brunette standing in the middle of the large space, a captivating presence.

“We really have to work on your flying. I thought you got lost,” Root murmurs, letting her eyes feast on the tight black dress hugging Sameen’s form.

“I do okay. I’m still new to all this, but you’ve had what? Like thousands of years?” She smirks as she steps out of her heels and the elder trail long fingers across her chest, trying to repress what little restraint either of them had.

“Touché.”

“You owe me some answers.” Shaw licks her lips, observing Root’s every movement, the twitch of her fingers, the shallowness of her breath, and a gaze that relentlessly beckons the hound closer.

Root moves first to press against her, sliding one hand down Sameen’s hard bicep and cupping her chin with the other. She leans down closer, ghosting warm lips and breath against Sameen’s olive cheek.

“That I do, but there are much more pressing things I’d rather be doing with my mouth.”

 Shaw wraps her hands around the back of Root’s neck and pulls her in for a fierce kiss. Her lips are soft and impatient, causing the elder to first smirk in victory, but then moan in pleasure when Sameen sharply bites her bottom lip.

Their hands are frantic in pulling and pushing towards the door to the sleeping chamber. Tongues and lips slide and tangle with one another’s causing mutual gasps and moans. Sameen slams Root against the door and balls the neckline of the dress in her fists, preparing to rip it from the elder’s body.

Root grabs her wrists to still her hand and pulls back from the kiss, heaving through swollen lips and blown pupils. “I’m actually quite fond of this dress sweetie. Would you mind taking it off…slowly?” She asks breathlessly.

Sameen groans in impatience, but steps back an inch, refusing to be out of Root’s orbit. She watches as Root spins around slowly and pushes her wavy chestnut hair to the side, revealing the line of clasps. One by one, Shaw undoes them, feeling her stomach clench tighter as more and more of the pale skin is revealed.

The elder shudders from the intensity of this moment with this woman. When the finally clasps is undid, Sameen slowly pushes the sleeves off her shoulders, allowing the dress to pool to the floor and black lace is revealed. She takes off Root’s bra and slides her panties down long legs. Turning back around, she sees the wolf almost whimpering with anticipation. Root reaches for her and Shaw closes her eyes, beginning to pant as her wolf struggles to take over.

Shaw allows Root to slide her own dress to the floor. She can’t help the smirk on her lips when she hears the elder’s breath hitch when she finds her nude underneath.

Root grabs Sameen’s wrist and pulls her through the chamber doors with renewed urgency.

Once inside, the hound stills at the dungeon they enter. There’s a massive bed off on the far wall, but Root has an array of sexual devices along all the others. Slings, chains, and all sorts of bindings. It resembles a torture chamber, causing Sameen’s already drenched center to double in its persistence.

Root moves to press closely behind her, moving Shaw’s incredibly long dark hair to her back and slowly runs a tongue along the shell of her ear before whispering, “Like what you see?”

“God yes.”

She runs gentle fingers over Sameen’s breast as she slowly kisses and nips down her neck. Sameen wraps her hands around the women behind her, massaging the soft ass she finds and Root moans from the attention.

The hound has had its limit. Sameen spins and hoists Root around her waist, a swift movement that has them landing on the bed in a ravenous kiss. Locking their legs in the best way, Sameen grinds her mound into the woman below her, raking her teeth over one of Root’s hardened pink nipples, kneading and teasing the other great with an expert hand.

A gasping Root sinks fingernails into Sameen’s back, arching desperately into the roll of her hips and the promise of her bite.

Sameen knows they’re so close. She opens her eyes and lifts a hand to touch Root’s face. She has to see her. She has to see Root here and safe, writhing and beautiful beneath her.

Root meets her gaze, sending them both toppling over that first precipice, clinging to each other and shuddering through the turbulent release.

She falls into Root’s kiss, her lips finding Root to be an impossible addiction.

Root flips them over and straddles Sameen’s waist, pinning the woman’s arms above her head. She slides down, returning her lips and teeth to Sameen’s neck like she hasn’t had a meal in weeks. Her ministrations send Sameen’s need back into overdrive.

Shaw growls as Root teases her fangs up and down the tense muscles of her nape.

Root chuckles and leans up to whisper, “Do you know the best part about being immortal?”

Before Sameen can answer, her arms are already shackled to the St. Andrew’s cross on the other end of the dungeon. Root grins up at her, locking the remaining shackle around Sameen’s ankle with a final wink.

Shaw groans from how turned on she is by Root’s arrogance. She gives a few testing yanks to the chains and actually smiles at the elder in approval.

Root admires the woman before her. Sweating and painting from anticipation. She drags a fingernail down Sameen’s neck, between her breast and down her abdomen, stopping right above the line of slick curls.

“The iron frame was forged specifically for this,” Root purrs.

“I’m flattered.”

“It’s enchanted to hold the most violent of creatures.” Root says, stepping in close to her mate. “I’ve had it for centuries, but never really had a desire to use it.” She presses her lips to right beneath Sameen’s ear and inhales the scent of trees, and earth, and strength that was only of Sameen Shaw. “But I saw you tonight and thought why not?” She ends the statement lightly cupping a hand over Sameen’s sex.

Sameen growls and attempts to buck against the teasing palm. Root withdraws her hand too fast with an airy chuckle.

“Uh-uh,” Root refuses with a wag of her finger in front of Sameen’s nose. “Do you know the best part about being immortal?”

Shaw rolls her eyes and sighs. “I thought I was the one that needed to ask some questions Root.”

“Humor me.”

Shaw shrugs. “No, I assume you’re going to tell me.”

“I’m going to show you.”

The shift in the air makes Sameen tremble with delight, but she keeps her expression mute. “Oh yeah?”

Root’s eyes take on a different look, predatory and reverence rolled into one. “Oh sweetie,” she purrs, “This will truly be a great lesson for you. You are at my mercy, but know now you won’t receive it. You’ll beg and plead, but I won’t give you release. I’m going to gently pull apart Sameen.”

Sameen tries squeezes her legs together, Root’s words causing a flood of arousal to smear her thighs.

And Root keeps her promise. She starts by tying a black scarf around Sameen’s eyes. The without warning, she attaches a nipple clamp to Sameen’s left breast.

Shaw hisses and desperately seeks more. Root adds the other clamp and gives the linking chain a firm tug.

From there she spends hours teasing Sameen with a flogger and clamps.

Root drops to her knees three hours later and moves a hand to Sameen’s vagina. She spreads the soaked folds apart and looks at Sameens entrance clenching and pulsing, desperate for something to hold onto. Root moans and dips her tongue inside, then traces it up the slick center, ending on Sameen’s clit with a firm lick.

“Please, please….again,” Sameen begs.

She’s embarrassed by the sound of her own insistence, but can’t find a reason to care. Her whole body is on fire. She can feel the hound scratching beneath the surface as Root exposes her layer by layer. The need to come is all consuming.

Root’s knows she has to give into Sameen soon as she can feel the energy coming off the hound in waves. She takes off blindfold and presses closer to Sameen, as one finger dips below to draw agonizingly deliberate circles around the engorged and sensitive bud. Her other hand fists in Sameen’s hair, drawing her head up and their gazes lock.

“Ask me what you want.” Root commands, adding a little more pressure and increasing her pace.

Sameen’s eyes are foggy and bright. She struggles to find her words while under Root’s thrall. “What are you?” She whimpers through shallow breaths.

“I’m the manifestation of the divine,” Root vows and kisses Sameen, melting into everything that has become them.

She adds a liitle more pressure and Sameen comes with a choked sob, arching and levitating into the air against her restraints.

“I’m an avatar of god,” Root declares, softly stroking Sameen through her orgasm.

The blinding white pleasure is asphyxiating and Sameen sees the universe in Root. She convulses for minutes, finally falling limp, damp, and sated into Root’s arms.

Root whisks Sameen back onto the bed in moments and cradles her.

“That was…wow,” Sameen says as she grins lazily.

“So, now do you know the best part about being immortal?”

Sameen nods. “We have all the time in the world.”

Root presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Root?”

“Yes Sameen?”

“Did you hear what Joss and I were discussing at the gala?”

She nods. “About the bond ritual.”

Sameen closes her eyes and strokes Root’s back.

“I don’t expect anything from you Sameen. This is enough. This is everything.”

Shaw nods and releases a breath. “I just wanted you to say, I don’t know if you want that sorta thing, or if vampires do something else, but I wouldn’t want to risk losing this. So if you’re up for it…”

“I’m very up for it Sameen.”

“Good. And Root?”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I’m going to sleep now. So are you. And in the morning, you better be here. I have a lot of questions about what you told me.”

Root smiles and her eyes brim with tears at a future with Sameen Shaw. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. We get into some plot heavy things and fun hi-jinks next chapter. Maybe it will be up Saturday for the holiday? Hopefully so ;)


	22. A Genie Walks Into a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon doesn't necessarily crash a party and our heroines start what will no doubt be a long conversation. (Be forewarned, the answers surrounding Root's origins won't come until later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudoses. They give me the warm and fuzzy feels. You guys give me all the feels. This story is only 30 chapters and I've already started my Shoot space AU.

Being fashionably late is a must. Well it is for Leon’s Tao.

The gala is in full swing when he arrives, dawning a baby blue tux encrusted with diamonds and matching aviator sunglasses. A toothpick hangs loosely from his mouth and his very presence is that of a Vegas showman.

He’s a pariah with a knack for being dishonorable, especially after the Malaysian incident, when he aided in the Japanese invasion during World War II. Leon was stripped of his clothes and being held at the end of sharp sword by his Japanese partners. Using magic they learned from him, they had rendered him human. If it weren’t for Harold and John’s intervention, he would be very much dead. 

It isn’t everyday he gets invited to such a wholesome affair, considering all the do-gooders that Harold Finch seemed to attract, but by the luck of having done Harold and the hound a solid, he was hardly surprised to see the posted invite two weeks ago. And most importantly, he only came to meet one person that evening, Arthur Claypool.

The genie blew fake kisses and handshakes as he moves across the chandelier lit marble floors. He spots Joss with John and makes a beeline for the fashionable couple.

“Joss you look absolutely divine,” he purrs lifting her hand to his mouth. She snatches it back before his lips hit their target.

She gives a curt nod. “Leon.”

“And well, well, well. I forget that you clean up nicely Johnny Boy.”

John wears a white tux, but only an ornament to Joss’s gold sequined gown.

“Thanks.”

“What no return compliment?” Leon scoffs.

John looks him over from head to toe before giving a slow shake of his head.

Joss chuckles and Leon joins in, if only to shake off the offense.

He peers up at John over the top of his sunglasses. “So do you know where I can find that boss of yours? Little guy, glasses, very panicky like.”

“I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. Have a little patience.”

Leon lifts his hand in defense and play punches John in the shoulder.

It was Joss’ turn to slowly shake her head no. She didn't want John to get the genie's blood on his new tux.

As Leon cautiously turns around to not incite the alpha wolf any further, the room quiets as an announcer begins speaking.

Zoe Morgan looked perfectly camera ready as she delivered the opening.

_“I can’t describe how much of an honor it is to be among such remarkable beings. The knowledge of the fae coming to light to the human public begot a violent and fear-filled reaction, one I am far too happy to see come to a close. I won’t bore you with much more of my rhetoric, mostly because you can hear it every morning at eleven.”_

Among the laughter in the crowd, Leon hears a faint groan. He cranes his neck forward to see the Sameen Shawn fisting a glass of whiskey a few heads away.

" _So without further ado, I would like to introduce the new co-chair of the Alliance, Vampire Master-Elder, Root.”_

Leon's smile widens at the second reason he came to attend this affair, the tall elder on stage. Root and Zoe exchange a warm handshake on stage before the elder takes the podium. Once the applause finally dies down, Root begins:

 _“Thank you Zoe for that very warm welcome. I’ll never tire of watching ‘Brass Tax’_. _You can make old white men sweat like no other.”_

The crowd of erupts with laughter and Leon watches a small smirk play across Shaw’s face. This smirk let him know his new employers were right: the hound and the elder were in love. It should've been more obvious when the hound showed up desperate to find the elder, but he had written it off as a love-struck progeny. This was so much more.

_“I’ve known Harold Finch for many years and he has always been that beacon of righteousness and justice. I can’t say that I could ever live up to his standards of humility, but as the new Alliance co-chair, I intend to try.”_

Leon watches as the elder and wolf lock gazes, and Root continues:

_“This peace has come with great suffering, at a cost I fear was too high. But now I see that no cost was too high to achieve such a powerful union.”_

He sees Shaw’s gulp at Root’s words.

_“A union so powerful that the world will have no other option, but to take notice and revel in our glory.”_

The genie tries to cypher if anyone else in the room can read the subtext between the elder and the hound, as they practically eye fuck each other unabashedly in public. He’s surprised when the elder finally breaks the intense eye contact.

_“The coming together of the Alliance and the vampiric forces will be the next step in true being harmony, as I think it was all intended. Thank you.”_

Leon watches the hound as she makes her way to a too tall bar stool beside Joss. A swarm of swooning rich fae, all vying for Root's company and wisdom, surround the elder. The genie grins as he notices Harold and Arthur Claypool standing off to Root’s side, talking privately. He scurries to meet with them and instead finds himself immobile by a strong fist.

“And where do you think you’re going?” John probes, his tone low and dangerous

The genie sighs and shrugs out of the hold.

“I was invited ya know?” Leon whines.

“I got that. Harold and Arthur have talked regarding your visit to the temple. The visit is scheduled in a fortnight. Our guards will escort you. You will have no alone time with Arthur. If you so much as breathe funny, so help be god,  _jinn_. Understood?”

Leon takes off his sunglasses winks at John. “Of course Johnny Boy.” He puts back on his sunglasses and exits the gala. Once outside, he takes out his cellphone and places a call.

“It’s Leon. The meeting is set and you were right, they’re both here and the prophecy is nearly fulfilled.” He disconnects the line and steps off the curb as his town car arrives.

\----

A fierce rumbling of her empty stomach awakens Sameen. In any other situation, with any other person, she would kick her company out in search of needed sustenance, but she hardly wanted to breathe in fear of waking the beautiful woman beside her. Root lie delicately draped across her chest, face nuzzling beneath her chin.

Sameen can’t stop replaying their evening in her head. Root had done in four hours what the hound running 6,000 miles couldn’t do, tire her out. She's never felt so utterly exhausted. Root had her teetering on the edge of ecstasy for hours before finally giving her the most intense orgasm of her life.

Root stirs, bringing Sameen from her thoughts.

“Morning,” she mummers into the hound’s neck.

“Hey yourself.”

“I had a selection of cuts ordered for you yesterday. I’ll have then prepared for you.”

Sameen nods and presses her body closer to Root in appreciation. “I need all the energy I can get.”

“Did I exhaust the poor baby?” Root mocks.

Sameen rolls her eyes, then flips the elder over onto her back and straddles her waist. “I’m not tired.” She leans down and kisses the elder slowly. Root moans when their tongues meet and she can still taste herself of Sameen’s lips.

“So should we also order you some breakfast?” Sameen asks and quirks a suggestive eyebrow, as she tilts her head back to reveal her neck. Her expression then morphs into confusion.

“What is it?” Root asks after noticing the change.

“If you’re not a nightwalker, what’s up with the fangs and the blood drinking and all that jazz?”

“Ah. Good question.” The elder shifts up so that she is sitting as Sameen straddles her lap. “I exist in this realm as a vampire by choice.” She hesitates in trying to find the right words to best explain. “I had a choice for a mask to wear in my duty as the avatar. I chose the vampire because I liked the power of creating, taking, manipulating life. So that’s what she made me.”

Shaw eyebrows knit even closer together.

Root sighs. “I don’t know how to explain this to you. This is all so new for you Sameen.”

The hound sighs and pushes the elder back down into the mattress.

“How about you just start from the beginning, and only provide bullet points?”

“Aw like my weaponry upgrade presentations back when I was Samantha Groves at the Initiative? How sentimental sweetie.” Root smirks and pulls Sameen down into a kiss.

“Shut up,” Sameen growls against Root’s lips, but continues to partake anyway. She pulls away after a few lingering caresses of their tongues. “You’re not distracting me with sex or food, no matter how much I would love either. Start talking.”

“I love it when you get all bossy. Well to answer the fangs and blood-drinking question, simply put, when I met god and she offered me immortality in the form of my choice. I chose this one. So my abilities, while being well beyond any creature’s-“

Shaw scoffs.

“-except yours sweetie, stems from vampires.”

“That makes sense. Can you now backtrack to how you met God? A god? Or whomever. Oh and how the hell did you know a dragon?”

“Hold tight.” Root reaches for a braided maroon rope extending from the ceiling. A voice froma speaker system responds.

“Master Root, what shall I bring you at this time.”

“Just Root, Cyrus. Please prepare the cuts I ordered yesterday and send them down.” 

“Right away,” he responds and the com goes quiet.

Shaw smirks and Root just shrugs. “If you want to hear this story Sameen, we’re going to be here for a while and you’re going to need eat something. Besides, I’ll need to feed off of you soon and I can’t have you tasting all malnourished.” She glides a tongue over Sameen’s pulse point, causing them both to shudder.

"Please finish this story so we can get back to making each other come," Sameen groans.

"Anything for you Sameen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon is the worst/best...but worst.
> 
> Next chapter will be a very special bonding ceremony and will include some graphic GP. Please be advised to skip it if it's not your thing.
> 
> Our villain plot will be back for Chapter 24 or 25.
> 
> Happy New Year!!! :)


	23. Mine. Yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon makes a move and a special ceremony is planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay Shoot fans. I love this story and would never want to turn out crap chapters. You definitely deserve better than that. This chapter is pretty long as well so I hope you do like it. It isn't heavily edited so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Again, thanks to all of you for being patient. 
> 
> And fuck inauguration day.

“Alpha Team-Report-Over,” John inquires to the voice over the earwig. 

 _“We’re still clear Mr. M-I-B,”_ Fusco responds. He and the other members of the Alliance are staked out around the temple’s perimeter. John, Shaw, and two other members are inside waiting for Leon’s visit with Arthur to be underway.

Shaw chuckles at the new nickname.

“Very funny Lionel. I’m impressed with your ability to make an observation about my clothing choice,” John replies.

_“Don’t blame me. It’s not my fault you dress like an extra from the Men In Black, minus the tie.”_

“It’s true John. You’d probably make a great alien hunter. Wait, are aliens real too?” Shaw asks all of sudden intrigued by the possibility.

He smirks. “You’ve been hanging out with Root too much I see.” The comment earns him a glare from her.

 _“Why doesn’t that surprise me? She would believe in extraterrestrial life,”_ Lionel chimes in, _“Your girlfriend has some loose marbles Shaw and she kinda creeps me out.”_

Shaw growls. “Lionel…”

_“In the best possible way. Last week, I completely forgot to leave Lee dinner or money to get something. I get home late and he’s having pizza with her. Did you know vampires—I mean avatars could eat food? I didn’t. How she knew to feed my kid or where I lived is beyond me. But I was grateful for the gesture, even though it was creepy and all…”_

John shares a knowing smirk with Shaw. Having known the Root for some time and being the partner of an oracle, he gotten use to the strange behaviors of those who knew things prior to. Lionel, as a human, still didn’t quite grasp it all.

_“…So I said ‘Hey Banana Nut Crunch, what’s going on?’ She hands me a pair of batteries and tells me that the batteries for my smoke alarm will need replacing soon. Then she gave me a bad wink and left.”_

“Yeah. She’s weird like that,” Shaw says under her breath. She tries to stop the warmth spreading in her chest at the thought of Root looking out so closely for her new friends, even for things so small and domestic.

“How nice,” John teases the younger wolf, “I bet you just can’t wait for that bonding ceremony Shaw.”

“Shut it Reese,” she says through gritted teeth.

His smirk falls and looks at her honestly. “I’m serious. I think she’s good for you and I think it’s the right move.”

She gives a curt nod in response.

“And besides, I can’t wait to see what you’ll wear. I heard Joss and Zoe are just having a ball making those decisions with Root while you’re gone.”

“God don’t remind me.” She shakes her head and imagines that her two closest female associates are indeed humoring Root with planning a lavish ceremony.

“You and the vampire master are doing the bonding ceremony? Congratulations! I’ll expect my invitation of course,” Leon chimes in from the armchair across from them.

Shaw rolls her eyes. “That’s a rather high expectation Leon. I wouldn’t count on it.”

John shifts his stance in the grand foyer of the temple. He grimaces as he watches Leon pick food from his teeth and smell it. The genie eyes the babysitters and smirks.

Per Harold’s agreement, Leon would not be alone with Arthur at any time. John Reese and Sameen Shaw would assure it.

“Lucky you for not getting stuck with the jinn,” John comments to Lionel.

_“I don’t know Wonderboy. It’s hotter than hell out here.”_

After several more minutes of being disgusted by Leon’s overall presence, Sameen and John are relieved when the massive gold double doors open and Arthur tumbles out.

“Please forgive my forgetfulness Sameen and John,” he apologizes while giving the hound and Alpha wolf a warm handshake.

“No need to apologize. We were all quite comfortable. Leon’s been on his best behavior,” John says. Leon groans and gives a fake pleasant smile.

“Who’s Le…oh right. Right! Mr. Tao I presume,” Arthur greets the small Asian man rising from the armchair.

“It is such an honor sir. I’ve been a fan for many, many years,” Leon extends his gloved hand.

Arthur returns the gesture. “You flatter me Mr. Tao. It’s odd that you and I haven’t crossed paths before. Not literally of course since our temple is pretty exclusive, but in the metaphysical sense.”

Leon nods. “I had the very same thought. Should I be concerned that the man who’s seen everything hasn’t seen me?” He chuckles.

Arthur observes him for a moment. “Not concerned, just curious.”

Shaw notices the shift in Arthur’s attitude towards the genie and steps a little closer.

“Well in any case, I thank you for providing me with this truly rare opportunity,” Leon says.

As if he had again forgotten his train of curious thoughts about Leon, Arthur responds. “Ah indeed! And such a treat you’re in for Mr. Tao. As a jinn, you must already know quite a bit I suppose,” He says, leading them all through the double doors.

“I do indeed, but your temple houses the world’s most ancient texts and relics. That coupled with your truly divine gift, I’m sure to learn so much more.”

Sameen eyes the exchange wearily. She didn’t trust Leon and that old too familiar feeling of something’s wrong unsettles the hound.

“Hey do you guys want any strawberry milk? It’s really quite delicious,” Arthur inquires, leading them through the maze of bookcases that reach the ceiling.

Leon observes the man and smiles to himself. He was crazier than a bat and that would make Leon's job all the easier.

“I’m quite fond of the stuff,” Leon replies.

Arthur gets a dazed look on his face and John steps closer to lay a hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Arthur, you went away again. How about we get to the inner library first, then we can see about that strawberry milk,” John suggests.

“That sounds nice John. It’s always good to see you. The library is just a little further,” Arthur assures them, ushering through more rows of books.

Eventually they come to the center library and Leon’s eyes light up. He immediately eyes the section sealed off and enchanted by the oracles. It was where they kept the most sacred texts.

The enormity of the space makes Sameen's eyes widen in surprise. The painting on the dome ceiling is breathtaking.

They arrive at the sealed sacred entrance. Arthur closes his eyes and speaks under his breath lifting the invisible barrier to the prohibited section. He gestures for them to follow him in. John tells the other two wolves to stand post outside of the sacred room before he follows Arthur, Sameen, and Leon.

They walk for nearly an hour through the dusty corridors. Leon and Arthur converse back and forth about the ancient scripts as the two wolves trail behind.

“So about this ceremony, what exactly happens?” Shaw asks casually.

“Didn’t Joss explain this?”

“A very brief overview and I tuned it out for the most part.” She shrugs. “I was a little pissed at the time.”

He nods. “Back when Joss and I completed it, we had to sit naked together and meditate to achieve oneness as our closest friends watched.”

The look of muted horror on the hound’s face is priceless causing John to chuckle. “Screw you Reese.”

“Fair. Well the ceremony is at night and it’s held on sacred grounds. You do meditate in front of everyone, but you keep your clothes on.”

“Until we achieve oneness?” Shaw scoffs. “What a load of crap.”

They return their attention back to Arthur and Leon. The older man looks trapped in thought and John moves forward to help him.

“Everything okay?” He asked Arthur, eyeing Leon with suspicion.

“We were talking and he just spaced out again,” Leon replies.

John nods. “It looks like you could use a rest Arthur.”

Arthur smiles. “Indeed.” He turns to Leon. “Mr. Tao, I hoped that I have answered enough of your questions today.”

The genie bows his head. “You have given me everything sir.” He takes off his glove and rests his hand on Arthurs arm. “A new friend being the most important part.”

The oracle smiled and pats a warm hand on top of Leon’s. In this, the genie gets everything he needs.

After leaving the temple and escorting Leon back to his jet, the Alliance parted ways with the genie. Safe and comfortable with a glass of champagne in hand from the stewardess, Leon relaxes briefly before his cellphone rings.

 _“Did you get it?”_ The raspy voice on the line inquires.

“At first it was a problem while the Alpha and the hound would not let us out of their sight. I couldn’t remove my gloves to read him while they hovered. But I was able to extract the name of the text from his mind before leaving. _‘Ortus.’_ It means the dawning. Those monks have no idea the power they possess, the power you shall possess soon my Lord.”

_“Good. We received Arthur’s audio transmission of the incantation to go beyond the barrier. Now we’ll be prepared to storm the temple and retrieve it. What of the hound and elder?”_

“Right on schedule,” he boasts. He finishes the flute and tips the empty glass at the stewardess. She hastens to resolve the needed refill. “Actually ahead of schedule. The hound and the elder are going through with the ceremony sooner than expected, which means the prophecy is coming to fruition.”

_“Good, but know this: If you fail me dear jinn, you will know pain like no other. I’ve waited centuries this and I will have the ancient power, the power of the Gods.”_

\---- 

“Okay here are the different shades we narrowed down Root. Your thoughts?” Zoe asks.

The elder takes the four different shades of violet swatches into consideration. After hearing Joss and Zoe’s pleas to help with planning the ceremony, Root couldn't deny their request. It’s not like she believed in fairytales, but she did believe in a happy ending and had no no doubt it was with Sameen.

“This is the one,” Root answers, pointing to the wine colored swatch.

“I love it,” Joss agrees.

“Great. Damn, this is exciting. I’m not the marrying sap, but planning these things are fun,” Zoe explains and finishes off her second glass of chardonnay.

“Its not a wedding Zo, but a bonding ceremony,” Joss corrects, “but I totally agree. It was one experience with John I’ll remember for the rest of my life. Knowing that you’ll have this one other to walk the world with for a thousand years to come is overwhelming, yet beautiful.”

They set in silence a little longer. Tears stream down Root’s face, feeling the weight of Joss’ words. Zoe hesitates a moment before moving out of her armchair and over to Root on the leather sofa. She places a hand upon Root’s in her lap and gives them a little squeeze.

“I’m sorry. I’m being ridiculous. What you said was beautiful Joss. It’s just…”, Root sobs.

 “Hanna.”

It isn’t a question, only a confirmation from the female wolf now sitting beside her on the couch as well.

“Yes,” Root whispers. “I thought Hanna was it for me from the moment I met her, but then she died. I lost her and so much more since then. And…and I’m so scared to lose Sameen.”

Joss wraps an arm around Root’s shoulder so that the elder’s head rests beneath her chin while Zoe’s continues holding her hands. 

Root and Sameen told the core Alliance group of Root’s true nature only a week ago. Harold, John, and Joss all had kneeled by reflex. It left only Zoe and Shaw standing in silent confusion, the two members not quite understanding this unexplained fealty. When Joss stood up, she expressed her allegiance to protect the elder no matter the cost. The admission in itself made Shaw uneasy. Why would Root need protection? Who would dare threaten a god or an avatar of god for that matter?

“I’ve known you many years Root, but you’ve always been a mystery to me.” Joss chuckles. “And now we know why of course, but to be honest, even before hearing you were the avatar, it was your devotion to Sameen that enlightened me to who you truly were. A powerful being? Yes. A woman in love? Even more so.”

“And with Shaw being…well Shaw…that woman is way too stubborn to die,” Zoe affirms.

At that, Root laughs and lifts her head to wipe away the tears.

“You got me there,” the elder says, “I’m glad Sameen has you two. I’m glad we both do.”

“Good because you’re officially in the family. No turning back now,” Joss teases. She returns her attention back to the planners on the table in front of them. “Now that we have chosen the colors and the food is ordered, all that's left is choosing the sacred ground. Any ideas?”

There were only five sacred grounds in the physical earth realm and all Fae knew them.

“I’ve thought about which ones are dearest to me. It’s going to be the Fjaðrárgljúfur Canyon in Iceland.”

“Why there, if you don’t mind me asking?” Zoe inquires.

“It’s the place I became the avatar, the last place _She_ was on Earth before we...merged. My connection with all is strongest there,” Root explains.

Joss nods and smirks. “Then it’s settled. Now all that’s left is ensuring we torment Shaw with these details everyday until the actual ceremony.”

“Well now you’re just making me plain giddy,” Root responds. 

\----

_DAY OF THE BONDING CEREMONY_

 

Shaw awakens early, the sunlight barely peaking beyond the horizon. She’s covered in sweat and the vibration beneath her skin is all too familiar.

“No not now…not today. It’s like three weeks early,” she whimpers. She grits her teeth and squeezes her thighs together, but it doesn’t help the unexpected estrus.

She rushes to leave her sleeping quarters of the drafty small castle. The lodging actually belonged to Root because of course the elder had another dwelling conveniently located in south Iceland. Shaw had expressed this upon arrival in which Root’s only response was a suggestive, _“Soon what’s mine will be yours, sweetie_.”

Never had the elder earned one of Shaw’s eye rolls more, but the former agent couldn’t help the smile that also crept upon her face at the words. _Mine. Yours._

But now in the darkness of the hallway, the hound feels like she’s on fire remembering the words. Her bond, her mate, is so close yet so far. Root had insisted that they sleep in different quarters, in an almost humorous defense of the traditional _wedding’s eve_.

The hound has to find suppressors and fast if she is to make it through the day. Gripping the banister until her knuckles are white, she tries to control the flow of air in her body, inhaling Root's scent. Her wolf pants and scratches beneath the surface. It yearns to caress and taste her mate’s perfect skin.

“Sameen?” A familiar voice calls from the top of the staircase.

Shaw turns around to see Root clad in a sheer dress robe that stopped mid thigh. The hound’s mouth goes dry and waters at the same time. A groan escapes her throat and she clenches her eyes shut.

“R-Root,” she stutters, “You need to get far away from me and I have to find suppressants.”

“I know. I felt it. I felt you.” The elder walks closer and places a hand upon Sameen’s arm.

They both gasp at the contact, an immediate spark racing through both their spines. Sameen’s nipples harden instantly beneath her small black tank top.

“Y-you see what I mean.” She finally opens her eyes to meet Root’s and she regrets it immediately. She clasps the top of Root’s arms with a tight grip. “I want to make today p-perfect for you. If you don’t walk away now, I’ll lose control.”

The elder only steps closer letting her eyes drop to Sameen’s lips. She leans her head forward and licks a line from Sameen’s neck to her those perfect pouty lips, sucking the lower one between her teeth in a gentle bite.

Shaw releases a loud moan and nearly seizes from the small touch alone.

“You are perfect. There’s no way this day can be taken away from me. I have you and that's enough.” Root walks them back to Sameen’s chamber and closes the door behind them. “And you can have me right now.” She pulls the tie of the red robe free and slides it off her body.

Before the robe can reach the floor, she’s being hoisted and slammed against the wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around the shorter woman.

Sameen growls at the feeling of Root’s hot and dripping center pressed against her.

Shaw’s tongue and teeth trail up the elder’s neck to her earlobe where bites down, causing Root to arch off the wall and grind against Shaw's toned abdomen. Root fists Sameen’s hair hard as the shorter woman moves down her chest and slowly circles a nipple with her tongue while palming the other breast with just the right amount of enthusiasm.

The hound has learned her body so well.

Root yanks Sameen’s head away from her chest and pushes off the wall. Sameen gets the hint and crashes them onto the large four post bed. She stands and removes her tank top, damp from Root’s wetness and her own sweat. Root’s eyes glaze over at the sight of the perfect brown nipples straining at hard points.

Shaw the peels away her soaked boy shorts, revealing her glistening folds and the growth forming between them. The sight of Root spread out on the bed causes the nine-inch phallus to finish its growth without her having to touch it.

This doesn't go unnoticed and Root quirks a smug eyebrow.

“Don’t,” Sameen growls crawling over Root’s body with a predatory look in her eye.

She runs her palm up and down tone the elder’s slender form as if reading a map that only she knows. She presses desperate kisses down the soft skin of abdomen towards Root’s center.

“S-stop,” Root stammers.

Sameen’s eyes are yellow with the desire, her wolf starting to seep through her skin.

“Turn around,” Root demands.

In a blink of an eye, Sameen’s thighs are straddling Root’s head, while her own mouth hovers above Root’s drenched center. She feels her mate’s warm breath on the underside of her wolf-hood.

Root expertly grips the phallus and undulates with desire as a pearl of pre-cum spills from the tip, running down the shaft and into her palm as she strokes slowly.

Sameen tries to think through her lust fill haze and finally dips her tongue into Root’s slit earning a deep wail from the woman below her. When Sameen feels soft lips replace the warm palm on her extension, she jerks and doubles her efforts, wrapping her tongue around Root’s clit.

Their bodies move faster the closer they get to edge. Root’s fist is pumping the phallus’ lower half while she sucks in a swirling motion. Her other hand squeezes her mate's perfect brown ass that's in the air.

Sameen rocks back into Root’s mouth frantically, yet remains determined to get her mate to ecstasy first. Her fingernails latch into Root’s thighs as she buries her tongue as far as it will go. The taste of Root coating her tongue makes her dive deeper.

It’s Root who’s now grinding into Sameen’s mouth. When Sameen sucks the throbbing bud back into her lips, Root finally comes, gagging herself with the phallus to stop her growing wails.

Even through her crushing orgasm, Root flicks her tongue over the tip as she sucks harder and pumps faster. Sameen begins to spasm and comes hard. The warm white liquid pumps onto Root’s chest and abdomen.

Sameen collapses on her side before crawling back up to lay on Root’s chest. Her wolf-hood is a bit less painful, but still very much present, which didn’t go unnoticed by her mate.

Root places a soft kiss to Sameen’s damp forehead. “I need to feel you,” Root whispers.

Sameen can only nod in being absolutely consumed by the desire and heat still coiling in her abdomen.

She moves between Root’s soaking thighs and lines up her throbbing length at Root’s entrance. Sameen then leans forward to cup the elder’s face and give a gentle kiss on the lips.

“And I need to feel you,” Sameen ends the sentence with a long, slow stroke into Root's precious center.

“Yes,” Root hisses, immediately enjoying the tight pleasurable burn.

Since their earlier efforts, Root’s inner walls were welcoming, slick, and ready. Shaw whimpers despite herself as she begins a steady stroke, trying to not release this early.

Her thrusts pick up in speed and power, each one sending a shockwave of pleasure through Root’s core. All Root can do is sink fingernails into her mate’s shoulders and mumble incoherently.

“You feel so good,” Shaw gasps as she slams harder and faster, rolling her hips to that each stroke hits Root’s clit.

 _“Sam please don’t stop_ ,” Root pleads.

Sameen Shaw can’t-won’t disappoint. She latches teeth onto the top of Root’s breast as the sounds of slapping flesh and moans echo throughout the castle.

Root arches from the bed and comes with a cry. It only spurs Sameen to drive her hips forward with a desperation she’s only known to happen with Root. The clenching of her mate causes Sameen to cry out soon after, her orgasm ripping through her body like an electrical storm.

They collapse into each other’s arms. Root strokes Sameen’s back and the wolf snuggles further into her mate. She wants to comment on Sam’s constant initiation of cuddling, but also doesn’t want to risk losing the comforting embrace.

“Thank you,” Sameen eventually mutters. “I needed that.”

“Pleasure was all mine, sweetie. Quite literally.”

Sameen rolls her eyes, but somehow manages to press herself even closer to Root’s body.

“I think that should tide me over until after the ceremony at least,” Sameen grumbles as sleep falls upon her.

“And If not, we can always sneak away to my dungeon below,” Root offers with a sly smile.

Sleep all of a sudden forgotten, Sameen’s eyes widen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony comes next and it's emotionally heavy. And will most likely have more G!P. Sorry not sorry.


	24. An Unexpected Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bonding ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly happy with this chapter. Now I know I mentioned more smut was a possibility this chapter, but by the time I got to the smut part, the chapter was well over 5,000 words. So I stopped at around 3,500 instead. 
> 
> This seemed like a good stopping point after all the emotions.
> 
> **Warning of Character Death. Past character Death**

A path extends from Root’s endless acres of property leading to some of the best views of the destination canyon. Lights strung by magic illuminate the pathway.

Shaw and John stride in silence down the path to the ceremony. He can’t help sneaking glances at his only progeny. The alpha would never admit it to Shaw, but she looks beautiful. As if sensing his sentimental mood, the hound snorts.

John smirks at Shaw's growing discomfort as she smoothed down non-existent wrinkles of her bonding gown. He gives her a slight nod of approval and she returns one in kind.

It amused him how they could have an entire conversation without saying anything at all. Beyond their supernatural senses or even the whole telepathy in were form thing, the two wolves got along like two war buddies who’ve known each other for years. Mutual respect, a need for mayhem, along with preferred silence, simply made them simpatico.

This is why Shaw chose John to be her usher.

They arrive at the clearing at the end of the pathway. Shaw’s eyes widen at the simplistic, yet royal flair of the arrangement.

In the center of the clearing, there’s a semi circle of large cushions extending back for the guests. The intricate jeweled patterns of the pillowed seating shimmers brightly underneath the floating lights. The guests face the front where there’s a large, slightly raised cushioned platform. A golden bowl sits in the middle. From it, light green flames lap at the air.

Greenery and purple tinted flowers make up a crescent arch hanging high above the golden bowl. More exotic flowers cover the base of the raised platform and extend out towards the rows of pillowed seats.

A four-string quartet begins a number by Debussy and the crowd murmurs come to a halt.

Smiles are plastered across the faces of the guests as John leads Shaw by the arm towards the platform. Harry stands behind the raised area facing the small gathering.

It seemed only right to Root and Shaw that Harry be the guide of the ceremony. They both trusted him, well to some degree. Shaw steps up on one side of platform and kneels down on the cushion. She gives John a curt nod and he returns to the guest seating, taking his place next to Joss.

Joss nuzzles underneath John’s neck when he sits, which earns her an eye roll from Shaw.

Zoe’s already in tears and keeps bumbling about how gorgeous Sameen looks. Shaw tries to avoid everyone’s gaze by examining the impressive decorations surrounding her.

Shaw considers that maybe it's okay for Zoe to cry at this thing since she and Joss did impressive work in the arrangement.

The quartet switches to a different composition right as Sameen’s gaze lands on the path and the two figures emerging there.

\----

Daizo falls in step with the magnificent creature on his arm. Root truly was not of this world.

Everyone is awestruck. The smiles Sameen received earlier were merely a pat on the back in comparison. Joss is the only one facing the hound, mainly for the amusement of Shaw’s slack jawed expression.

Her friend wasn’t expressive; mostly blank stares besides the occasional cocky smirk or angry scowl. Did eye-rolls count?

A strapless wine gown clings to Root’s skin. The elder’s chestnut tresses hang loose besides the two braids that start at the front, and meet at the back. The wind together with a piece of white silk.

Her pale skin seems to spark beneath the lights. Root’s face is aglow with something altogether consuming. Her eyes dance and demand everything. Sameen looks on entranced. Even Root’s cocky smile doesn’t snap the hound out of her reverie. She finally comes to and realizes that her mate is now kneeling in front of her on the other side of the golden bowl.

Sameen’s heart races and everything falls away except for large brown eyes boring into hers. Harold begins chanting or talking, she really doesn’t know because nothing matters more than the woman before her.

“The mates will now begin the sacred journey, a chance to know your true selves. Let us bless their travel,” Harold announces. He places a hand over his heart, then head, then towards the two kneeling women. The guests all repeat the gesture.

Harold then picks up a small chalice and hands it to Root. She places it to her lips and gives Sameen a terrible wink before taking a gulp. She then passes it over the flames to her mate.

Shaw eyes the substance and sniffs it. She shrugs and takes a gulp as well, wincing at the bitter taste. Root chuckles.

Harold takes the chalice from Sameen and places it back by his feet. He then grabs a handful of blue sand from a round bowl on the ground.

“Root, Sameen, as your conduct, this is where I leave you. Once the eternal flame is enchanted, the tea will take hold and your journey will begin and end as one. Though your paths will diverge, to understand them is your purpose. Are you ready?”

Sameen’s eyes find Root’s and they nod in unison. Harold blows the sand into the flames. They leap high, barely missing the arch hanging above.

Then it dies down. The hound looks around a little confused. Nothing happened. She sighs and gestures with a wave of her hand.

“Uh Finch? I think your magic dirt’s not working?” Shaw grumbles.

Root smirks and shakes her head. Her mate has no idea time has already stopped.

“Finch?” Shaw repeats.

Harold and everyone else stood unmoving. They're frozen

“Sweetie, we’re tripping,” Root explains as if this was all too normal.

“What is with you people and drugging me?”

“You really should start listening to Joss. I even explained the whole ceremony to you.”

“I’m pretty sure that was during sex. Not the best time to explain things.”

Root shrugs.

The only moving thing around them was the green tinted flame in the bowl.

“So now what do we do?” Shaw asks.

“I’m not sure,” Root admits, “I’ve never done this myself. Well I’ve taken spirit quests, but not to this degree or with the hold soul mate title on the line.” She smirks. “It's strange. I've never felt so disconnected from the world and yet, I feel you everywhere.”

Sameen nods. “So it’s not just me.”

“Looks like we’re off to a good start.” Root reaches for the hound’s hand across the flame and a bright light emits from the bowl, shooting straight into the sky. Everyone and everything around them starts to crumble away into blue sand. The ground quakes and they both stand up with their hands still joined.

“What the hell?” Shaw yells over the deafening sound. She pulls Root towards her and wraps her arms around her waist on protective instinct. Their eyes clench shut against the growing brightness.

Then it all goes silent.

When Sameen opens her eyes, they’re in the middle of nowhere. It’s a good thing they’re both nocturnal as the only source of light being the moon and stars.

Root looks up and down the stretch of highway surrounded by vast empitness. She has no sense of time or geography under these circumstances and assumes the same for Sameen.

“We should fly overhead to check out where we are,” Root concludes.

Shaw agrees, but something is off. This place wasn’t recognizable at first, but now she’s starting to remember.

Tires screeching and a loud crash breaks the stillness in the air. In the distance, they see the overturned car and sprint towards it.

“What the fuck?” Shaw growls, taking a step back from the wreckage.

Root tries to place a calming hand on her shoulder, but it’s quickly pushed away.

“Did you know about this?” She narrows her eyes at the elder.

“No Sameen. I knew the journey was supposed to show a great regret and a great triumph, but I didn’t know it would be this moment for you. The moment you lost—“

Shaw stalks towards her. “Shut up.” Her breathing comes in short pants and she clenches her fists. Lashing out at Root would be so easy.

“Dad?” A small broken voice calls out from the car. “Dad, are you awake.”

Root’s throat bobs and she struggles to restrain her tears at the small voice.

Shaw’s muted stare stays on the car as she approaches it. She takes a shaky breath before stooping down to peer through the shattered window.

She looks at the man contorted in the driver’s seat. Blood trickles from his temple onto the car ceiling. The angle of his neck suggests it’s broken and she can’t help the rage growing in her chest.

She remembers the way she held her mother’s hand and watched her father lay in his casket. He looked like he was sleeping. He didn’t look like that now and it makes her furious beyond reason.

A whimper interrupts her thoughts.

Little Sameen struggles in the smashed rearseat. Shaw lies on her stomach to be more level with the young girl and Root lies beside her.

“Hey kid. How you doing?” Shaw asks.

The younger Sameen tilts her head with a furrowed brow. She looks between the two women lying in front of her. Her eyes then drift to the driver’s seat where she can’t quite see her father.

“I think my dad’s hurt,” little Sameen informs, “and I’m stuck.” She struggles to move to prove her point.

Root waits for Shaw to respond to her younger self, but it doesn’t happen. Root’s sad smile broadens just a little at the tenacious little girl.

“I think you’re right about both those things Sameen,” Root responds, “but help’s on the way. You’ll be outta here in no time.”

The little girl nods, but gives Root a wary look that warms the elder’s heart with recognition.

“How did you know my name?” The girl asks.

“Well…I’m a really good guesser,” Root answers.

Both Sams roll their eyes.

“Fine. I didn’t guess.” Root gestures her head towards the woman beside her. “It’s just that you look so much like my friend. Her name’s Sameen too.”

The younger Sameen considers the other Sameen. “We have the same name? Small odds. What do you go by?”

Shaw finds her voice after another long silence. “My last name.”

“Me too.” She glances at Root and back to her older self. “Why does she call you Sameen?”

Shaw snorts. “Because she lives to annoy me.” Root’s smiles lovingly.

The young girl shrugs. “She don’t seem so bad.” Root’s smile broadens.

Shaw sighs. “I guess she’s alright sometimes.”

Root then reaches her hand through the car window and strokes the young girl’s cheek.

“You’re really brave Sameen. I know you’re worried about your dad, but you’re going to be fine,” Root promises before withdrawing her hand.

Little Sameen nods her head.

Sirens wail in the distance and the older Shaw clears her throat.

“Hey kid, can you promise me something?”

“Yeah.”

“When you see your mom later, she’s gonna hug you really tight. Probably the tightest she’s ever hugged you. Now if you’re like me, you really don’t like hugs. They feel really gross.”

Her younger self concurs with a firm nod.

“But just this time, hug her back as much as you can because sh…she’s gonna need it. Can you do that for me?”

“I will.”

“Thanks kid.”

The two women slowly get to their feet.

“Thank you,” Shaw whispers.

Root grips Sameen’s upper arms and steps closer into her space.

“For what?”

“I know why it brought us here. I wasn’t scared in there, ya know?” Shaw motions towards the car below and shakes her head. “I wasn’t hurt too bad so there wasn’t really pain and I wasn’t really sad.This...this was the first and only time I remember being lonely.” She shakes her head trying to explain something she never tried to before. “I mean I like being alone. Even before that day. Never had too many friends and preferred it that way really, but when I was trapped in that car for that hour or so, I had no idea what would happen next. It was so quiet, and no matter how many times I called for my dad, I knew he wouldn’t respond. The funny thing was later when my mom came, I felt even more alone because I couldn’t grieve with her. I didn’t even hug her.”

Root pulls Sameen closer and kisses her cheek. “You’re so beautiful, but you’re wrong. The fact that we’re here shows me that you feel more than anyone sweetie. You’ve carried the guilt for not being able to show your emotions when your mother needed you. She didn’t need you to cry Sam, she needed you to be strong for her and you were. You still are.”

Sameen inhales and squeezes Root tighter.

\----

They embrace as the sirens thunder closer and the headlights of the ambulance nearly blind them in approach. In a flash everything is gone and they’re standing in the middle of the wilderness.

The first thing Sameen notices is the air is almost pure oxygen. The grass stops at their knees in the brush. Large birds long extinct fly across the sky. A body of water is nearby as she hears waves crashing on a shore. Sameen follows the sound, being careful to watch out for predators. The area actually reminds her a bit of Iceland where the ceremony is being held. Except much older and undisturbed.

She stoops low when she reaches the edge of grass. On the rocky shore below, she sees a tribe of people. Judging from their fair complexion of skin, Shaw determines they have to be one of the earliest Scandinavian tribes.

She turns around and finds that Root hasn’t moved so she beckons her forward. Root hesitates a few moments before crossing the space between them. She drops down beside her mate.

Sameen sucks her teeth. “I don’t understand the language they're speaking. How about you?”

The elder nods yes.

“Why are we here Root?”

“Because this is the day I died.”

Before Shaw can formulate a response, she hears a piercing scream and finally sees what’s happening below. In the center of tribesman, there’s a woman bound to a giant stone. Root closes her eyes and tears roll down her cheek.

Sameen gets a clear look at the woman, her mate. Root is pleading in a language she doesn’t understand, but she gets the gist. Her skin is bloodied and raw. Her hair is large and wild. Shaw leaps up, but is immediately pulled back down by the elder beside her.

Shaw jerks her arm away from Root.

“I’m not letting this happen,” Sameen growls.

“It already has,” Root answers.

The men gather large stones and move away from the frail woman begging them for mercy.

Shaw grits her teeth and turns away. “Why?”

“I saw so many possibilities of how the world should work. It was as if someone was giving me the answers to questions I hadn’t yet asked. I knew there was something great out there, and I was right. It was Her." She takes a deep breath. "So I started talking to Her, God, and my people thought a malevolent spirit possessed me.” Root chuckles. “I was the only one able to hear Her, but then I realized it was because I was the only one listening.” She sighs. “I mean for fuck’s sake they worshipped bears.”

The tribe starts yelling and begins throwing the stones. Root doesn’t look away from the hard reality she’s lived. Shaw refuses to watch and instead tries to calm her breathing.

Root continues. “The men of my tribe, like many men throughout time, were blind. They only saw hunting and surviving, so I mapped the sky using rocks to help predict the seasons and our migrations. We were actually prosperous for a few years. Then a harsh winter came early and I was blamed for the lost lives and lost animals. They decided I should be sacrificed to the bear spirit. And—“

A loud crack ends Root’s wails below and Shaw releases a shuddering breath. She clenches elder's hands in hers.

She has to feel Root alive and safe.

“At least I know why we’re watching this,” Sameen spits out, “nothing says a great defeat like being stoned to death.” She is so over the whole spirit journey thing. Watching your soulmate getting killed isn't all that great.

“Oh sweetie. This isn’t my greatest regret, it’s my greatest triumph,” Root responds with a bright smile. She squeeze Sameen's hand a little tighter. “Keep watching.”

The canyon begins to rumble, frightening the tribesman. A bright light explodes from the ground and they all cower back. The light takes the form of a woman, but she has no features.

The elder’s breath hitches beside Sameen. “I haven’t seen her since that day.”

The mystical figure closes in on Root’s lifeless body. Shaw doesn’t know how she understands the next words, but she figures it has to do with being in Root’s memory.

The woman made of light leans into the dead Root’s right ear and whispers, _“Can you hear me?”_

Illyria springs to life, gasping for air. She coughs out, “Absolutely.”

_“Illyria, you are the first being to know of me. In this world I’ve created, I am no longer able to walk the Earth because of the ill of man. They have sullied the land. I am here now because you are their redemption, for man and beast. Your devotion and sacrifice know no bounds. For this, I offer you to live as my avatar. You’ll embody my spirit to walk the Earth; to better steer all my creatures to peace, especially humans. They will prove to be the most difficult.”_

“I would give anything,” Illyria pleads as the binds slip from her body.

The light enters Illyria's skin and begins to spread.

_“A human can’t hold an immortal spirit so you may choose the form you take. You may choose to roam the Earth as the Lycan or the Nightwalker. Only these two creatures are strong enough to withstand my spiritual energy.”_

Illyria kneels before her God. “I choose the night.”

“ _Once we merge, you will be able to seek my guidance when you need it most. Your dominion will be over all creatures. You will know great pain Illyria and you will lose your way many times, but your duty will be to find your way back, and to lead all my creatures back to their paths.”_ The woman bathes Illyria in her light and then disappears.

A newly healed Illyria flexes her fingers and muscles. The new power makes her skin hum and she bares her teeth to the scared tribe huddled together. Within seconds she kills them all.

Sameen smirks and turns to face Root after the slaughter. “And you call me the strong one?”

Root leans her forehead against Sameen’s and they stand up.

The elder shrugs. “I guess I’m not that bad.”

“Oh you’re much worse.” She looks down below to see Illyria walking splashing among the waves, washing the blood from her face. “I can’t believe you came back from that.”

“You have a bad habit of coming close to death too sweetie,” Root says with a sad smirk.

The elder sighs. “You wanna know the reason it chose this moment? What I gained that day pales in comparison to what I lost afterwards Sameen. Hanna, Daniel, Jason, the thousands I slaughtered…” Root sobs. “I was a god that day. But my reckless decisions always stemmed from vengeance. She chose me and I abused her power the moment if was given to me. I was supposed to lead them to goodness, but—“

“But you were a kid just given the keys to the kingdom Root. She, your light God or whatever, said you would stray away from your path. If what you explained to me about her is right, she saw all of this happen anyway. I don’t think god makes mistakes Root. You are the most honorable being I know.”

Sameen cups Root’s cheeks and pulls her into a chaste kiss. “And I’ll spend eternity helping you find your way back anytime you are lost.”

The elder kisses and swallows Sameen’s words. Their lips move at a languid pace and the air wraps around them. Root massages her fingers through the shorter woman’s hair as the world melts away.

Their eyes open when they no longer hear the crashing waves. They’re back kneeling on either side of the green eternal flame. The fire turns bright white before going out completely.

Harold clears his throat. “Root, Sameen, you are mated in this life and the next. Please join hands.” The two women intertwine their fingers. Harold wraps a gold shimmering string around their wrists. “May your spirits always find each other.”

The gold twine dissolves and Root’s breath hitches.

Sameen feels it too; the intensity of their new connection makes her heart thud. Her senses all scream to hold the goddess, her mate. Their lips collide in a passionate kiss. Root gasps and pulls Sameen closer as their tongues meet. It takes all the hound’s strength to break the kiss, becoming too much in front of thirty guests.

Cheers erupt from the seats. Zoe is full on balling into Lionel’s shoulder. Joss dabs her eyes and John looks on as stoic as ever.

“I’m surprised they all stuck around,” Sameen whispers to Root, “that took hours.”

“Don’t praise them just yet,” Root explains. “We were only out about two minutes.”

Shaw stares at her incredulously. “I really have to start listening to Joss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Th next chapter is pretty much the feast and all smut--G!P and anything else those two can get into. Already written, and will be edited by next week.
> 
> Maybe a special baby will happen in the near future and that definitely will tie back into Leon and his evil boss' plans. 
> 
> The "Heroes" Part 2 Finale will be up this weekend. And it will be sad AF. However, Part 3, the final part of the story, will be awesome, sexy, and romantic AF. Just be patient. You'll love how it ends.


	25. A Feast and a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A feast, a dream, and everything in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this companion chapter to the bonding ceremony. Little plot, lotta fluff, lots-o-smut. Skip the GP if it ain't yo thang.

Scraps of beef and chicken litter the table surrounding Shaw’s plate. The former agent could have lived without the whole vision quest thin, but the following feast more than made up for it. She reclines in her ceremonial chair, rubbing her stomach with the most content sigh.

Shaw traces the banquet hall with her eyes, watching guests mingle and celebrate. She and Root held the central space at the middle table, and honored guests sat on either side of them at adjoining tables. While the bonding ceremony was quaint and small, much to Shaw’s liking, the following feast was quite the elaborate affair. Out of the two hundred-fifty guests that attend, the hound knows about twenty by name, all whom are Alliance members. It wasn’t such a surprise being that Root is ancient and in that, knew a lot of people.

She smells a familiar scent before smirking and turning to the figure that plopped down in Root’s unoccupied seat on her right.

“Grice? What are you doing here?” She inquires in surprise.

“Well good to see you to Shaw and let me say congratulations,” he says gesturing with his champagne flute. “Sorry I was late. My ferry was delayed so please tell your hot and super scary wife-“

“Mate,” she interrupts.

“Right—mate.” He puts down his glass and adjusts his navy blue bow tie. “I was in my apartment last week after a mission in Italy. I’m coming from the shower and there she was in my apartment, looking at the X-Files.”

Shaw furrows an eyebrow at her former colleague.

“Yeah. I know. I kinda thought she was there to kill me at first, but then after almost pissing myself, she told me about the”-he gestures at their surroundings-“whole ceremony thing. I guess she wanted you to have a friend here who knew you before all of this. Then she informed me as her former co-worker, I was the only one she liked at the Initiative, well besides you.” He adjusted his bow tie again and gives Shaw a smug smile.

The former agent smirks and punches her former colleague in the shoulder. Root, the singular creature who now dominated her existence, never ceased to surprise her, because even if Shaw didn’t know it, she did like having someone from her past there. Grice was, and apparently still is, a comrade.

“She’s invasive like that.” Shaw shrugs and scans the crowd on the dance floor. Her eyes immediately lock with Root’s.

The elder is so graceful in her movements as she dances a Waltz with Harold. They move a bit slower to accommodate his limited mobility, but it’s no less enchanting.

Root blows an air kiss her way and it sends a tingle down her spine. If their connection was powerful before, the bonding ceremony made it nearly impossible to control. The hound was so thankful Joss loaded her up with suppressants before the ceremony, but it didn’t help the fact they were now waning. Root’s slender form is like her homing signal, pulling all the hound’s senses forth, causing a familiar sheen of sweat to dampen her skin and an unbearable tightness to coil in her gut.

“Ya know what?” Grice asks, snacking off different plates in front of him. “I thought she was fucking with me when she came to my apartment. I mean Agent Sameen Shaw, the one time hit it and quit it champ, was entering into something so…forever.” He shrugged and finished his glass of champagne. “Then I talked with Root and I understood it. I mean it was our job to kill her initially so I had my reservations of course, but then I really got it. Root thinks you hung the fucking moon Shaw. You’re a lucky woman. Well, lucky wolf I guess?”

“Yes I am,” she responds and gives Grice a firm nod. “If you’ll excuse me Grice, I have a dance to steal.”

He hits her on the shoulder. “Go get ‘em tiger.”

She rolls her eyes and smiles nonetheless rising from her seat.

“Oh and Shaw?” Grice calls.

“What?”

“I didn’t know you liked them older.” He chuckles before standing, and proceeds to ask Harper, who had been eyeing him across the lavish space, to dance.

“Fuck you cadet,” she retorts, recalling her nickname for him and Brookes during their training days.

Her focus shifts back to her mate still dancing and she draws nearer to the pair.

\----

Daizo bows and withdraws his hand from Root’s as he steps off the dance floor, having Harry take his place.

“Thank you Daizo,” Harry says, before stepping in front of Root. “And thank you Root for the honor.”

“Anytime Harry.”

The two begin to sway into a slow Waltz. It feels so odd, yet completely right that he would be here with her on this day. Root considers a time where she almost killed this man, even when he only wanted to help her. Her relationship with Harold had a beyond complicated history, but to see their friendship now was testament to its worth.

“What’s the matter?” Harold asks, knowing the elder’s thoughts were distant in time.

“I guess I never thought any of this would happen. After all the--after what I did to you-“

“Root I forgave you for that a long time ago. Your happiness is well deserved. So allow it for yourself. Hanna would believe it, so would Daniel and so do I.”

She gives him a teary smile before turning to watch Sameen continue to devour food. Her heart felt more vibrant than it had before when she was human and requiring it to beat.

“Harold, I’ve made myself the villain for so long that I actually forgot my reason to exist. Today, the journey showed me my path again, and now I remember where I’m headed.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize who you were a long time ago. Thanks for telling me and some of the others by the way. It's a secret we're honored to keep.” He shakes his head in disbelief. “If I had known who you were back then, I would have never fought you on anything.

“Yes you would have Harold because that’s who you are. That’s why she gave you your gift. You’re righteous to a fault and believe it or not, even though she doesn’t speak as much as she use to, I know she is proud of what you have accomplished.”

Harold beams. “After all these years, after everything I’ve witnessed, the true marvels of the universe, I still find myself perplexed that I’m having a conversation with God.”

Root shakes her head. “Close. More like God’s voicemail.” She sighs and gives a sad smile. “And it’s always really poor reception.”

“You said the journey revealed your path again. Maybe it will lead you to, let’s call it, a better service area.”

She gives his had a light squeeze in affection and her smile broadens as she sees Sameen approaching.

“Can I cut in Finch?” Sameen asks, eyeing Root like her favorite chew toy.

Harold gulps before gesturing a bow towards Root. “By all means Miss Shaw. Congratulations again you two.” He moves to the edge of the dance floor as the two women move closer together.

Root pulls Sameen flush against her by the waist and they softly sway together as the elder leads. She can’t help clenching the wolf’s gown, wanting nothing more than to rip it from Shaw’s muscular form. She feels how affected Sameen is as their heart rates and breathing sync unconsciously.

Sameen slides her hands around Root’s neck and plays with the wisps of hair there. Her eyes trace Root’s red lips and she moves forward to capture them.

Root leans down to meet her and the room melts away. Their tongues caress, warm and soft, trying desperately not to grow needy in front of a room full of guests. The point is lost as Shaw licks and nips at her bottom lip, hungry and oh so ready. Root returns the sentiment and moves to cup Sameen’s ass with both her hands, kneading the plump flesh at the same tempo her tongue is stroking Sameen's.

Sameen finally breaks the kiss with a low growl.

“Let’s get outta here.”

“You read my mind sweetie.”

Root pulls her closer and flies into the air. In seconds, they're in Root’s quarters, panting into each other’s mouths.

They slowly undress one another. When they're bare, an odd nervousness overtakes Root. She wants so bad to ask Sameen what she truly craves, but she doesn’t have to.

Sameen cups her cheek and steps into Root's space. She slowly trails kisses up the elder's neck to her ear, where warm lips nip at the delicate lobe.

“I want to make love to you Root.”

The elder’s breath hitches as the words sink in. She pulls back, her bright brown eyes shining into the deep pools that are Sameen’s, and it makes her head spin. She recaptures Sameen’s kiss swollen lips and gently guides them back towards the bed. She tells Sameen to sit down on the edge.

“Keep your hands on the bed,” Root instructs, her voice the huskiest Shaw’s ever heard it, and making the hound’s extension twitch with anticipation.

Root trails open mouth kisses down Sameen’s jaw line, nipping lightly, making the hound shiver all over and pant with desire. She continues her thorough exploration of the tan body until she arrives at hardened dark peaks. She takes the right one into her mouth, flicking it passionately while her hand kneads the other breast.

Shaw groans at the heightened sensation on top of trying to fight her estrus. She thinks if Root touches her cock, she’ll come like a sixteen year old boy. She wouldn’t even care at this point.

After Root has had her fill at marking her breasts, she spends time lavishing Sameen’s tight abdomen. She then trails light kisses down the front of Shaw's thighs, spreading them with her hands as she does so. She smirks when Sameen hisses, noticing that her long brown locks trailed over Sameen’s member, causing it spur more pre-cum.

Knowing her mate was trying her damnedest not to lose it, she envelopes the extension in her lips, dipping her head down to meet her fisted grip at its base.

“Oh fuck,” Shaw groans, as her hands tighten in the silk sheets.

Root’s movements are slow that Sameen thinks she’ll black out before reaching orgasm. The tightness in her groin makes it difficult to breath, even think. All she can do is inhale the sweet aroma of Root’s own arousal no doubt moistening her thighs.

The elder flicks the head of the member with her tongue as she continues her unhurried attention. Shaw’s hands fly off the bed, but only hover above Root’s head, fighting the urge to force Root’s head down further or pump her hips upwards. Before she could decide either way, Root is standing and pushing Sameen back.

Sameen scoots back further to the center of the bed, her stiff cock bouncing and hitting her stomach. Root crawls on top to straddle her hips. Sameen reaches to grip her waist with one hand, while the other reaches up to stroke the elder’s face. Root leans into the touch and takes Sameen’s thumb in her mouth as she grinds on the length, coating it with her own abundant arousal.

Root’s whimpers when she feels Sameen throb against her engorged clitoris.

“I—I need to be inside you,” Sameen says through clenched teeth, her grip on Root’s hip tightening as the elder moves faster.

Root can only nod as she lifts herself up slightly and then slides down onto the full shaft gently. She exhales at the pleasant fullness, causing her toes to curl and body to sing. She begins to move up and down at a leisurely pace, hands splayed out on Sameen’s middle for balance.

Sameen’s eyes are bright yellow as she delivers long patient thrusts to meet Root’s contact.

“God Sameen. You’re so fucking perfect,” Root moans, now twisting her own nipples in desperation.

 Sameen leans forward and continues to roll her hips thoroughly, putting more force into each push, feeling Root’s swollen clit grind against her each time.

“I can feel you everywhere Root,” Sameen cries out, taking one of Root’s nipples into her mouth.

“More Sameen, please,” Root wails, bouncing on top of Sameen with renewed purpose. Her nails dig into the Sam’s hair, holding on for dear life as her mate begins to piston her hips below.

Sameen grips Root’s ass and loses all sense of time. She can only chase the sparks now starting to cloud her vision. Her skin feels so tight that she thinks she’s being ripped apart and then she’s coming. They both are, jerking and sputtering incoherent sentences as they ride out the waves of immense pleasure washing over them.

Tears stream down Sameen’s face. It’s the most kinetic release either woman has ever experienced. When their breathing evens out, Shaw lifts her face from Root’s chest and moves forward to lay the elder on her back.

They share a tender kiss, reveling in what will be a new life together. The lingering embrace goes on for minutes and Sameen doesn’t pull out, but begins slow shallow thrusts into Root’s velvet’s passage, becoming hard again with each shared breath.

Their foreheads are pressed together and Sameen strokes her cheek with the deepest affection. Root draws her knees up to pull her mate even closer. Sameen gets the hint and pumps her hips harder, causing the bed to hit the concrete slab behind it.

“Yes,” Root hisses, eyes blaring red and fangs extending.

 The sight of them causes Shaw to mewl and lower herself to Root as an offering, never faltering in her movements. Root begins clenching around her and she knows they’re close.

Root grabs the back of Sameen’s neck and runs her fangs up and down the taut expanse.

"Please Root,” she stutters through powerful thrusts, “I’m yours.”

Root sinks the sharp white extensions into her mate’s neck, drinking deeply as Sameen tumbles over the edge. She moans feeling Sameen erupt within her again, causing her walls to flutter and come just as intensely a second time. Sameen's blood is her own aphrodisiac.

After a few more languid pulls of the nectar, Root releases her lover’s neck and licks the wounds for good measure. Unlike the mating marks they share, this bite will disappear, but she knows there will be quite a bit more in the future.

“Wow,” Sameen sighs, rolling over onto her back.

“That was quite the performance Sameen,” Root chuckles rolling over onto her side to look at her mate.

“Not too bad yourself,” Sameen casually responds.

Root looks over the tan, sweaty body next to her and can’t reason how she got so lucky.

“So I guess you’re stuck with me now,” she jokes tracing a finger over Sameen’s lips. To her surprise, Sameen puckers them and kisses the digit before sliding closer to cuddle Root.

“Yeah, there could be worse things,” Shaw responds with sleep imminent.

“You say the sweetest things.”

\----

Buildings go up in flames and the cries of thousands echo throughout the streets.

A ittle boy runs into Harold and then darts past him, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

The oracle turns to face the darkness that is descending upon them. Its presence scorches the world and brings so much pain and suffering.

This was the end.

Harold wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing shakily at the vision. He doesn’t know what it means, but he nearly jumps out of his skin when his most private line begins to ring. He answers the cellphone on his nightstand.

“Harold, it’s Gotti.”

Gotti was the senior member of the temple and Harold’s former boss.

“How is he?”

“Arthur’s dead and the temple was attacked right after tonight. They stole one of the sacred texts, but their mystics have covered their tracks in regards to which one.”

Finch grasps his chest at the lost of his dearest friend.

“Who?” Finch asks, voice cold and distant.

“We don’t know, but I figured you would want to hear about Arthur first. I know we never saw eye to eye on much Mr. Finch, but he believed in you. If anyone can determine who caused this, it’s you,” Gotti admitted.

“I’ll be in touch.” Harold ends the call.

He sits still and catalogues millennia of memories with his old friend; a practice one did if a fellow oracle passed. In recollection, Harold remembers his dream.

He never believed in coincidences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 4-5 chapters left. What's going to happen? Stay Tuned .
> 
> Part III, Chapter 1 of Heroes is in progress. Both stories coming to an end :(
> 
> But at least the oscars were stellar, am I right?
> 
> And don't worry, I have one more shoot fic to do after these two. It's definitely my favorite concept thus far.


	26. Immortals Don't Get Tummy Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw just can't catch a break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late updates folks. School is kicking my ass. 
> 
> This is an extremely short chapter, but I had to post it on its own as the next chapter jumps a few years into the future. Not only do we find out the big bad, AKA Leon's boss, in the next installment, but we get to see our heroines as parents.

“So I guess you two are due for a honeymoon?”

 

Shaw scoffs.

 

John’s smug smirk is really starting to get on her last nerve. No, it wasn’t because he was being an asshole. Shaw was really pissed that she and Root hadn’t spent any extended alone time together after the ceremony.

 

In the past seven weeks since the phone call of Arthur’s death and the attack, he had the Alliance teams on the permanent hunt for any leads. The hound, along with her other pack mates, witness the change in Finch after the news and everyone wanted revenge for him.

 

Shaw begrudgingly missed spending time with her mate, but she respected Arthur and wanted to see the mission through. The old crazy man had grown on her.

 

So it was much to the Alpha team’s, or the Mayhem Twins’, surprise to receive a call from Harold instructing them to return to New York. Shaw, John, and two other beta wolves were following a lead in Mozambique when they got their new orders.

 

Shaw’s wings carry her back to headquarters while the other members take their jet. Over half a day later, the hound is jogging up the stairs of the small high-rise. She licks her lips. Root’s scent is so close.

 

They had seen each other a few days ago in Greece. Root and Harold were working with the other oracles to find out more about the missing book. Much to Shaw’s disappointment, Root wouldn’t fuck her in the temple when she pulled the elder into a kitchen pantry.

 

When she reached the main sitting room, she has a sudden sickening feeling. The queasiness had occurred several times over the last few days, but she chalked it up to eating bad beef. However, this ill feeling is different.

 

Harold is sitting ramrod straight in one of the armchairs, eyes impossibly more round. Root is standing by the fireplace, looking back at her beneath wet eyelashes. Her eyes are red as if she’s been crying.

 

This didn’t give Shaw the gut wrenching sensation. While Root looks to have been crying, the hound didn’t detect a drop of pain or despair from the elder. She can however sense waves of panic.

 

What really made Shaw’s stomach uneasy is the sight of Joss and Zoe sitting on the couch. The dark skinned wolf is giving her the same fake positive smile she only gave Shaw when her friend was in a mood. And Zoe…Zoe is smiling like the fucking Cheshire cat.

 

The former agent drops her duffle and narrows her eyes at the scene. She points at the two women sitting on the couch while studying Root and Finch.

 

“Okay somebody better start talking, and please don’t let it be those two.” She gestures to the women. Shaw didn’t know if she could survive another big reveal from the queens of drama.

 

“Hey sweetie,” Root finally musters, “How was your flight?”

 

“Root.” Shaw moves closer to her mate.

 

“Miss Shaw perhaps you should sit down.” Harold stands and gives a gesture to Zoe and Joss to follow suit. “You two have much to discuss.” Joss laughs at Zoe’s look of despair as she’s pulled out of the room by the hobbling oracle.

 

Once the door is closed, Root laces fingers with Sameen and pulls her over to the couch. They sit side by side, still joined by the hand.

 

“Whatever it is Root, we’ll be fine. We always are.”

 

The elder’s heart flutters at her mate’s conviction. She leans forwards and captures Sam’s lips with a chaste kiss. She sighs softly against their warmth before pulling back.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this Sam because I don’t understand it myself. It’s why I went to Harold first for help. I knew I felt sick, but immortals never get sick. I mean I haven’t been nauseous since I was…well…human. And…and Zoe and Joss were of course eavesdropping and I…I’m…”

 

“Root slow down.”

 

“I’m pregnant!”

 

Sam doesn’t stop holding her hand, but her eyebrows lift slightly and her palms are sweaty all of a sudden.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m seven weeks pregnant,” Root slide her hands into her own lap and twists them together. “It started in Greece. When we saw each other and you wanted to have sex in the pantry. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to, but the smell of the food cooking in the kitchen made me extremely ill. After we got back yesterday, I let Harold run some tests. He was concerned as well because again, immortals don’t get upset tummies.”

 

The hound let the words sink in and a flurry of questions take over. _I could get someone pregnant? Root can get pregnant? Why am I more proud than freaked out?_

 

Above all else, by basic logic, this shouldn’t be possible on a biological level.

 

“How is this biologically possible?” Shaw whispers, searching deep within Root’s eyes.

 

The elder smirks and leans back against the cushions.

 

“About as possible as getting bitten by a thousand year old man-wolf and activating a long lost ancient bloodline of Lycans? 

 

Sameen rolls her eyes, but can’t help the smile threatening to spread across her face. Root had a point. Shaw pulls Root into her and lies back against the arm of the couch. The elder snuggles against her chest while Sam strokes her back.

 

“Fair enough.”

 

She feels Root tense under her arms.

 

“You can leave. I wouldn’t blame you…” Shaw stops rubbing and moves her hand up to angle Root’s face towards here.

 

“I’m not going anywhere. It’s strange because this--” she gestures between the two of them—“this is not how I expected my life to turn out. You of all people know I don’t have emotions the way others do. I mean now I guess I feel your emotions sometimes, but it’s still different. A relationship, bonding, children, I was never built for this stuff.”

 

She feels her black tank top dampen with Root’s tears and feels her mate’s panic rise even more.

 

“But I guess I am now…” The warmth of Root’s sigh feels good against her. “I wasn’t angry when you told me, I was proud Root. You’re carrying our baby and I can’t describe how much I want this. How weird is that?”

 

Root chokes out a sob of laughter and kisses the woman beneath her. She cups Sameen’s cheeks so gently and explores her lips at a languid pace.

 

“So you want this?” Root breathes into her ear, nipping the lobe between her lips.

 

“More than anything.”

 

Root kisses her again and this time, it’s all tongue and possession and fire. Shaw gasps and pushes Root’s t-shirt over her head. Her mate in turn pulls the hoody from her shoulders, followed by the blank tank top. Root doesn’t stop until dark nipples meet cool air. Sameen takes the opportunity to remove the scrap of black binding from Root’s chest and sucks a stiff pink nipple into her mouth.

 

Root’s hands fly to Sameen’s loose ponytail, holding her closer as she cants her hips wantonly across a toned abdomen.

 

“I need more…”

 

Sam rolls forward and lays Root back against the cushions. With one hand massaging a breast, Sameen kisses down her abdomen so softly that Root doubts there are lip there at all. Root’s breath hitches when she feels Sameen nuzzling her nose against her belly, murmuring something Root’s thudding heart doesn’t allow her to hear. The mating mark on her should burns and the intimacy is beyond overwhelming.

 

The wolf then makes quick work of undoing her mate’s pants, dragging the tight dark denim and soaked cotton panties down flushed creamy thighs. Root trimmed mound glistens with her essence. Sameen buries her face between Root’s legs without preamble and firmly licks through the glistening heat, both women moaning deep and needy at contact.

 

Outside the room, Harold clears his throat while Joss and Zoe chuckle at his embarrassment.

 

“Well that went better than expected,” Joss says.

 

“I’ll say…” Zoe moves her ear closer to the door, but is pulled back by Joss and silently scolded by Harold.

 

“I’ll just…I’ll just go put on some celebration tea. If you ladies will excuse me.” He hobbles away before the can say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of Heroes is up early next week. Easier to update that one more as it is already written for he most part.


	27. Catching Up with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two heroines are still in a fight to save the world...and to raise two well adjusted kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the build-up...the big boss reveal. Only one or two chapters left.

"This isn't fair!"

"Tough luck, kid. Life ain't fair," Shaw teases, slipping her hand through her son's dark brown shaggy hair. 

"Ma, please. I'm begging you." The strong jawline, so much like her own, tenses under her scrutiny.

The hound sighs and looks back at her mate's less than amused expression. The young male wolf chews his bottom lip watching his mothers have a internal debate.

_"Root, I think he's ready."_

_"No fucking way Sameen. Our son is not going this mission."_

_"We'll both be there."_

_"He's fourteen! He's not ready."_

_"Fourteen is when a wolf bares its teeth."_

Root scoffs breaking the silence in the room. 

_"What? You'veb been a wolf for fifteen years now and suddenly you're the authority on lycan lore and tradition?"_

Sameen rolls her eyes.

_"No, and just because I'm not all old and decrepit like the rest of you psychos, doesn't mean I can't have a say in this. And besides, Joss and John agree."_

_"But he's not their son. He's ours."_  Root leans against the bedpost of the king size bed of their room. _"You_ _do have a say sweetie, but it's our job to protect him. I have no_ _doubt that he will make us both proud when the time comes, but...I can sense her.  She doesn't think he's ready."_

Sameen nods and looks back at their son behind her. "Sorry I tried."

"Ugh this sucks!" 

"Watch it Salim," Root warns, "or you won't participate in the hunt with John and your mother when we return."

The teen's shoulders sag and his eyes drop to the floor. This light olive skin is the warm blend of both his mothers' tones. His eyes are large and round, gaze knowing and definitive, another perfect mix of his parents. He is already the height of the elder, but his power is nowhere near either mother's.

But it's growing. 

A slender hand rests on one of his shoulders and he lifts his head to at Root. Even in all his anger and disappointment, her small smile warms him and in this he knows why she is a god.

"Salim, we just want you to be safe. Your time for mayhem will come," Root chides and pulls him into a hug. "And most importantly, we need you to look after your baby sister."

" _What_?"

Sameen laughs and moves back towards their bedroom closet to pack her bag. 

"But Aleita can stay with Uncle Harold, or Aunt Joss and Uncle John. At least let me go hang with my friends. It's a Friday for Christ's sake."

Shaw pokes her head outside the closet door. "He gets his melodrama from you, ya know." She informs her mate.

"I guess that means he gets the need to chase young harlots from you."

The boy's face reddens. "Wha-what?"

"My dear, wonderful, intelligent son. How could you forget both your mothers are immortal beings with incredible super senses? Your new little girlfriend, or the three of them, bathe in department store perfumes," Root explains with a knowing smirk.

"I--I.."

"Don't bother kid," Shaw adds from the closet. 

He rubs the hair at the nape of his neck. "So...babysitting, huh?"

"Now that's the son that I know and love." Root pinches his cheek and he groans.

The doorbell rings throughout the large manor in upstate New York. Salim is there in an instant and rejoices when he opens the heavy door.

"Hey Aunt Joss!" He leans in to peck her on the cheek and his baby sister on the forehead in the carrier she's holding. "Mom, Ma, Joss is here!"

Joss glares at her nephew as the small bundle in stirs in the carrier. He gives an apologetic look and in return scoops the baby from her, lightly bouncing the carrier, knowing exactly what to do to keep Aleita to sleep. He then takes cautious steps upstairs to the nursery. Root and Shaw appear in the room within a minute just as he's laying her in the crib. Root leans over and places a kiss on the babe's forehead and does the same to her son. 

"No parties while we're gone," Root warns.

"Yeah, yeah...but don't blame me if Aleita orders kegs. Girl likes to hit the bottle pretty hard."

Shaw chuckles and playfully shoves her son. "Smartass."

"We'll be fine moms. Go. I know you have some errands to run, and if this mission is as important as Uncle Harry has been freaking out about, you can't be late."

"Yeah, we know how Harold gets if we let the tea get cold," Shaw deadpans. She squeezes her son's shoulders and lightly strokes her daughter's cheek. "See ya soon princess."

Root and Shaw finally make it downstairs to meet Joss at the landing. 

"Thanks for keeping an eye on things while we're gone."

"Of course. Alei is my favorite by far," Joss says with a wink.

"I heard that!" Salim says from upstairs.

"Where's Taylor?" Shaw inquires about Joss and John's ten-year old son.

"Running the tracks with Lee. Alei and I went to the hospital during visiting hours."

"So...um...how was she today?" Root's eyes are heavy and the despair comes to her mate in waves.

"Alei was an angel the whole time," Joss reports.

"Not Alei," Shaw offers.

"Oh." Joss takes a deep, shuddering breath and rolls the stiffness in her neck. "She's unbearably funny...and still dying."

Shaw shakes her head vehemently. "This is fucking ridiculous. We can cure her, right? What aren't we doing that? Why are we just letting her suffer."

Root takes Joss' hand. "Because humans don't control many things in life sweetie, rarely death. Zoe is choosing her own way."

The cancer was found only a year ago. All the biotech and medical advancements in the world couldn't stop it's growth, and the sixty-year old Pulitzer prize winning television journalist of the hard hitting show _"Brass Tax"_ , would soon succumb to the poison growing in her body.

It all makes the hound's blood boil. This was the journalist who had been her friend and ally from the beginning; the very same friend who made the decision to save her life and make her born anew. The fact that Zoe wouldn't take the same gift being offered was beyond frustrating. 

Joss breaks the tension with a sob and laugh. "I know what you're thinking Shaw. I asked her the same thing. She replied and I quote,  _"Come on Joss! Shaw was still in her hot years when she turned. Of course she would have slayed at being an immortal. But look at me? I'm 60, m_ _y tits are saggy, and no one wants to love me long time. Besides, my books, my stories, my life's work...that's my immortality.''  
_

"Idiot," Shaw chuckles. "Fucking idiot."

They still in a long silence, reflecting on the memories of a their friend who lies in wait of the after life.

"You two should get on the road, or air, you know what I mean," Joss finally informs. "If Harold's latest vision is correct, the energies being activated are those that match the pages stolen from Arthur's temple. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to put this manhunt to an end."

Shaw gives a curt nod. "You and me both. This has been the longest stakeout of my life."

\----

_Almost fifteen years ago..._

Genies hate being trapped. It's a PTSD thing in a way. The smaller the cage, the more they squirm, and Leon's cage is practically vibrating. 

A door slams in the well lit room. A fireplace was aflame displaying the grand room dipped in gold. There are no great men, or women adorning the walls; only beasts and powerful creatures of lore in obscene and violent acts. 

The footsteps are heavy and Leon strains his neck in the tiny cage trying to see whose approaching. He can only see the ten thousand dollar black wingbacks and a perfectly Italian fitted navy pant.

"And how has my favorite pet been behaving?" The voice asks, just a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Been better," Leon grumbles, "and since you have returned from the affair, can I be released now?"

"I don't know,  _jinn_. I may prefer you this way. At least I know you won't cause me any trouble."

"We had a deal!"

"You pathetic insect," the voice mocks, "you should know how deals can often be broken."

"If you don't let me go..."

"You'll what,  _jinn_ , hurt me?" The voice drops to a grave and bone chilling octave that was less human than before. "Kill me?"

"I...uh...no of course not sir. I...just...small spaces make me a little stir crazy," Leon appeases.

The voice in the nice clothing seems to ponder the release. "Very well."

The cage vanishes and Leon rises to his unsteady feet after four days in the small confines on his knees.

He'd never seen his employer. Only by proxy or mysterious missions did he know he even existed. 

Leon eyed the well dressed man. He was well built with olive skin, around six-foot-two with unreadable brown eyes. His facial hair was close, and roguishly manicured. 

"It's an honor to finally meet you, my King."

The man smirks. "I have to apologize Leon, but one can't be too careful these days. I've waited a millennia for my revenge. I will destroy the avatar and her wolf will be mine. 

"Of course sir! Blood and guts and revenge, oh my!" Leon chuckles, but ceases the offense at the glare of his employer.

A text alerts sounds and Leon looks at his phone. "I received confirmation of the delivery of my lamp. Thanks you for adhering to our deal after all." He bends his head in gratitude.

"As you said, we had a deal."

"I guess...I'll just get going." Leon turns away from his boss and heads towards the door, but is immediately face to face with his employer again. 

"My dear Leon, off so soon?"

"Yeah...got a lamp to polish...and you know..."

"Stay for a drink," he drops a hand to Leon's shoulders, "I insist."

"S-Sure. One drink can't hurt."

The man claps his hand and walks over to an antique beverage cart on the far wall. Above it is a photo of a large, wolf like beast devouring a man. He catches Leon eyeing the painting.

"What do you think?" He asks the genie.

"A little too dark for my taste, but to each his own." Leon accepts the offered glass and takes a nervous sip.

"You're curious to me Leon."

"How so?"

"You have never inquired about me nor have you told a soul about me. So either you're a trusting fool, or you already know who I am."

"I'm not a fool!"

"No trickster...you are not. So that means you  _do_ know who I am."

Leon swallows and nods minutely. 

"Not for centuries. Not until, well, not until I read the ritual you wanted me to help steal, the forbidden one..."

"And do you know who forbade it?"

"God...they say."

"You're right Leon. And do you know why she forbade it."

Leon shakes his head, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Because she wanted to keep absolute power for herself. Only she controls the energies of all things, and she doesn't like to share."

"Is that why you went to the wedding?"

The man tilts his head and stares through Leon. "I actually went to catch up with an old friend."

Before Leon can say anything else, he begins to cough violently, hands scratching at his throat as he feels his blood start to slow. 

"Wha...what did you do?" Leon croaks falling to his knees. He had detected no poisons in the glass.

"I told you, _jinn_ , I can't be too careful."

"But I...I.."

"You were every bit the good pet, so in my reborn kingdom, there will be a place for you."

"They...they'll all come after you," the genie growls, falling onto his side and rolling onto his back, his green essence flowing from his nose and ears.

"That's where you're wrong. They can't come after someone they don't see." The man hovers above Leon and points to the painting from earlier. "Besides, you didn't like my self-portrait. Shows me in the best light, no?" 

"...One..one of first H-Hounds of God," Leon chokes, "Shall I know the name of my king before I pass?"

The man kneels besides the blood covered genie and watches the glowing emerald eyes dim like a light.

"Like the few, I have had many names over many lifetimes, but as of recently, I go by Devon Grice." He stands and runs his hands over the lapels of his suit jacket. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go see a guy about some kids and a prophecy."

The jinn's light fades with Leon's final thoughts being,  _'Devon Grice, gotcha you sonofabi..."_

_\----_

_"Crack!"_

Root flexes her fingers and stretches her neck, alleviating her tense muscles. "Remind me why we flew here instead of stopping off or at least resting on top of someone's plane for a bit?" 

"Told ya you were old," Shaw retorts, smirk at her lips.

"That's not nice, sweetie."

 _"Ladies, have you arrived at the location,"_ Harold interrupts through their earpieces.

"Yeah Finch. We're in the middle of the frozen nothingness that is Antarctica. I'm not exactly cold, but it's not exactly pleasant either," Shaw grumbles. She zips up her hoodie harshly under her peacoat and tugs her beanie down further. 

"Don't worry Sam. We just need to locate the totems releasing the energies and try to find the person manipulating them. Then it's home for some much needed downtime," Root purrs.

"Downtime, huh?" 

"Yeah, lots and lots of down--"

_"Root, Shaw please focus."_

The tall brunette chuckles. "Sorry Harry. We're looking for evidence of "Alqimm", or "The Summit."

_"She's right Ms. Shaw. I finally deciphered my sequence of dreams and realized we are in far more danger than I presumed. The force that wants to bring an end to the light in the world, will do so by any means necessary, so that they can harness the power of God._

Shaw frowned. "Isn't that Root's thing?" Her wife smirks at her.

"At best I'm a really a crappy receptionist, darling." She gives a terrible wink through the blizzard around them. "But, yeah kinda."

_"Root possesses only a minute fraction of the true power. She was initially human after all. A natural born divine can perform this ritual, extracting Her from Root, and unleashing the full power of the divine 100%. It would be the end of the world. They no doubt want to make the world anew, in their very malevolent image."_

"Wait, so that's a short list right Finch?" Shaw asks. "I mean from all your nerd books, Root and I are only touched by the divine. Besides you, and a few other old guys, no offense, who could even pull something like this off?"

"She's right Harold. I know every divine birth. There has to be something we're missing." Root sighs.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Shaw points to the green luminescence on the horizon. 

"It feels familiar." They run towards it and stand at the base of a grand ice sculpture. "I think we found one of the totems Harold. We'll take care of it."

"Already on it," the hound growls. Shaw doesn't shift, but wastes no time heading towards the huge monument. 

Root falls to her knees, releasing a blood curling scream. Shaw feels it too. She rushes back to Root and Harold sees it.

He sees it all as he seizes in his chair. 

"Our babies Shaw..." Root cries.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> We know what's going down when Mama Bears are involved.


	28. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Shoot Week, I wanted to post the final chapter of Living Masks. This story was fun and I'm so honored to be able to share it with our fandom. 
> 
> It's a rather long chapter, but it will be worth the read. 
> 
> Thank you for all your patience and interest in this story. I'll miss it.

Salim stuffs the remaining piece of burger in his mouth, chews, and swallows.

"Done!" He announces, pumping both fists into the air.

Joss groans and throws her remaining sandwich at the wrapper on the table. 

"I don't know why I bother taking you on anymore", Joss concedes. "I should have known anyone's with Shaw's genes could eat five times their weight in beef." They begin cleaning up the mountain of burger wrappers. 

"It's true. Ma has literally bitten her own finger during one of our contests. At least I'm not that bad...yet."

Joss chuckles. "Did you pick a movie?"

"I'm on a Jim Carrey kick. So Ace Ventura Pet Detective?" He asks. Before she can answer, both wolves' ears perk up to the faint whimpers of the baby girl awakening upstairs.

"Sounds good. I'll go grab Alei and you get it set up."

Joss leaves to warm up a bottle and attend to her niece, while her nephew cleans up after their dinner. The doorbell rings and she hears Salim speaking with a somewhat familiar voice. After Aleita is changed and ready for her bottle, the two make their way downstairs. 

"Hey Aunt Joss! This is Ma's old secret agent buddy. He's visiting the city and wanted to say hi," he announces as she approaches them in the family room. 

"I'm Detective Joss Carter." She continues to feed the baby and studies the visitor. "We met several years ago."

"Yes at their wedding. It's very nice to see you again Detective Carter. I'm Devon Grice and that angel must be Aleita."

Joss adjusts her stance. Aleita was less than a year old and because of the heightened sense of danger in the last few years, her birth wasn't announced to anyone. Technically, no one should know she exists outside of inner circle Alliance members.

"Salim, would you see that your sister is fed and go draw her a bath in the kitchen basin please?" She gives the teenager a gracious nod as he takes the baby from her arms. 

"Sure thing. I'll be back to hear more of Ma's covert days Mr. Grice." Salim carries his baby sister into the kitchen. 

"Cute kids," Grice tells her once the two leave.

"That they are," Joss agrees. "So what brings you into town?"

"Just always good to catch up with old friends." He trails through the room eyeing the decorum with indifference. 

"Well, I'm sorry you missed her. Root and Shaw won't be back until tomorrow. I'll ensure to let her know you stopped by when she checks in."

"I'm well aware of their whereabouts." He stops in front of a portrait of the two mothers and their son at an earlier age. He detects the wolf's inevitable shift behind him. "It's why I'm here actually."

Joss sends a distress call to John and readies herself for this new threat.

"I don't really care why you're here. My only concern is you leaving," Joss growls.

"For a half bred beta, the duty of the hound is strong within you Detective Carter. It will be a shame to have to kill you."

"I'm touched."

"Do you think you can stop me? Do you think that alpha mate of yours will be here before I take them?"

"I guess we'll find out." Joss shifts into lycan form as she lunges for the well dressed man, her clothes falling away to shreds.

Grice only smirks at the beta form before grabbing her by the throat. He clenches tighter and his eyes glow a vibrant orange. Joss struggles, front and hind claws ripping into fine clothes, but the man remains unfazed. Blackness slips into her vision.

"Aunt Joss!" Salim yells, lowering his little sister's carrier behind the door before rushing back into the space. 

Grice throws the unconscious wolf at the stone wall. It cracks on impact and Joss falls to the floor, blood trickling from her head.

Salim strokes the back of his aunt's head in concern, eyes wet with tears and anger. "I'll kill you!" He begins to shift, but is stopped by a powerful hand tight around his neck.

"Now now. Watch that temper," Grice teases. "I don't want to kill you...yet. So, this is what will happen. You are going to grab your baby sister, pack her little baby things, and be back here in a minute. You'll both be leaving with me."

"And if I refuse?" Salim spits out. His jaws clench in determination as he tries to signal his mothers.

"You really are your mother's son, aren't you? She was and still is the best soldier I have ever known and I've been around since the beginning son." Grice releases his grip. "But to answer your question, if you don't come quietly, I'll crush poor auntie's skull." He raises the nice wingback above the unconscious wolf's head.

"Okay we'll be ready in one minute." Salim gives his aunt a final look before bounding up the stairs for his sister's bag.

Aleita, having sensed the atmosphere tucked behind the doorway, whimpers in uncertainty, sending another distress call to her mothers. 

\----

Feelings really did suck, and they were coming by the pound.

The panic of her son, the confusion of her baby daughter, and the pure anguish radiating off Root makes it difficult to breathe. The anger and desire to protect is stifling. She howls into the night, as she waits for Root to finish preparing with Harold.

They had surpassed the speed of sound flying back to their home, a record first for them both, fueled only by rage and love. 

John had turned their upstate manor into ground zero by the time they arrive. Alliance members were moving around, using every resource to track the kids. 

Shaw's eyes are ablaze taking in the scene of a past fight, and the spilt blood near the wall. Root's lip quivers.

"It's Joss'," John informs them. The relief in their eyes is rather brief considering Joss was hurt protecting their children. "She'll recuperating in one of the guest rooms upstairs now, but not awake yet." 

Root squeezes his shoulder. "She'll pull through." He gives her a curt nod and Shaw does the same.

"Follow me," he instructs. He leads them to their library where Harold is reclined on the couch, eyes frozen over in a green haze.

"What the hell happened here?" Shaw asks, getting a closer look at Finch's condition.

"No goddamn clue. I was hoping Root could help with that. We were listening to you ladies on the comms back at headquarters, tracking the energies from the totems when he just seized out. It was kinda like that time he read Shaw after she was first turned, except much more intense." He sighs. "And permanent. I've contacted the temple members, but haven't heard anything back. Then I got a report that they were attacked again," John explains. "By the time I realized what happened, I got here and found Joss unconscious and the kids missing. I called in all the reinforcements we had and figured we'll make camp at the scene to get it figured out."

"Someone is creating anarchy and a lot of distractions," Shaw concludes. John nods.

"He's helping us," Root whispers.

"What?" Both John and Shaw ask.

"The power, Her power, works like a channel with very few outlets. The type of outlet determines your type of reception. That's why I call myself the glorified receptionist. Oracles, jinn, and faeries have different outlets that are minimal at best. Oracles see flashes of the past and present, genies can manipulate matter based on granting wishes or faith (usually for gain), and faeries only concern themselves with preserving nature. We just don't hear from them as much because human degradation has them working overtime." Root moves closer to kneel beside Harold.

"I know that, but how does that help us find them and whoever did this?" John asks.

"Whenever someone accesses their outlet a little too freely, it can make them catatonic. Arthur was born with a rare affliction that caused him to see everything all at once at any time, which claimed his life. His affliction was in fact an outlet that was too open, moving too freely. But Harold has purposed himself into this state. Whatever vision he received while we were away was enough for him to venture into the channel. And I...I feel him moving within her, trying to find answers, but he only has a few minutes, then I'll have to pull him out. If I don't he'll die."

"You can pull him out?" Shaw inquires, kneeling beside her mate.

"Technically, she's going to cast him out. John I need you to go to my storage in the basement. Inside the small pantry, you'll find an iron bowl and a vial labelled _Conjectus_. We'll need them both."

The alpha leaves immediately. Root releases a shaky breath, her eyes full of tears. "I can't believe we let this happen Sameen."

Sameen cups Root's cheeks, using her thumbs to brush away the tears. "Our son is strong, and so is our princess. They're still alive, still waiting for us to rescue them, and as long as that is the case, we can end this. Together. We won't let anything stop us from saving them and killing whomever is responsible." She leans forward and presses a kiss to Root's forehead.

"I love you," Root whispers as John returns. She takes another deep breath and Sam drops her hands, reaching to take the items from John. 

Root takes off her jacket and rolls up her sleeves. "Sam, I need you to fill half the bowl with the conjectus. John I need you to stand over Harold's head and keep it still. Pulling him out won't feel great so he's going to fight it." She then takes the bowl from Sam. "Whatever happens sweetie, don't move closer while I'm connected. She will have full control from here."

Shaw stands to move back. With Harold's head firmly in John's hands, Root straddles him and rests the bowl on his chest. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail holder. The elder begins to murmur something over and over, her eyes glowing red and her gaze firmly locked onto Harold's frozen eyes. 

The air gets significantly cooler and Shaw watches as the bowl on Harold chest starts to vibrate and hiss. The oracle begins thrashing as if trapped in a nightmare, but John keeps an iron grip to allow the connection with Root. The more the conjectus hisses, the more Harold's eyes come to life.

In less than a minute, its over and Harold gasps for air. He looks around briefly confused, before realizing where he is. 

Root stands and removes the bowl from his chest. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"I...I..I saw Leon.." Harold's babbling and it reminds Shaw of Arthur. 

"Here drink this," Root makes him take large gulps from the bowl. Within moments, he gains clarity.

"Nice to have you back Finch. What did you find out?" Shaw asks.

John helps Harold to his feet. "Tell me what scent is different here." He inquires from all three of them. 

"I don't understand," John replies. "When we arrived I scented that Joss was here, and the kids scents didn't leave a trail. There were strong scents of you two as well." John gestures to the two mothers. "But they live here so nothing out of the ordinary."

"I didn't pick up anything out of the blue either. Every scent here I recognize," Root adds.

"I think I do," Shaw answers. "It's almost like my own except much stronger. Do you guys not smell it? At first I assumed it was just the kids in distress kinda hitting me, but the longer I'm here, the more I know its not either of them."

Harold nods. "When I was in the channel, I saw a great beast, one that should no longer exist by historical records. It wants to claim Root's power as its own, and take Ms. Shaw as its mate."

The two mothers look at each other and then it realization comes to Root's tear laden eyes.

"It's one of the original hounds, _Secondus Canis,_ to be more precise. He's been hiding in the shadows from Her for thousands of years. How is that even possible?" 

"You are correct Root. Fifteen years ago when we learned of Leon's death, we assumed it was a deal gone wrong and he got what he deserved. However, Leon did us a favor in his passing, he sent himself to the channel and he's lost his mind to its power. It was him who sent the vision that allowed me to enter. Upon getting there, he told me as much as he could remember. He claims that his employer had him remove certain aspects of the temple's protection in order to still the ritual, but this beast has been planning this for some time." He pauses and directs his attention to Shaw. "He also gave the name that the employer went by recently. A Mr. Devon Grice."

Shaw's eyes flash yellow and her jaw tightens. "Is he sure?"

"He had no reason to lie I'm afraid. When an oracle or jinn dies, our divine abilities essentially flow back into the channel, but not our essence. He chose to allow his essence to flow into the channel as well and thus trapped himself to ensure he could help. I guess to make amends for his misdeeds. I promised to help him leave once this is over," Harold concludes.

"A little to late for amends ain't it Finch," Shaw growls.

"We'll decide what to do with Leon later Sameen. Right now, let's use what Harold's found to find our kids," Root explains. Shaw gives a curt nod and allows her fists to unclench. "Since he has allowed his scent only to be read by you, he's expecting you to follow it, and so we will." 

"No doubt its a trap," John explains.

"Of course it is and we'll be ready," Root declares. "John, you and the others' prime objective will be to save our kids as Sam and I will be busy with Grice. Sweetie, I need you to go out and start scenting the path for them to follow. We'll be faster than everyone else which means they should leave now. Harold and I will be working on a plan in regards to taking out the hound."

John and Sam leave to prepare their offense.

"Root," Harold begins, "I know what you're planning and I can't let you."

"You know as well as I that She has no choice. I won't let anything happen to them Harold," she sobs, "And She won't either. I know where I'm headed and I've made peace with my role a long time ago. So either you help me end this, or stay out of my way."

Harold embraces her and then leans away. "Then we have little time to prepare. With the totems active, there's no going back. Once done, everything will change."

"She says it's time."

\----

It turns out Grice is a sentimentalist. He awaits them at a vacant facility that used to serve as a training base for the Nocturne Initiative. It's where he met Sameen as his trainer years ago. He thinks it appropriate to do such frivolous romantic things for his proposal.

He senses Sameen on a few miles away, mere moments, and his blood pumps harder as her rage powers him. He and the last surviving member of the _Primus Canis_ line would finally rule the world as he saw fit.

The jostling of chains and the cries of the baby from the storage hanger brings the hound from his reverie. 

"Quiet." He stomps his foot when the cries grow louder and hears the Salim trying quieten his little sister.

The silver metal on the teenager sizzles as he struggles to soothe Alei's tears in the darkness. "Our moms are coming princess." He jumps when he hears a long bang from above and scent of his mothers comfort him. 

Grice's wolfish grin spreads across his face when the two mothers break through the facility door. "The family's all here. Now we can begin," he announces. He moves closer until he's standing a few feet from the elder and the hound. He turns and kneels facing Shaw. "My future queen."

Root snorts and Shaw returns the gesture with a swift and ruthless kick across his face. The elder hound winces and falls onto his side, then chuckles. 

"I expected such a welcome. Reminds me of the good ol' days back at basic, eh Sameen?" He stands to his feet.

"Give us one reason not to tear you to shreds right now." Shaw's growl is low and reverberates through the empty space.

"I can give you two actually and they're both quite precious. They're also in a sealed container laced with a silver infused ventilation system. One snap of my fingers and they die painfully. Your son may last a minute or two, but that precious baby girl won't be so lucky."

"Please don't hurt them," Root pleads. 

"And you," Secundus faces Root, cruelty and rage seeping through his mask, "my Mother, I have dreamed of your suffering for so long. How does it feel to have the world ripped from you?"

"Secondus why--why are you doing this? She gave you the world," the elder implores.

Secundus chuckles. "You...She...promised us everything and then with the snap of her fingers, decided to change the plan." He turns away and takes off his jacket. When he turns around, his eyes are glowing. "Did she tell you why Sameen? Did Mother's little helper explain her great decision?"

"Oh great more mommy issues." Shaw looks to Root who smiles in spite of the circumstances. "I've heard the story. Dog gets lost, dog eats human food, dog and human together forever. Big deal."

He shakes his head and begins unbuttoning his tailored shirt. "Primum, your ancient ancestor, the first of your line, my eldest sister, my everything, was the best of us. She was in deed Mother's favorite, but that was alright with Tertio and I. We understood why you...she were above us." He removes the now open shirt and lies it across the only chair that also holds his jacket. "However, Primum had a weakness. Her stomach had no limits." He gives a mirthless laugh. "She had only been following Mother's orders when she got lost roaming the Earth. Then I learned the truth. The human man that fed her was just a mask of Mother herself." His eyes meet Root's in a challenging glare. "She then cursed us all to these week mortal forms. We never failed her, she only tricked us."

Shaw raises a challenging eyebrow at Root. "Yeah she's tricky with identities that way."

"In our true original glory, we are gods Sameen. To restore that glory will be my gift to you; that is as soon as we remove Her."

Root's eyes flicker dangerously. "Sorry Grice, but she's already taken."

"I was talking to Sameen," Secondus barks out.

"What she said," Shaw interjects.

Grice straightens his posture and steps back. "That's a pity."

"Before this happens She would like to know one thing, why now? She has walked Earth inhabiting my mortal form for quite some time now," Root asks.

"Do you think Leon was my first attempt at this? When Mother merged with you Viking girl,  _Illyria,_  I felt her energy seep from the world. I knew then that I could finally challenge the God whom had crippled herself." He takes off his shoes. "Hannah's death was my first attempt actually."

The elder face drops and her eyes pool with tears. "Impossible."

"I'm afraid so. It only took a few well placed words and I had a faction of nightwalkers enthralled enough to attack the treaty." He flicks the button on his trousers. "Jason was a bit tougher to crack, but his own blinding love for you did him in. Common theme for you it seems Mother."

Shaw shakes when the waves of despair radiate from her mate.  _"He's wrong,"_ she soothes.

"I am sorry about Cole, but he also had to go. I made sure he was at the elders meeting that night, when the serum was used. He was just a little too curious for his own good. Before I ensured his death, he approached me, saying that some of my security details were flawed."

Shaw feels her wolf sparking underneath, an eternal flare threatening to takeover at any moment. "Root, can we end this now?"

"Way ahead of you sweetie." Root flies into the air, transforming into her demon form. 

Shaw steps back with a smirk. "So it's that kind of party." The hound follows her mate in revealing her true design.

The demon and hound hover yards away from Secondus. "I have to say, it's a true honor to see you again Primum. And Mother of all, you too are magnificent. But now it's my turn." He steps on a lever, triggering a hissing sound from beneath them.

Root panics.  _"Sameen our babies."_

Below their feet, John, Harper, Kelly, and Diazo had disabled the chamber, burrowing well beneath the enclosure to tunnel through.

_"Are fine. You should trust John more."_

Grice steps out of his slacks. He moves forward slowly, skin peeling away to reveal a gray coat upon his chest. His back arches several feet as he howls into the space. 

He was a titan.

At over twice Sameen's size, the winged beast was truly a sight to behold. 

_"Shit, you weren't kidding,"_ Shaw says, readying her stance.

_"I never kid darling."_

_"You ready for this."_

_"Absolutey."_

They surge forward and dodge the first striking blow from the giant hound. Root takes the aerial assaults while Shaw uses the ground to their advantage. 

Secundus growls when he feels sharp canines sink into his back thigh while he was distracted blocking Root. He flips over into the air and slings Sameen through the wall leading outside. He smashes into the wall following her out, with Root following close behind. 

The three mythical beasts exchange blow for blow. Grice brings a heaving claw across Root's chest, forcing the demon into the ground with a blood curling screech. Shaw lunges to knock Secondus off balance, sending him across the desolate landscape.

_"I'm alright._ _We just have to keep him busy a little longer until the totems are ready."_ Shaw nods, but still licks the wound across Root's chest.

_"This isn't healing."_

_"His power is original, potent. Thus his marks will be long lasting."_ The demon struggles to it's feet.  _"But so is ours."_

Root flies into the air and Grice launches from the ground to follow her, Shaw right behind. Her flight had improved nicely over the years since she and Root's first real fight. 

Although weakened by the belly wound, Root plays keep away with Secondus, using her impressive maneuvering to enrage the great hound in pursuit. He makes the decision to stop and attack Shaw instead, halting the elder in her path. 

She watches as Grice get the upper hand and sinks his teeth into Shaw's back, causing her mate to howl in pain. He shakes his head vigorously, tearing the flesh from the smaller hound's back. Sameen falls from the sky, but Root is there to catch her. They still land with a crash.

_"Sweetie,"_ Root chokes out.

The black hound takes shallow breaths.  _"Don't worry. I'm not dead yet."_

"That won't be the case for long," Grice tells them as he lands on his feet, back in his human form. "You both fought valiantly so I'll give you the gift of choice. Which one of you shall die first? You'll have the benefit of meeting your children real soon."

The elder gives Sameen a sorrowful look and kisses her bloody brow. Her demon forms disappears and Root's large brown eyes look to Grice. "If you promise to do her no harm, I'll give it to you. I'll help you complete the summit."

Grice contemplates before answering, "Even though I could kill you both, this will be sweeter I guess. Tell Mother I'm waiting."

Root tries to stand, but Sameen transforms back as well and keeps a hand tight around her wrist. "Root," she pants.

"Trust me." They hold each other's gaze as Root struggles to her feet, the wound on her torso much worse in this form. 

Grice closes his eyes and senses his active totems. The sky vibrates with a brilliant blue light and Root knows that her time as avatar is up. 

"Meet me Mother and kneel," Grice commands, eyes wild and glowing. "Give me what I deserve."

Root feels her skin vibrate, a feeling she hadn't felt since the day her life changed on the Icelandic coast where she died, and then was reborn. She feels the light piercing through her skin and she chokes, the wound on her torso becoming all too human. She falls to her feet watching the God step out of her and into Grice's space.

The female form made of pure energy makes them all turn away. She doesn't speak and looks behind her. Somehow Shaw knows what to do. The gravely wounded hound slides closer to her gravely injured mate who was now human. She holds Root close.

"Secundus," the God's voice vibrates the ground, "You dishearten me."

"You disappointed me a long time ago Mother," he grits out. "And now your totems long scattered across the Earth are mine. Your power will be mine. Kneel before me!"

"As you wish." The woman of pure energy turns to look at the bonded pair on the ground. Root's nearly unconscious. "Tell her I will always be with her. And you Sameen Shaw are every bit as special as Primus. Together, you shall finish many great things and lead the humans to a better existence." Bright light radiates and their wounds heal. "My gift to you both. Tell her thank you for her faith and her love."

She turns to kneel in front of Secundus. The great hound holds out the final piece of the totem. "Let's finish this." He chants the ritual's words, the totem glowing an eerie green, causing the Earth to quake harder around them and across the entire world. "Yes," Grice groans, feeling the power flow through his palm.

The God before him dims, her existence being pulled into a singularity. 

"No," Root whimpers when she awakens. Shaw grips her closer. "She can't..."

Secundus' manic laugh stops abruptly, feeling his own power drain into the totem. "What-what's happening?" He struggles under the increasingly mortal weight.

Shaw helps her mate to her feet and Root goes to stand closer to the great hound. "Oh that's what you call a great sacrifice of a God for her flock."

He falls to his knees. "The totems."

"Worked very well. She wanted to thank you for assembling them," Root explains. She turns to find Shaw falling to the ground as well, her wolf essence being pulled towards the totem. "Instead of withdrawing her essence from I alone, she removed it from us all."

Across the world, all creatures felt the shift, their divine essence withdrawing from their bodies. 

"When she first merged with me, she told me this day would come. She told me that her biggest regret was that humans were never meant for these gifts. Power is foolish in the hands of children, even myself. So now the scales are balanced again. We're all human."

"Never!" Grice screams lunging for Root and is met by a solid punch to the face.

Hound Shaw was good, but Sameen Shaw, human former agent is a force all her own. She delivers blow after blow to the man beneath her. When his face is nearly unrecognizable, her small, yet firm fingers wrap around his throat. He doesn't struggle. Shaw watches the life leave his eyes.

She finally releases and turns around to find Root covered in dirt, smeared with blood, and a watery smile gracing her lips. "Let's go get our kids Sam."

\----

The world was set into a state of disarray over the absence of supernaturals. Factions are on the rise. Some people are happy to be human again. Many more are angered by the vast power stripped from them.

But the Alliance remained and so did their mission of peace.

A small gathering is held at Root and Shaw's New York manor to celebrate the victory over Secondus. Joss and John whisper back and forth at the dinner table. Taylor and Salim decide video games are better than wolf powers, for the time being, leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves. Harold laughs and watches as Zoe bounces baby Alei in her arms. A small smile gracing the tiny girl's lips.

Root slides her palm along Shaw's arm, intertwining their fingers and resting her head on her shoulders. "I still can't believe Zoe's here."

Shaw chuckles and turns to kiss her forehead. "Apparently the night She left Earth, Zoe had a dream. She said some lady made of light told her she had more work to do. She woke up the next morning to hear that her chemo had worked and the cancer was in remission." She looks at her baby girl tucked into her godmother's arms. "As a medical doctor, am I supposed to believe in miraculous remissions or a God that felt like it owed us another favor?"

Root leans up and kisses her cheek. "Perhaps both."

The night continues with laughter and love. Later when everyone is settled, Root sits in the rocking chair of her daughter's nursery breastfeeding her. She looks up to see Sameen watching with a small smile on her face. "How's our princess?"

"Fast asleep after draining me dry." Root stands and holds the small bundle in her arms. She crosses the room and lies their daughter in the crib.

"Hmm." Sameen moves closer, wrapping her arms around Root's waist. "Salim went out with a girl. I thought being human would calm his hormones."

Root chuckles. "Oh god, they've gotten worse." They share a silence and Shaw knows Root has left happier thoughts. "Sameen, there are so many people who don't agree with the decisions Harold and I made. We have many enemies now and they'll come after us...and our family," she whispers. 

Sam turns her around. "You know what's strange Root? The lycan power, God magic, super senses, it was all so addictive. When it left, I felt no difference." She moves her hands up to cup Root's face. "Sure the wolf itself was no longer there, but our connection, this thing that has always pulled me to you remained. Root whatever happens, we'll face it together. We'll protect our family together."

The tall brunette leans into the touch, lips ghosting over her mate's. "Please take me to bed Sameen." She kisses full and slightly parted lips, moaning into the softness on contact.

Sameen allows her hands to travel to Root's ass and hoists her up so that long legs wrap around her waist. They makeout in perfect rhythm on the journey to their bedroom. She lies Root down gently once they reach the bed and slowly undresses them both. 

Root shudders when she feels the Sam's heated skin meld with her own. Light kisses are peppered against her neck, turning into nips, then more passionate marks. She moans, sliding fingers through Sameen thick locks, pulling her closer, trying desperately to feel more.

Sam spreads Root's legs further apart, allowing their bundles to touch as she takes a stiff pink nipple into her mouth.

Root whimpers, body writhing and arching off the bed. "I...I need you..." She nearly comes when Sam clenches her her waist as her slow movements become more deliberate and she switches to the other nipple.

Sameen groans when Root's on stoke matches her movement. She slides a hand between their bodies, meeting copious wetness that seems almost unnatural. Root stifles a cry when Sam enters her with two fingers, thrusting deep and fast.

Root tries to regain her senses and readjusts her thigh so that she can too feel Sam around her. She bites her lips as Sameen speeds up again, but not before two of her own fingers circle her mate's entrance and pushes in.

"Oh..yes..." Sam sobs rocking her hips into Root's expert touch. She adds a third finger to Root's slick heat and flicks her wrist, driving the beautiful woman below her into a powerful orgasm. 

"Sammm," Root cries, toes curling into the silk sheets and body quaking all over. She sees tiny sparks behind her eyelids, but doesn't stop pumping her fingers into Sameen above her. 

The former hound is so close, the wet sounds of their passion coming faster than before. She rides harder, circling her hips while her hand is still buried deep within Root.

"I..I'm com.." she gasps out as the tidal wave overtakes her. She stills in Root's embrace as the tremors rack her body, taking her mate into another orgasm.

Minutes later, they collapse into a sated haze. 

"That was..." Root chuckles.

"Long overdue," Sam finishes. She rolls over so that she's lying on her side, allowing her arm to stay protectively across Root's waist.

Root gazes into her eyes seeing a life full of joy, tears, and so many precioius moments. She intertwines their fingers. "I love you Sameen."

"I love you too Root." Shaw closes her eyes. "Now go to sleep. We'll be lucky if our kid lets us sleep for an hour."

Root snuggles closer. "Whatever you say sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> The final chapter part of Heroes will be up soon. Another chapter of Time and Time again will be up before that. 
> 
> Happy Shoot Week fam.


End file.
